Dragon Moon Z!
by ocramed
Summary: Basically my take on a crossover story featuring Sailor Moon, Ranma Half and Dragonball Z, inspired by Team Four Star's Dragonball Z Abridged Series, featuring Sailor Moon as the lead character. STORY ALERT: Part 32 is now Part 35. Also, Part 32 thru Part 34 are new chapters, which includes "Story of Bardock", "Episode of Bardock" & "Revenge of Cooler".
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 1: "The Saiyan Saga" (I)**

* * *

It has been five years since the Saotomes last been on the Earth colony world known as "Chikyuu", which means "Earth" in Japanese. The planet was first founded by a Weyland-Yutani subsidiary known as the Capsule Corporation, a company that specializes in micronization of products, vehicles and homes. These days, the present CEO of Capsule Corp, Dr. Briefs, tends to do more research, relying upon his wife to do the day-to-day operations of the company. However, the Briefs hope to groom their only daughter, Bulma, to become the new head of Capsule Corp, once she gets over her fascination for wanting to find true love…

The elegant vessel shunts back into normal, after exiting warped space. The design of the vessel was similar to the design found in Juraian vessels. It was colored tan with silver trim, and was as large as a typical Federation space shuttle.

"Well, we're here," Usagi said, as she piloted her craft, as she maneuvered some floating spheres.

"Me-aw?" said the ship.

"Yes, you'll get to see Goku again, Tho-Ohki," Usagi said with a smile.

"Me-aw!"

It must be pointed out that the ship was a living, transformable creature known as a cabbit. Cabbits, a hybrid of cat and rabbit, were created by the infamous Dr. Washu, and served as companions that could transform into space-faring vessels, although there were some that had more than one form. Usagi had acquired her cabbit due to the fact that she and Washu were old classmates at the Science Academy of Juraian, along with her husband Ranma…

"Ranma, it's time," Usagi said, as she turned her head towards Ranma Saotome, who was in a deep state of meditation, in order to deal with his phobia of cats…

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he opened his eyes. He gets up and activates a virtual window, in order to take a good look at Chikyuu.

"Well, it's still there," Ranma said.

"Ranma, Goku and the others KNOW what they are doing," Usagi said.

"After what had happened five years ago, you would think that Piccolo would have sought revenge on our son," Ranma said.

"If that happened, we wouldn't have gotten that invitation from our son through Bulma," Usagi said. "I wonder why he wanted us to come back to Chikyuu? And why did he say to go to Master Roshi's place first?"

"Maybe he finally came to his senses and divorced his shrew of a wife?"

"Ranma, behave yourself," Usagi said. "She is family."

"It's just that I didn't like her insistence on marry our son," Ranma said.

"You did set up the arrangement with Chi-Chi's father, the Ox King."

"Don't remind me. And I only did it because Goku insisted on wanted to know more martial arts techniques, when we had to deal with Pilaf and his henchmen."

"Well, what's done is done," Usagi said. "But, I do hope to get a chance to see the others again."

"Yeah," Ranma said. "It will be nice to just enjoy our vacation with NO problems."

"Speak for yourself. I rather not be anywhere NEAR that pervert Roshi."

"Oh, stop it," Ranma said. "You're not the one who had to stay in girl form in order to learn the 'Kamehame Ha Wave Technique', you know."

"Humph."

And, with that, Usagi pilots Tho-Ohki into Chikyuu's atmosphere. Unknown to Saotomes, they weren't the only ones to arrive on the planet from outer space…

"…And this is my son, Gohan," Goku Son Saotome said, as he presents his son to his adopted parents. While Goku was explaining things to his friends and family, Tho-Ohki was playing the Master Roshi's turtle friend…

"Grand…pa?" said the five-year old, as he looked at Ranma.

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma said with a proud smile. He then looked at his son.

"You did good, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Goku replied with a smile. "But thank Chi-Chi. She did all the work."

"I see…"

Gohan then looked at Usagi.

"Grand…ma?"

Unfortunately, Usagi had a different reaction than Ranma.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi cried.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Bulma said.

"I'm becoming an old woman!" Usagi replied. "Now I have to get a senior citizens card! I'll be as decrepit as that old pervert!"

"Hey, I'm here, you know!" Roshi, aka the Turtle Sage, yelled.

"There, there," Bulma said, as she comforted her best friend Usagi. "It'll be alright."

"It…will?"

"Sure. I'm mean, even though you're older than me, I don't see any wrinkle lines."

"Thanks," Usagi said. She then turned towards a frightened Gohan.

"I'm sorry, little one," Usagi said. "I tend to act weird sometimes."

Usagi presents her outstretched hands.

"Can you forgive your grandmother?" Usagi said with a smile.

Gohan was hesitant at first, before he produced a smile on his face.

"Grandma!" Gohan said, as he ran into Usagi's arms for a hug. "Grandma!"

"So…does this make Usagi a 'GILF'?" Krillan asked.

"'GILF'?" Roshi asked.

"You know, 'Grandmothers I Like to Fondue'. You know."

"What does any of this has to do with melted cheese-"

"Whoa," Goku said suddenly. He then looked towards the seas.

"Dad, do you feel that?" Goku said.

"Yeah, I do," Ranma said.

"Me, too!" Krillan said. "That power level…it's strong!"

"What's going on?" Bulma said. "Is it Piccolo? Has he returned?"

"If that's Piccolo, then he must have had serious training," Roshi said.

"Daddy?" Gohan said.

"Gohan, stay with your grandmother," Goku said.

"Daddy?"

"It's okay, Gohan," Usagi said. "Grandma will protect you…"

"Promise?" Gohan asked.

"Promise," Usagi said with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later…

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Usagi cried. "I couldn't protect my own grandson from some evil alien warrior who turned out to be Goku's older brother-!"

"Man, that guy was strong," Ranma said, as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He was more surprised than injured, as well as holding back a bit. After all, he didn't want to risk using his full power with his grandson and Bulma being present.

"Is it safe to come out?" Bulma said, as she sat within Tho-Ohki's mecha form.

"Me-aw?" Tho-Ohki asked.

"You can come out, Bulma," Krillan said, as he rubbed his head. He didn't know what's worse: being casually slapped into the side of Roshi's house, or realizing just how soft he has become…

"I can't believe that I'm really an alien named 'Kakkarot', and that I was originally sent to this planet to conquer it," Goku said. "Wait a minute. What am I thinking? That bastard Raditz has my son-!"

"Ah, so, here that guy went," said a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Piccolo, as he floated down to Roshi's island.

"If you're looking for a fight, I'm not in the mood," Goku said. "My son was just kidnapped!"

"So?"

"So, you have to help us," Usagi said, as she confronts the son of Piccolo Daimon.

"Why should I?"

"I will owe you a favor," Usagi said simply.

"Usagi, don't promise this guy anything," Ranma said.

"But what choice do we have? None of us is strong enough to take on Raditz alone. But…maybe we can all join forces to rescue Gohan and stop Raditz from ruining this planet?"

Piccolo looks into Usagi's eyes…

"You can keep your favor," Piccolo said. "The only thing that I care about is defeating Goku in combat. Once his brat has been saved, he and I will fight to the death."

"Fine," Goku said. "I accept your terms."

"Son?" Ranma said.

"Goku, are you sure you want to fight Piccolo?" Usagi said. "What about Gohan?"

"In the unlikely chance that I could get myself killed, I know that you and Dad will be there for Gohan," Goku said with a smile. "Besides, as Dad likes to put it, a Saotome never loses."

"Humph!" Piccolo said in a huff. "We'll SEE about THAT."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 2: "The Saiyan Saga" (II)**

* * *

Just then, Oolong the Pig steps out of Kame House.

"What happened out here?" Oolong asked, as he yawned.

"Didn't you hear a fight take place outside?" Krillin yelled. "In fact…didn't you hear me get smashed into the side of Master Roshi's house?"

"Yeah, that's what woke me up from my nap."

"…"

"If we're going to do this, we have to make sure that we're focused," Ranma said, as he clenched his right fist. "And don't think this Radditz person is the type to be dealt with kid's gloves on."

"Usagi, have you and Ranma heard about these 'Saiyajins' before?" Bulma asked.

"No, we haven't," Usagi said. "And we've traveled extensively in the Uncharted Territories."

"Then Radditz is a scout or something," Krillan said. "But…that means that there could be more behind him."

"And if that's the case, I'll just have to deal with them as well," Goku said with determination.

"No, WE will deal with them, remember?" Picollo said. "I'm not going to let you get killed before I have a chance to pay you back."

"Fine. Whatever…"

"Then it's done," Usagi said, as she turns towards Tho-Ohki, who had reverted back to his normal form. "Tho-Ohki, be sure to protect Krillin, Bulma, Oolong and Master Roshi's…turtle."

"Hey!" Roshi said. "I resent the implication of that-!"

"Krillin, stay here just in case," Goku said.

"In case of what?" Krillin said. "You'll get through this. You always do, Goku."

"I hope you're right, old friend," Goku said with a smile.

"Usagi, transform, so we can move out," Ranma said.

"Right. Crane Moon Power Make-Up!"

FWOOOSH!

As Usagi spun around to change her clothes, both Krillan and Roshi suffered a nose-bleed.

"Wha-?" Krillan and Roshi said in unison.

WAP!

"Ow!"

"Behave yourself, you pervs!" Bulma yelled, after clocking the pair on the back of their respective heads.

Soon, Usagi was now dressed as Sailor Moon. However, unlike her traditional fuku, her present costume was designed for martial arts, based upon the martial arts style as taught by Roshi's rival, the Crane Sage Master Shen (with his rival Master Roshi being the so-called "Turtle Sage"). As a result, Usagi learned how to fly before Ranma did…

"I'm ready," Sailor Moon said.

"Good," Ranma said. He then turned to his son Goku.

"Goku, lead on," Ranma said.

"Thanks, Dad," Goku said. He then looked up towards the sky, and called upon-

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled.

A yellow cloud descends from the skies, allowing Goku to hop on it.

"I can't believe they are going to take on such a powerful foe," Krillan said, as he gets on Ranma's back.

"It just means that they care about Gohan," Bulma said.

"Well, Piccolo is going, and he absolutely doesn't care," Roshi replied.

"Damn right!" Piccolo said, as he was the last to lift off the ground.

And, with that, the gang takes off for Radditz, with the intention of rescuing the son—and grandson—of one of their own…

"HA!" Radditz yelled, as he suddenly appeared by Ranma.

Ranma turns just in time to avoid getting hit in the face, thanks to his skill at reading muscle movements.

Radditz's follow through was met with a pair of long-distance attacks.

"Kamehame Ha!" Goku yelled, as he discharged his most powerful attack, as did Piccolo.

"Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo.

The pair of energy discharges was aimed true, however, Radditz merely blocked Piccolo's attack with one hand while batting away Goku's.

FAP!

BAM!

However, this set up Usagi to perform her attack from behind, as she uses her hands to form a circle, rather than a triangle.

"Lunar BEAM!" Sailor Moon yelled, as her Crescent Moon mark erupted a stream of energy that resulted in a devastating attack.

BA-WOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" Radditz yelled, as he fell over. This allowed Ranma to suddenly appear in front of the Saiyan to unleash his own chi-based attack.

"Moka Takabisha: Double Shot!" Ranma yelled, as he unleashed his attack into Radditz's chest.

BOOM!

"Yahhhhh-!"

Goku, using his Earth Bending skills, as taught to him by his childhood love Toph of Jeegoo, punches the ground with his fists.

"Ha!" Goku yelled.

This action, in turn, reshapes the rock within the Earth to form a giant hand that grabs the flying Radditz.

KTCH!

"Yah!" Radditz yelled in fright.

"Mom, get Gohan," Goku said.

"Right," Sailor Moon said, as she lands onto the ground to get Gohan out of Radditz's space pod.

"Gohan!"

"Grandma!" Gohan said. "Is Dad…?"

"Go see for yourself," Sailor Moon said.

Gohan immediately runs to his father.

"Daddy!" Gohan said.

"Son!" Goku said.

"Humph," Piccolo replied.

"Don't be such a sour puss," Ranma said. "At least no one died today."

"That's what I was afraid of," Piccolo grumbled.

"Brother, this is why I can be the Kakkarot you know," Goku said, as he presents his son to his brother. "I happen to like Chikyuu, and I will defend it to protect my friends and family."

"Is that right?" Radditz sneered. "Well, I just have two things to say. One, there are others who will come after me to see why you failed to secure this planet. And, two, a true Saiyan warrior never loses, even in death…"

Suddenly, everyone who could sense danger felt at ease.

"Especially after he takes out his enemies!" Radditz yelled, as he bit down hard on one of his molars.

CRUNCH!

"DIE!"

"Deadman Switch!" Ranma said in shock.

"Everyone, get down!" Goku yelled, as he threw his son into Ranma's arms.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, there was a crater where Radditz and Goku were.

"Oh, no," Sailor Moon said, as she dropped to the ground on her knees. "Goku…GOKU-!"

"Ah, too bad," Piccolo said, as he forced himself to regenerate his missing arm.

"How can you say that about my son?" Ranma yelled, as he rounded on the Namekian. "I ought to-"

"Ranma, don't," Sailor Moon said, as she turned towards Ranma while reverting back to her normal guise.

"But-"

"We have Gohan to deal with, remember?" Usagi said, as she turned to look at her grandson.

"Humph."

Just then, Tho-Ohki arrives in ship mode,

"Mi-aw!" Tho-Ohki yowled, as he hovers above the ground before teleporting his passengers, before transforming back into his cabbit form.

"Goku!" Krillin said, as he rushes the area before stopping. "Wait, where is he?"

"Um, I don't think Goku made it," Bulma said, as she sees Usagi sobbing.

"Oh, dear," Roshi said, as the only sound that could be heard was the sound of sobbing from a son who lost his father, and from a mother who lost her son…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 3: "The Saiyan Saga" (III)**

* * *

"Wait a minute," Krillin said. "We can wish Goku back with the Dragonballs! We already have the Four Star Dragonball…"

"Huh?" Usagi said.

"Yeah, you're right," Ranma said. "All we need to do is collect all seven, and we can make our wish."

"And I have the Dragonball Radar, too," Bulma said. "We can wish for anything-"

"Uh-hum," Usagi said.

"After we wish back Goku, of course…"

"Great!" Krillin said. "Then, we can FINALLY have peace and sanity return to our world of ours-"

"Um, guys," Roshi said, as he picked up some sort of headgear. It appeared to be active, as a light on it blinked at regular intervals.

"What's this?"

"Yeah, it looks like some kind of radar scouter," Oolong said. "It looked like it belongs to that guy who blew himself and Goku to pieces."  
"Do you mind?" Ranma said. "I lost my son, you know!"

"Um, sorry?"

"I think I hear something coming from the earpiece" Krillin asked.

"Let me see if I can fix it," Bulma said, as she fiddles with it…

SQUAWK!

"Did you hear that, Vegeta?" said one voice over the comlink. "That planet Radditz went to have wish-granting 'Dragonballs'. You know what this means?"

"It means that I get to have more power, Nappa," said the other voice on the comlink.

"Yeah, but it's kind of far, this place called 'Chikyuu', Vegeta," replied Nappa. "It could take a solar cycle before we can claim these Dragonballs for ourselves."

"Fine. But when we do claim the Dragonballs for ourselves, we'll make MY wish…after killing everyone on the planet! HAHAHAHAHA-!"

CLICK!

"Well, crap," Roshi said.

"Does this mean that more of these killers are coming?" Usagi said fearfully. "Does this mean that we'll lose more of our friends and family?"

"Usagi, calm down," Ranma said, as he noticed that Usagi's eyes were glowing green.

"Are we?" Usagi said angrily, as she exploded from within her being…

"RRRRRAAARRRGH!" Hulkusagi roared, as the green-skinned, she-monster raged. She towered at fifteen feet, and was packed with muscles. And what was left of her tattered clothing barely covered her "modest". This, of course, did not go unnoticed.

"Wha-?" Krillin and Roshi said in unison, as they suffered from nose bleeds…again.

"What power is this?" Piccolo said, as he prepared to fight this new version of his old foe.

"Usagi, are through raging?" Ranma said nonchalantly.

"Yes, Hulkusagi done venting," Hulkusagi said with a sigh. "Lost son, too much for Hulkusagi. Sad."

"Will Usagi be okay like this?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, well, sure," Ranma said. "Give her a few hours to release the energy within her to get back to normal."

"How…how did she become like this in the first place?" Krillin said. "And why didn't she use this form to fight Radditz?"

"Hulkusagi turned into 'she-monster' by Maestro, in other dimension," Hulkusagi said in stilted speak. "No like being she-monster. Feel like freak. Fight as puny Usagi instead. Much, much better for Hulkusagi, Hulkusagi thinks."

"Besides, we had already beaten Radditz using team-work," Ranma said. "And if one…Saiyan was a problem, dealing with two could be a real challenge."

"Maybe this version of Usagi can be put to good use," Bulma said. "In fact, maybe I can develop a booster serum to help everyone fight these new guys."

"And Hulkusagi can help," Hulkusagi said. "Hulkusagi no talk smart, but is very smart."

"Um, okay. At any rate, if I can get samples of everyone here, I can at least have a starting point where I can begin research on a booster serum."

"Well, you won't have to worry about getting 'samples' from HIM," Piccolo said, as he points to a comatose Roshi, as he lies in a pool of his own blood due to excessive nose bleeding. "But, nevertheless, you can't substitute drugs for training."

"Piccolo's right," Ranma said. "Everyone has to train, if we are to stop these new Saiyans-"

"Grandpa, can I train, too?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan?"

"I want to get Daddy back," Gohan said shyly. "I want to get the Dragonball before the bad guys show up."

"I don't know," Ranma said. "Your mother didn't want you to become a martial artist…"

"But I want Daddy back!" Gohan said, as his aura flared. "Please?"

"Hmmmm…"

Hours later, at the Saotome residence, Ranma and Usagi talks to Chi-Chi about training Gohan, in preparation for the arrival of the Saiyans, while assuring her that Goku will return.

"Are you…sure?" Chi-Chi asked. "Will Gohan be okay?"

"No one will be okay if we don't deal with these new guys," Ranma said. "And I will be there to help Gohan get ready."

"Chi-Chi, I really wish there was some other way out of this," Usagi said, as she reached over and held her daughter-in-law's hand gently. "Even if Ranma and I could move the millions of people to a new world, why would these Saiyans become satisfied with just this world? And even if we stop THEM, there is always the possibility that these Saiyans are backed by someone else…"

"Chi-Chi, you have my word that Goku and Gohan will get out of this," Ranma said. "But…you have to trust us."

Chi-Chi looked towards her father, the Ox King, and then at her in-laws.

"I will hold you both to your word, Ranma," Chi-Chi said. "But make sure that Gohan keeps up with his education, whenever he's not in training."

"Okay," Ranma said. "You have my word…"

Later, back at Kame House…

"Okay, Gohan, here's the plan," Ranma said, as he and the so-called "Z Warriors" (a made-up name that Bulma came up with, much to everyone's chagrin) gathered around the son of Goku. "Master Roshi will start you off in your training…"

"You mean I'm going to taught martial arts by the man Mom said was a pervert?" Gohan said.

"Ah, kids say the darndest things," Roshi said through gritted teeth.

"And then, Piccolo will complete your training," Ranma said.

"Yeah, if you live through it," Piccolo growled.

"Um, okay," Gohan said nervously.

"And I will be there for you every step of the way," Ranma said. "You will also learn the tenets of MY martial arts style: the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, which will allow you to adapt what you learn from Roshi and Piccolo."

"Okay, Grandpa," Gohan said.

"Also, during your training with Roshi, for six months, everyone else will be doing their own training, in preparation for the training at Kami's Lookout, which will take place when you get training from Piccolo."

"That's right," Usagi said. "Of course, I will be working with Bulma to create that 'booster serum' she was talking about."

"Just as long as I don't become big and green, and talk in 'third-person speak', I'm game," Krillin said.

"No, you idiot," Bulma said. "A booster serum would enhance what you are, not turn you into a rage monster."

"You took samples from everybody," Yamcha said. "What progress did you come up with?"

"So far, I believe that the samples from Gohan may be the way forward," Bulma said. "On account of the fact that he's half-alien."

"I still can't believe that Goku was an alien," Tien Shenhan said. "In fact, so is Piccolo."

"What of it?" Piccolo said.

"Um, just saying."

"Humph."

"Well, if nothing else, I wish us all good luck," Usagi said, as she looked up into the heavens. "And we all are going to need it…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 4: "The Saiyan Saga" (IV)**

* * *

After everyone departs Kame House for training in their respective martial arts style, Usagi and Bulma return to Capsule Corporation via Tho-Ohki.

"You know, I am fascinated by this pet of yours," Bulma said.

"The answer is NO, Bulma," Usagi said.

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki replied, agreeing to Usagi's sentiment.

"What? I'm just saying that I'm fascinated by Tho-Ohki. That's all."

"Bulma, you have curious mind, and you're wondering how my cabbit could break several laws in thermodynamics and conservation of energy."

"Well, that did cross my mind…"

"Look, I still have a copy of my friend Washu's project thesis on cabbit creation," Usagi said. "I'll give you a copy of MY copy to have. Okay?"

"I would like that. And I really like that you're helping me with this booster serum thing."

"Bulma, if these guys are stronger than Radditz, then we need as much of an edge as possible," Usagi said. "But, if worse comes to worse, then we can just wish them away."

"But…we could also wish away any chances of Goku's return," Bulma said.

"I know," Usagi said with a sigh. "I love my son with all my heart, but I am willing to break my word and my heart, if my actions meant that the rest of Chikyuu can survive what is coming."

Bulma nods her head, as Tho-Oki prepares to land at Capsule Corp's residential section…

Later that night, after checking in for the evening, Usagi sat in bed alone. She couldn't sleep, thinking about what she had said to Bulma earlier that day…

'I got to see if Goku will be okay,' Usagi thought to herself, as she sat up in bed. She then laid back into bed, but with one particular goal…

'Three…two…one…NOW…'

Using her mental capabilities, Usagi began to project her mind into the "Other World". She wasn't sure if this dimension was Chikyuu's version of an afterlife, but both she and Ranma found that certain planets in the Universe have multiple layers of reality, and Chikyuu was no exception….

When Usagi's mind was clear, she realized that she was in some weird place. She also realized that she was…nude. She had forgotten that "out of body" experiences did not mean taking your clothes with you…

"Oh, dear," Usagi said. "I don't want Goku to see me like this-"

"Hi, Mom!" Goku said, as he waves his hand.

"Goku!" Usagi said, as she covered herself with her hands. "Don't look at me when I'm like this!"

"Huh?" Goku said, as he turned around in a confused manner. "Um…okay…"

Usagi sighed, realizing that naked people wasn't a big thing to him, since he, unlike Roshi and Krillin, was still innocent about nudity.

"Um, Goku, have you seen any clothes lying around or something?" Usagi said.

"Um, no, but I bet these guys have," Goku said, as he points to two muscle-bound demons.

"Ah!" Usagi yelped. "Demons!"

"Aw, look at how cute the frau is," said one blue demon in some…German accent?

"Ya, she is blushing, she is," said the other red demon.

"Who are these two?" Usagi said.

"Um, I can't remember, but I know that we're in Hell."

"…"

"Where are our manners?" said the blue demon. "My name is Gaz."

"And I am Mez," said the red demon. "And we're here to pump-"

The demons slap hands doing the high-five clap.

"You up," the demons say in unison.

"Riiiight," Usagi said. "So, you're not here to torture my son or…do stuff to me?"

"Huh?" said Gaz.

"We're only the best trainers on this side of Hell," Mez said. "Goku told us of his quest, so we decided to help him."

"Why would demons want to help my son?" Usagi said.

"Considering that the foes Goku will face are evil, we would LOVE to have them be here with US," said Gaz.

"That makes sense I guess. But, um, do you have any clothes that I can wear?"

"Ah, but why would you need clothes when wrestling is part of the training?"

"I don't think she meant how they used to wrestle," Mez said.

"Oh, come on," Gaz said, as he took off his tank top and shorts. "Who wouldn't want to wrestle me?"

Usagi looked down and widened her eyes in disbelief…

"Um, I'm good," Usagi said, as she laughs off the moment.

"I think you're missing the point, Gaz," Mez said. "Training should be about work, not fun."  
"Ohhhh," Gaz said, as he quickly gathered his clothes. "Sorry about that…"

"Um, no problem. So, about the clothes…?"

A short time later, Usagi, dressed in a tank top (which said "Hell's Bunny") and shorts, and her son Goku begin their training under the watch of Mez and Gaz. The purpose was to build up their spiritual and mental strength…

"That's it," Mez said. "Will will first do 100 squats and thrusts."

"Then we'll do 100 push-ups and other exercises," Gaz said.

"And then the real training will begin."

"I have been this tired since I trained under Master Raoh," Usagi said tiredly.

"I'll say," Goku said.

"The purpose of this training is to develop your spiritual selves," Mez said. "What you are breathing is not 'air', but what you think of as air."

"If you manage to get past that, there is no physical regimen that you cannot master," Gaz said.

"And if we succeed?" Goku asked.

"You can get our fruit," Mez said. "It will 'cap' you level of training, so that you can never go below that due to health or old age."

"But it won't prevent me from getting stronger?"

"Nope," Gaz said. "It just means that the fruit will not allow you to become weaker, even if you never train after us."

"Ohhhh…"

And so mother and son trained with the pair of demons for a month, getting stronger and tougher in the process. In the end, Usagi and Goku both get a piece of fruit that would allow them to remain as strong as they are, even in old age, but can continue to get stronger without decline.

"Buh-bye!" said Mez, as he waves goodbye.

"And don't forget to do your squats and thrusts!" Gaz said.

"Bye!" Goku said, as he waves good-bye.

"And thank you!" Usagi said, as she followed her son. With a hop, the pair found themselves on Snake Way, a long path that ran through Other World.

"Okay, we have to continue to run down to the end of this path," Goku said. "Do you think you're up to it, Mother?"

"After Mez and Gaz's training, I feel that I can run forever," Usagi said, as she flexed her muscles. "Mez helped me strengthen my gluts, giving me an awesome butt."

"Mother-!"

"I'm saying, dear," Usagi said, as she laughed at Goku's embarrassment. "But, we better get going."

"Right!" Goku said with enthusiasm.

And thus, mother and son ran down Snake Way. They ran for a while until they came across a palace.

"You smell that?" Goku asked.

"Yes, it smells like food," Usagi said. She then realized something.

"Goku, no."

"But Mother, I'm hungry," Goku whined.

"How can you be hungry?" Usagi said. "You're…dead."

"I'm just am, that's all."

"Okay," Usagi said with a sigh. "Let's go get something to eat…"

Upon entering the palace, the pair meets its owner.

"Welcome to my abode," said the blue-skinned beauty. "I am 'Princess Snake'."

"I am 'Goku'," Goku said.

"And my name is 'Usagi'," Usagi replied. "We wanted to know if you can spare some food for us to eat."

"Well, as long as you can keep me entertained, you can certainly partake in my meals," Princess Snake said. "Come; let's get you two cleaned up…"

In spite of attempts to seduce Goku, Princess Snake was indeed entertained by Usagi's life-story as a magical girl and an adventurer, so much so that she allowed Goku and Usagi to depart unmolested, instead of being kept at the palace as prisoners. In fact, Princess Snake gave the pair pointers on how to increase their speed via the 'Snake Fist'. She even gave Usagi a martial arts book based upon the Snake Fist.

"Bye!" Princess Snake said, as she and her servants waved their good-byes. "Don't be strangers!"

"Nice woman," Goku said.

"Well, sure," Usagi said, as she began to read the tome. She wasn't sure if she could bring the book back to Chikyuu, once her trip into the Other World was complete…

"Let's go," Usagi said, before she and her son continued their journey.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 5: "The Saiyan Saga" (V)**

* * *

Soon, Usagi and Goku arrived at their destination: the end of Snake Way. However, it was not the last thing they had to do, in order to reach their ultimate destination…

"Is that King Kai's Place?" Goku said, as he careens his head to stare at the tiny world.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Usagi said, as she tucks the tome into her waistband of her shorts. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," Goku said.

"Now, be careful," Usagi said. "The moment you hit that planet's gravitational pull, you might have problem with your landing."

"Aw, it's no big deal," Goku said. "Here I go-!"

SPRUNG!

Goku leaps into the air, and towards King Kai's Place. As predicted, the change of gravity did a number on Goku's descent.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku yelled.

SPLAT!

"Goku!" Usagi said, as she floated to her son's side. Immediately, she noticed the difference in the gravitational field of this small world…

"Nice going," said a nearby voice in a sarcastic manner.

Usagi looked up to see a short man who clearly wasn't human. In fact, he was a creature known as a "Shin-jin", a powerful being who were of a very old race.

"You?" Usagi said.

"Well, you're here," said King Kai of the North, as he steps out of his cottage. "And I take it that Izanagi is here with you?"

"…"

Meanwhile, back on Chikyuu, at Capsule Corp, Bulma was fretting over a prone Usagi…with Ranma.

"And she's been like this for a month," Bulma said with worry. "I've tried everything possible to wake her up..."

"Hmmm," Ranma said. His time with Gohan was cut short when Bulma, out of desperation, sent word to him about Usagi's physical state.

"Have there been any physiological changes while she was like this?"

"Well, I do detect increase kinetic activity in her nervous system," Bulma said, as she brings up Usagi's medical chart. "Even though her mind is gone, there is activity taking place."

"Just what I thought," Ranma said.

"What? What is it?"

Ranma tells Bulma that Usagi could be engaging in Astral Projection, using the power of her mind to travel to the Other World.

"I did not know such a thing was possible," Bulma said.

"Well, it's a lot more common than you think," Ranma said. "With sufficient training, even you can project your thoughts as a phantom being."

"Wow. I did not know that…"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Usagi," Ranma said. "She can handle herself as an astral projection. Still, keep me appraised on her physical condition, if any changes occur."

"Okay, I'll do it," Bulma said with a nod of her head. "I just hope that wherever Usagi is, she'll come back soon. After all, we still have that booster serum to work on…"

Back at King Kai's Place, Kai reluctantly takes on Goku and Usagi as students, mostly because of Kai's old alliance with the legendary Izanagi, who fought alongside other gods against a great menace that wiped out most of the old gods in the Universe…

"Alright, since you caught both Gregory the Cricket and Bubbles the Monkey, I will train you two in my Art," Kai said with a yawn. "However, while you are here, I expect chores to be done during training sessions."

"Well, if that's all, then it shouldn't be a problem," Goku said enthusiastically.

"That's because your mother will be doing the housework and cooking."

"Hey!" Usagi said. "Just because I'm a 'chick' that doesn't mean I'm the only one to help out around here…"

Pause.

"Goku, YOU are doing the chores, while I do the cooking."

"Aw, Mom!" Goku said. "That's what Chi-Chi does!"

"Then you don't get to eat."

"Fine, fine…"

"Okay," Kai said, after he giggled at Goku's dressing down. "I will now teach you…the Kai Ken. This style will allow you to harness energy from within and without quickly. However, it is true purpose is to prepare you to learn the ultimate technique: the Spirit Bomb."

"The Spirit…Bomb?" Goku said, as he flexed his limbs. Both he and his mother were getting used to the planet's gravity field, which was ten times that of a Class M planet…

"If you successfully learn the Kaio Ken first, then I will teach you the Spirit Bomb," Kai said. "Until then, we eat first, sleep for the night, and then begin training in the Kaio Ken…"

"Well, I do hope you have cable," Usagi said. "I don't want to miss out on my soaps."

Kai merely rolled his eyes in reply, thinking that it'll be a long training session indeed…

Meanwhile, back on Chikyuu, at Capsule Corp, Bulma continues to monitor Usagi's vitals.

"Amazing," Bulma said. "Not only is there increased synaptic activity, but I swear that Usagi is getting leaner. In fact, she looks like she getting a six-pack or something. It's as if whatever she is doing some place else is having an effect on her body here on Chikyuu-"

Suddenly, a commando SWAT-like team crashes through the window and into Usagi's room.

"What the-?" Bulma said.

"We are the Sons of the Red Ribbon Army!" said one of the masked men. "We heard that the mother of our hated foe, Goku Son Saotome, was here. And we aim to kidnap her and hold her ransom until Goku's father shows up…"

Pause.

"And then we'll kill them both to avenge the death of our leaders!"

"You can't come in here!" Bulma yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Oh, screw it!" said the mask man. "Open fire!"

At that moment, the Sons of the Red Ribbon Army discharged their weapons at Bulma.

"Ah!" Bulma yelled in fright.

RATATATATATATATA-!

However, soon enough, Bulma realized that she wasn't getting shot.

"Oh?" Bulma said, as she opened her eyes to see that Usagi was using her body, with her aura being visible, to block to bullets while still unconscious.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Usagi said, as she stuck out her hand, twirled around, and transformed into her Sailor Moon guise.

"How is she even doing that?" Bulma said.

Sailor Moon then took off her tiara, flips it, changes it for her Moon Tiara Attack, and throws it like a boomerang.

FFFT-FFFT-FFFT-FFFT-FFFT…

The glowing discus that was her tiara was aimed true, as it knocked the machine guns out of the hands of Sailor Moon's attackers.

"Wha-?" said the attackers' leader in surprise.

Once the tiara returned to its owner, Sailor Moon placed the tiara back on her head, then, using Elemental Air Bending, she blew the attackers out of the window.

WOOSH!

"Yahhhhhhh…!"

CRASH!

Bulma quickly run to the window and looks down.

"Bulma, I didn't know you had any guests today," said Bulma's mother, as she looked up from her garden.

"Oh, Mother," Bulma said, noting how ditzy her mother can be at times…

Bulma then turned her attention back to her friend Usagi, who was already back in bed, as well as back to normal. She wondered if Usagi had intervened, or if her body had a self-preservation aspect to it. Hopefully, Usagi will return from wherever she was at the moment, and make sense of what had just happened.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 6: "The Saiyan Saga" (VI)**

* * *

For the next six months, mother and son trained hard under the watchful guidance of King Kai, until…

"And, so you have it," Kai said proudly. "I have taught you both you know the Kaio Ken Technique and the Spirit Bomb Technique. Job well done."

Usagi smiled at the compliment. Usually when she trains under some one, they usually turn out to be complete perverts or megalomaniacs. At the very least, she didn't have to train under the watch of the black djinn known as "Mister Popo". Both she and her family still have the mental scars over that encounter…

"It's just too back I can't go back to Earth right away," Goku said.

"Don't worry, son," Usagi said. As soon as a year is up, we can utilize the Dragonballs to wish you back to life, and that's only a few months from now."

"Okay," Goku said with a satisfied nod. He then turned towards Kai.

"King Kai, can I hang out here some more? I think I can push my training further."

"I suppose it's possible," Kai said. "Your company is sorely needed around here."

"You have me and Bubbles to keep you company," Gregory said.

"Ook-eek!" Bubbles replied.

"Not now, you two," Kai said.

"Arrrgh!" said a voice from within King Kai's planet.

"Shut up, Bo-jack!"

"Well, I'll let everyone know that you are okay, Goku," Usagi said, as she begins to fade away.

"Tell Gohan and Chi-Chi that I love them!" Goku said. "And that I'll see them both soon!"

"I will, Goku! I will…"

Moments later, Usagi opened her eyes in her real body. She felt her mouth was dry.

"What?" Usagi croaked.

"You're okay!" Bulma said, as she rushed over to hug her best friend…

"And why the hell did you pull that stunt of yours!?" Bulma yelled angrily. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know!"

"I'm sorry!" Usagi said, as she flinched. "Don't yell at me, please-!"

Bulma sighed.

"You must be hungry," Bulma said.

"I'm starving, actually, but…I feel so stiff…"

"That's because you practically haven't moved in months. But you should be okay, once you get moving again."

"That's…good to hear," Usagi said. "But…how's the booster serum project working out?"

"Well, I am making progress in adapting it for human use," Bulma said. "But, I could use your help."

"Give me a day or two to read your notes, and I think I'll be ready to contribute to the project."

"Cool."

Over the next few months, Bulma and Usagi perfected the booster serum, which was based upon samples taken from Usagi's grandson Gohan. After painstaking research and development, the serum was ready for testing…

"So, here it is," Usagi said, as she looked at the vial that was colored a translucent blue color. "Every simulation of the effects of the serum has proved to be positive."

"But simulation doesn't take into every possible variable," Bulma said. "At least, as it pertains to the 'real world'."

"No kidding," Usagi said, as she placed the serum back into the lab's refrigerator. "Like it or not, someone has to volunteer to take the first dosage."

"Hmmmm…"

There was a moment of silence in Bulma's lab…

"I'll do it," Usagi said.

"But…that's insane!" Bulma replied. "First, you're needed for the up-coming fight with the Saiyans, and, secondly, your physiology is not exactly 'human'."

"But adaptive physiology will allow me to weather the worst effects of the booster serum, Bulma," Usagi countered. "At the very least, we'll know the threshold there will be when it comes to the serum's side-effects. And if we know what side-effects there are, we can attempt to compensate for them."

"If you think this is the best course of action, then I will support you on this," Bulma said, as she took a glance at the booster serum. "But we should tell the others about it-"

"No. You know what they will say. Well, Piccolo would wish me ill will, but you know that Ranma will try to stop me. And, if worse comes to worse, well…at least we tried, and we would know NOT to use the serum after all."

Bulma nods her head in agreement, in spite of her misgivings.

"Okay, then let's do it," Bulma said.

After a few preparations have been made, Usagi found herself strapped to a gurney.

"Okay, bite this," Bulma said, as she places a protective mouth piece into Usagi's mouth.

"Mmmmmph?" Usagi said, as she bit down on the mouth piece.

"Yep. Now, relax…"

Bulma then takes a syringe, and drew the serum from the tiny bottle.

"Now, there are eight spots to inject the serum into," Bulma said. "Not surprisingly, these are eight points of the body's chakra points. In fact, they coincide with the glands of the endocrine system within the human body, as well as other vital parts…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, I have to inject the first two shots directly into your brain," Bulma said. "You're ready?"

Usagi nods her head in reply.

"Okay, here goes…everything. I just hope that 'Acupuncture for Dummies' book was worth the read…"

As Bulma drove the long needles directly into her friend's brain, Usagi used her meditative skills to channel the pain away.

'I will not react on instinct,' Usagi said, as she gripped the gurney's rail. 'I WILL NOT REACT ON INSTINCT-!'

"There," Bulma said, as she pulled out the needle. She then placed it on a metal pan.

"One down, seven more injections to go…"

Later, Usagi is in bed recuperating from her ordeal. So far, the initials tests have showed no side-effects due to either the ejections or the serum. She did feel tired, though.

"Okay, well, that's it for today," Bulma said. "Just buzz me if you need anything."

"What if I'm incapacitated or something?" Usagi asked.

"That's what the bracelet monitor is for," Bulma said.

"You know, success or not, there has got to be a better way to administer the booster serum," Usagi said. "I don't think anyone would bother using it if they have to take eight evasive shots."

"I know, right?" Bulma said. "I am working on that. We might use 'nano-probes' to deploy the serum's effects, rather than use needles."

"I hope so," Usagi said with a yawn. "Well, it's bed time…"

"You want me to read you a bedtime story?" Bulma said with a grin.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Bulma…"

That night, Usagi tossed and turned. She dreamt of Saiyans and apes; of martial artists and of their destructive capabilities. And she dreamt of the Moon, and the power she derived from it…

The next day, Usagi was up, bright eye and bushy tailed, which was ironic considering what she discovered when she had gone to the bathroom to take a shower.

"WHAT?" Usagi said in shock. For some reason, she grew a monkey's tail; a BLOND monkey's tail.

Bulma, having heard Usagi, rushed into the bathroom.

"Usagi, what happened- what?" Bulma said in amazement upon seeing that Usagi had grown a blond monkey's tail.

"What the heck happened to me?" Usagi said. "The serum shouldn't have done this…?"

"We better get you back in the lab," Bulma said. "And we'll have to let Ranma and the others know what's been going on."

Usagi sighed in defeat. She knew that Ranma wouldn't like hearing this latest fiasco of hers…

"Okay, let me get this straight," Ranma said, after rubbing his forehead. "Usagi decided to test the booster serum on herself in order to make sure that it was safe for use. Correct?"

"Correct," Bulma replied.

"Somehow, her xeno-morphic physiology adapted the properties of the serum a bit too well."

"Yes. The key amino-acids that allowed for the booster serum to be effective are based upon the amino acids found in Gohan's samples. In theory, the only thing that should have happened was to make the recipient of the serum be able to process energy at a much more efficient rate, thereby allowing less recovery time needed to replenish that energy."

"Okay, I see where you are going with this," Ranma said with a nod. "So, now what?"

"Rather than inject the serum into the recipient, we can use nano-probes to do the same thing," Bulma said. "Once injected, the probes will merely beef up the cells abilities to recover from the stress put on them."

"Like breaking down the muscles during training, and then rebuild them to make them stronger," Ranma replied.

"Correct. Thus, the probes will merely reprogram the existing cells to do the same thing that the serum would have down."

"And no mutations will be possible."

"Yes. You won't have to worry about other people growing tails or anything, although I do contend that Usagi's unique physiology was the one that caused the changes within her, using the serum's properties as the catalyst."

"Okay, then. What about…Usagi? Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she will. In essence, she adapted the Saiyan physiology with no additional side-effects."

"Other than she has a tail now."

"Other than THAT, yes."

"Well," Ranma said, as he turned to face his wife. "What do you have to say about all that?"

"Um, sorry?" Usagi said bashfully.

"Usagi-"

"Look, Ranma, I'm the one with the tail, okay? Cut me some slack."

"Well, fine. But, in the future, I would implore you to consult with me first, before you take risks, okay?"

"Okay, Ranma, I will," Usagi said, as she sighed.

"Usagi-"

"I'll TRY. Geez…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 7: "The Saiyan Saga" (VII)**

* * *

After a single year, the two Saiyans that Z Warriors waiting for had finally arrived on Chikyuu.

THOOM!

The impact of the Saiyans' space pods did much to tear up the streets of West City. Unfortunately, this destructive act was but the first of what will be a long day of terror…

"Ah, we're here," said the muscle-bound bald man with the mustache. "We're here!"

"So, we are," said the shorter man with the spiky hair. He looked around the area to see that the local inhabitants were awestruck at their presence.

"Nappa?" said the shorter man.

"Of course, Vegeta," said the burly man, as he pointed his right index and middle up…

"Um, are you aliens?" asked one of the bystanders.

Suddenly, everything goes what, as the Saiyan named Nappa unleashed a destructive power that takes out the entire city.

BA-BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, both Nappa and Vegeta were floating over a huge crater.

"Yes, yes we are," Nappa said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Leave it to his partner to make a joke out of everything that was important to him…

"So, what's next?" Nappa asked.

"We find these Dragonballs," Vegeta said. "But first…let's eliminate the ones who killed Radditz."

"Aw, man!" Nappa said.

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be simpler if we just find these balls, and just, I don't know, destroy this planet with everyone on it, including Radditz' killers?" Nappa said.

"What are you, getting SOFT?" Vegeta said with a sneer.

"Fine, fine. Let's just kill these fools, and be done with it."

"That's the Saiyan spirit," Vegeta said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Maybe we can get a descent challenge in this part of the galaxy for a change…"

And, with that the Saiyans take to the skies, searching for sport to hunt down and kill.

Meanwhile, in East City, at Capsule Corp, Bulma and Usagi are watching the news…

"…And with the destructive power that these alien arrivals, one can only pray that a miracle will be forth coming," said the news anchor, who was distraught over the loss of a colleague, who, along with others, were vaporized by Nappa's attack in East City. "This is KBC News, signing off-"

CLICK!

"Well, it's time," Usagi said, as she rubbed her hands.

"And it's about time, too," Bulma said, as she finishes preparing a special medical bag for Usagi to take with her. "I packed everything that you guys might need."

"Hopefully, it'll be enough," Usagi said. She then fists the air…

"Crane Moon Prism…MAKE-UP!" Usagi said, ushering her other guise as "Shin Sailor Moon".

"You know, I never get less impressed by your transformations," Bulma said, as she hands the special medical bag over to her friend. "Usagi, can you, well-"

"I know," Sailor Moon said, as she held Bulma's hand. "I'll be carefull."

"I was about to ask you to watch Ranma for me," Bulma said with a grin. "He's the only man whose presence would be sorely missed, if something was to happen to him."

"Feh," Sailor Moon said with a smile. "I'll be sure to watch his back...and fine backside he has."

Pause.

"But seriously, be careful," Bulma said, as she gave Usagi a hug. "You're my best friend, you know…"

And, with that, Sailor Moon takes to the skies, where she would meet the other Z Warriors.

"Ah, so it's true," Piccolo said, as he sees Sailor Moon land. "You've become a Saiyan."

"Really?" Gohan said.

"No, I haven't," Sailor Moon said.

"No, she just became less responsible," Ranma replied.

"Humph. Anyway, I got the new improved booster serum to use, just in case."

"We're not going get monkey tails if we take that serum of yours, yeah?" Krillin asked.

"No, you won't," Sailor Moon said.

"Well, I guess it is okay, then."

"Count me out," Tien Shenhan said. "I prefer using my training to boost my prowess."

"You said it, Tien," Chaotzu said.

"Well, maybe you need it, but I don't."

"Awww…"

"Well, I don't need that stuff myself either," Ranma said. "In fact, I took the time to create a new martial arts technique."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Piccolo said.

"Really, Grandpa?" Gohan said.

"Well, I figured that it was time," Ranma said with a shrug. "I wish I had more time to perfect it, but, well-"

"So, there THEY are," said a voice from above.

All eyes turned towards the newest arrivals.

"It's them!" Krillin yelled, as Nappa and Vegeta land onto the ground.

"Look at them," Nappa said with a sneer. "If this is all that this planet has to offer as a 'challenge', we won't have any problems obtaining these Dragonballs…"

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course," said Vegeta with an evil grin. "My partner here is 'Nappa', and I am 'Vegeta', the Prince of all the Saiyans!"

"Oh, joy, I'm impressed," Ranma said sarcastically.

"You dare mock me?" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, no, no…well, yeah."

"Why you-!"

"Hold on, Vegeta," Nappa said. He then takes his scouter to check the power-levels of those who stood before him and Vegeta…

"Interesting. Only three of them have power-levels just above 1 Radditz."

"Pardon?" Usagi said.

"My apologies," Vegeta said. "We rate power-levels based upon increments of Radditz."

"You mean your friend," Ranma said, with clenched fist. "The one who murdered my son like a coward?"

"Feh. Yeah, that's him. Anyway, so, the kid over there has the power rating of 0.9 Radditz, or 90 percent of Radditz power."

"Oh, wow," Gohan said. "That means I'm almost as strong as my uncle…if that was my true power level."

"Just as I thought."

"What?" Nappa said.

"These creatures can hide their true power levels."

"What kind of cheaters are we dealing with?" Nappa said.

"What, indeed," Vegeta said, as he spies on Sailor Moon's tail. "Wait. YOU. Woman. What are you?"

"Um, I don't understand," Usagi said.

"That tail of yours means that you're a Saiyan, but I know of no other female Saiyans that have survived the destruction of Vegeta-sai."

"I'm not a Saiyan…sort of…"

"It doesn't matter," Vegeta sneered. "If Saiyan or not, you will succumb to the might of Nappa, and me, Vegeta, the prince of all the Saiyans!"

"How should we do this, Vegeta," Nappa asked. "Should we get straight to the point?"

"No, let's see if they can survive the preliminaries," Vegeta said. "Plant some Saibamen."

"'Saibamen'?" Krillin asked. "What's that?"

"Oh, you'll see," Vegeta said with an evil grin. "Nappa?"

"Of course," Nappa said, as he took out a vial. He then uncorked it, and scattered droplets.

"Ranma, that vial has cultured plant cells with distinct personalities," Sailor Moon said, as she attuned her senses to determine the nature of the liquid.

"What does she means by that?" Tien asked.

"It means that we can grow our own minions, fool!" Vegeta yelled.

Sure enough, a dozen green, plant-like creatures spring forth from the ground.

"Krrrrrek!" said one of the Saibamen.

"L-look at that!" Krillin said.

"Yeah, look at that," Vegeta said. "Each Saibaman has the power-levels equal to one Radditz. Defeat THEM, and you might have a chance to defeat US."

"Oh, Vegeta, don't get their hopes too high," Nappa said.

"Well, I just want these fools to put up a good fight, is all…"

"Oh, my goodness, Ranma!" Sailor Moon said.

"What is it?" Ranma said in a serious tone.

"Aren't they so CUTE?"

"…What?"

"Krrreek?" said one of the Saibamen.

"They are NOT cute, you idiot female!" Vegeta said. "They are tools of destruction, and they will destroy YOU ALL-!"

Just then, Yamcha, Master of the Wolf Fang Fist drop in.

"Stan back!" Yamcha said heroically. "With me here, these clowns are good as done for!"

"It's Yamcha!" Krillin said.

"That's right! And together, we will win!"

"You first," Vegeta said.

"Huh, what?" Yamcha said, as one of the Saibamen grabs Yamcha, before bellowing itself up.

"Yamcha!" Sailor Moon said.

Too late.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, Yamcha's still form was left in a crater.

"Yamcha?" Krillin said.

"Oh, my kami!" Tien said. "They killed Yamcha!"

"You bastard!" Chaotzu replied.

"As you can see, we do mean to kill you all, with or without the Dragonballs," Vegeta said. "What do you have to about THAT?"

Sailor Moon turned to face Vegeta and Nappa.

"If conflict is what you seek, then you found it…in spades," Sailor Moon said.

Pause.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice, and on behalf of the Z Warriors…you will be PUNISHED!"

"Whoa, I never seen Usagi so heroic before," Krillin said.

"Yeah, but I could do without the sentai posing," Piccolo said.

"Eh, you get used to it," Ranma said with a shrug. "Alright, guys, let's go kick some Saiyan butt!"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 8: "The Saiyan Saga" (VIII)**

* * *

The fight would be intense, and none will come out of it unscathed.

"Put me in coach, and allow ME to avenge Yamcha!" Krillin said to Ranma.

"Ha!" Piccolo said.

"What?"

"The six-year old is stronger than YOU are, human," Piccolo said. "Yep, you're pretty much a 'meat shield'."

"I'll show YOU! Scatter Shot Blast!"

Krillin begins his attack with what appeared to be a Kamehameha Wave. However, upon the discharge of the attack, the beam breaks up into three smaller energy discharges, and bombards the ground where the Saibamen were.

"Krreek?"

BA-BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, three Saibamen were destroyed.  
"I…I did it," Krillin said tiredly.

"Good for you," Vegeta said. "You killed the equivalent of three Radditz, and you are already winded. But guess what? You have eight more Radditz to go, while Nappa is the equivalent of FIVE Radditz and me…fifteen…"

Pause.

"So, it's that ALL that you got?"

"Wha…what?" Krillin said.

"Oh, boys, get THEM," Nappa said.

That's when the remaining Saibamen attacked en masse.

"Oh, no you don't!" Piccolo said, as he dodges one Saibaman, guts him, tosses him into the air, and then blasts him with an energy discharge that came from his mouth.

FWOOOSH!

"Kreeek-!"

"Chestnut Roasting on an Open Fire!" Ranma said, as he delivered multiple hits and kicks at near invisible speed, knocking away his opponents in the process.

BAM! SMACK! CRACK!

Once some distance was between him and his opponents, Ranma unleashed an attack wave, called the Vacuum Blade Technique, which was from the Yama Senken, a nominally forbidden sub-style within the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu.

FWOOSH!

The displacement of the air cut a swath of destruction that ends up slicing Ranma's opponents into pieces.

"Krreeek-!"

When it was all over, there were pieces of Saibamen all over the field.

"Well, would you look at THAT," Nappa said. "That human has some talent after all."

"Actually, I'm more impressed with the girl," Vegeta said sarcastically, as he points to Sailor Moon, as she deals with her Saibamen attackers.

"Kreeek!" screeched a Saibaman, as he pounced on Sailor Moon.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelped, as she narrowly dodged the pounce. She then turned to see that the Saibaman had recovered, and was ready for another go at her.

"You…you stay away!" Sailor Moon said. She really didn't want to hurt the little guy, knowing that the real culprit were its Saiyan masters.

"Kreek!" the Saibaman said, as he took a swipe at Sailor Moon with its claws.

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon said, as she felt the cut on her cheek. "That hurts!"

"Kreek!" the Saibaman chortles. It began to lick the blood it drew from its fingers.

"That does it. Form 'Lunar Spear'!"

Sailor Moon clapped her hands together, and then widened her arms in one motion. In a flash of light, a spear with a crescent blade was formed.

"Okay, come at me, you greenie meanie!" Sailor Moon said, as she swept her feet into a fighting stance.

The Saibaman seemingly laughed, as he pounced again. Sailor Moon replied this latest attack by first twirling her spear, allowing her to ram the dull end of her spear into the gut of her attacker.

POOM!

Sailor Moon then stepped back, twirled her spear again, and brought the blade of her spear down hard, cleaving the Saibaman in half.

SLICE!

"Kreek-!"

Two more Saibamen sees that Sailor Moon had eliminated their "brothers", so that they joined in on the attack, but from two different vectors. They were determined to box her in, forcing her to decide which foe to go after first.

"Humph," Sailor Moon said, as she stabs the ground with her spear. She then kicked the first Saibaman, whirled around the pole of her spear, used her lead leg to catch the second Saibaman, pulled the Saibaman forward until she followed through on her kick. That way, the second Saibaman would be flung where the first Saibaman had been countered. Once Sailor Moon knew where her opponents were, she used her momentum to fling herself into the air while withdrawing her spear from the ground. She then called out her attack.

"Moon Crescent SLASH!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she took a slice with her spear. However, upon calling out her attack, a beam of energy was discharged, resulting in her attackers being cleaved in half.

SLICE!

"Kreeek!"

"Ha!" Sailor Moon said, as she prepared for the next wave of attackers. "Who's next…?"

"Wow, that's really impressive, Vegeta," Nappa said.

"Humph," the Saiyan Prince replied. "Well, see how she and her puny friends fair against us…"

The battle with the Saibamen rages until all dozen of them had been defeated.

"Is that all that you got?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, no," Vegeta said. "I guess it's time for the 'main event'. Nappa?"

"With pleasure, Vegeta," Nappa said, as the big, burly man step forth. He scans Z Warriors with a critical eye, until he picks his first victim.

"Okay, let's play a game," Nappa said. "Einie, minie, mighty…MOE!"

Nappa moved at a speed that impressed even Ranma, as he blasted into Tien, flared his battle aura, and sliced off Tien's hand in one hand chop.

CHOP!

"Ah!" Tien yelled.

"Tien!" Chaotzu yelled.

"Ah, need a hand?" Nappa yelled, as Tien took to the air. "Oh, no, you're not going to get away like THAT!"

Nappa took to the air, only to have Ranma intercept Nappa's trajectory.

"No," Ranma yelled, as he suddenly appeared over the Saiyan, opened his left palm and discharge Moka Takabisha Attack…right in Nappa's face.

FWOOSH!

"Yarrrgh-!"

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled.

"Got it!" Sailor Moon said, as she rushed over to where Tien's fallen forearm was. Meanwhile, Tien fell to ground, weakened by loss of blood while going into a state of shock.

"Arrgh!" Tien said, as he was helped by Sailor Moon.

"Easy," Sailor Moon said. "You'll be okay."

"But…my arm-"  
"Can be reattached," Sailor Moon said. "You trust me, right?"

Tien looked into Sailor Moon's eyes, and nods his head in reply. He had first met the magical girl back during his training days under the watch of the Crane Sage. He wasn't really impressed by her demeanor, but learned to respect Sailor Moon's dedication in learning a martial arts style while under the cruel watch of a distant master…

"Okay, we're done," Tien said. "I have to get Chiaotzu-"

"You'll pay for hurting my best friend!" Chiaotzu said he attached himself on Nappa's back. He then began to glow.

"No, Chiaotzu!" Tien said. He recognized immediately the technique his sparring partner was trying to employ. And, he wasn't the only one.

"Chiaotzu, get out of the way!" Ranma said, as he wiped the blood from his lips, after an exchange of blows with Nappa.

"But these guys have to be stopped!" Chiaotzu said. "I can't let them continue their rampage!"

"Chiaotzu, no!" Tien said.

"Good-bye, Tien…"

BOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, Nappa was still standing.

"Aw, man!" Nappa said with annoyance. "He blew up all over my armor…"

"You…fiend!" Tien said. "You'll pay for this!"

"With what? One hand?"

"Tien-!" Sailor Moon began to say.

"You…are the last of us, in the Crane School, Bunny," Tien said. "Make us proud."

"Tien-!"

"RRRAARRGGGHHH!" Tien yelled, as he discharged a blast (called the "Domination Blast"), one that could level an entire mountain in mere moments.

"YARRRRGH!" Nappa yelled, as he was engulfed by Tien's attack…

Tien breathed heavily, as collapsed onto the ground, entirely spent of energy.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Tien said, as he dies right on the ground.

"That…actually hurt," Nappa said. "I might have to take you guys seriously."

"Yeah, you might," Ranma said. He then turned towards his now-sobbing wife.

"Usagi, I need you to function."

"But, Tien and Chiaotzu are DEAD!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"I know you are grieving, but the rest of the world is counting on us to hold the line until Goku gets here," Ranma said. "All five of us combined easily equal the power of this guy. So, please, I need you to act."

Sailor Moon nods her head in reply, and places her hand on Tien Shenhan's still remains.

"I promise to live up to the standards of the Crane Style School of Martial Arts, my brothers," Sailor Moon said…

Sailor Moon then stands up, and takes to the skies to be with her husband.

"I'm ready, Ranma," Sailor Moon said.

Ranma nods his head in reply, and then turned to face his comrades and grandson.

"Piccolo, Krillin…Gohan. We take this guy out. Now, here's what we do-"

"Who made YOU the leader?" Piccolo sneered.

"You got any good ideas yourself?" Ranma countered. "I would just LOVE to hear them."

Piccolo growled but did not reply.

"Um, before we begin, can I still take that booster serum?" Krillin asked.

"Aren't you afraid of growing a tail?" Gohan asked.

"I rather live with a tail than be dead."

"Point, taking."

"Here," Sailor Moon said, as she reached into her pocket, and pulls out the new and improved booster serum. "Just press the nozzle directly into the skin where your neck artery is. The serum's properties will do the rest…"

Sailor Moon then tosses the booster serum to Krillin, who catches it with ease.

KTCH!

"Okay," Krillin said, as he removes the cap. He could see the nozzle clearly.

"Here goes nothing…"

Krillin injects the serum into his neck. He felt a cold chill that ran from his neck, which then spreads throughout his body.

"WHOA!" Krillin said.

"What's it like?" Ranma asked. He didn't want the booster serum, thinking that his new technique would be more than sufficient to defeat the likes of Nappa.

"It feels like an ice cream headache," Krillin said. "Woo-hoo! And it feels great!"

"Uh, hello?" Nappa said, as he waved his hands. "Remember the guy who is killing you all?"

"Settle down, Nappa," Vegeta said. "Let the puny humans have their drugs."

"Aw, Vegeta! That's cheating!"

"Well, we already did kill three of their friends, you know."

"Good point."

"You're good to go?" Ranma said.

"I'm more than good," Krillin said. "Let's go kick some Saiyan butt!"

"Now, where have I heard THAT before?" Nappa said. "Oh, yeah. Before I killed three of your friends!"

"And it is because of what YOU did that will insure your defeat," Sailor Moon said, as her eyes turned green. "Sailor Moon says!"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dragon's Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 9: "The Saiyan Saga" (IX)**

* * *

As Shin Sailor Moon's aura glowed, everyone could see that her eyes were glowing green…

"Oh, no!" Krillin yelled. "Usagi is going to become that green rage she-monster!"

"Oh, boy!" Nappa said. "Looks like we have a surprise here!"

"So it appears to be so," Vegeta said. "This should be interesting…"

However, not all was what appeared to be.

FLASHBACK!

Months ago, in the Other World, on King Kai's Planet…

"Okay, in order to begin your training in the Kaio Ken Technique, I want to know exactly what you two know," King Kai said, as he stood in front of his newest students Goku Son Saotome and Usagi Tsukino-Saotome. "Let's start with you, Usagi."

"Um, okay," Usagi said. "Well, I know a variety of techniques that take into account of my gender, of course."

"Such as?"

"Um, well, I have mastered 'Inujutsu', for starters."

"I'm not familiar with that."

"Well, um, here, let me whisper into your ears," Usagi said, as she glanced over at her adopted son.

"Really, there is not much you can surprise me, but, go ahead," Kai said, as Usagi stepped up to whisper exactly what Inujutsu was…

"Oh, my," Kai said, as he blushed. "Well, no wonder I didn't know what that was. You learned that style from demons."

"Well, it was a long time ago, King Kai," Usagi said. "It's not something that I relished on learning to master, except that it was necessary to defeat the succubus who wanted to steal Ranma away from me."

"Understandable, but definitely not useful for what you and the other Z Warriors will be facing."

"Well…it COULD be. It depends on how far Ranma is willing to allow me to go, not to mention how cute the victim- er, I mean the opponent is."

"Uh, no," Kai said as he cleared his throat. "Let's keep this fight as clean and as above board as possible."

"Okay," Usagi said with a shrug.

"So, anything else you know?"

"Well, my I started out self-taught, relying on fragments of memory of my life as the Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium," Usagi said. "All 'Sailor Senshi' had to learn basic defensive combat styles in relations to their magical attacks. Unfortunately, when I was reborn in my current life, it was largely forgotten."

"Well, I'm sure that I can help you remember that aspect of your life," King Kai said. "Go on."

"Well, the first real martial art was a course in self-defense and basic tactics at Starfleet Academy on Earth. After that, I learned the Wyrding Way from the Bene Gesserit, thousands of years in the future. Then, I learned Pankration from my time in Ancient Greece on Earth from the Amazons, the Spartans and others from that area. For a number of years, I picked up a style or technique here and there as I traveled the Universe, across time and space, with Ranma."

"I'm surprised that you never learned your husband's martial arts tradition," Kai said.

"Well, I'm not a fighting enthusiast like he is," Usagi said. "For the most part, I learned to fight in order to survive. If I did learn a style to master it, it's only because there was a reason for it, such as when someone challenge me or something."

"Okay, go on…"

"So, the only other dedicated martial arts styles that I did become proficient in were in the Big Dipper Fist, from a despot named Raoh, and the Crane Fist from a cruel master named Shen. Everything after that and between involved learning how to use weapons of a variety types, both 'modern' and 'ancient'."

"Wow, Mom," Goku said. "You seem to know a lot."

"Yeah, well, your father is more enthusiastic for that sort of thing," Usagi said with a sigh. "I rather be a good wife and mother than be a good fighter. In fact, I prefer to leave the fighting to you and your father entirely."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, it's nothing wrong with being a fighter, Goku. I just…never wanted to be that…"

Pause.

"You know, I remember when I first started my 'career' in protecting others from harm, I was SO afraid of getting hurt. Now, dealing with bad guys is like second nature to me."

"That's because you had no choice in the matter," Kai said. "But if you are to defeat these two Saiyans with your son, your husband and your allies, you will have to embrace that part of you that you don't want a part of…"

Pause.

"And I noticed that you have a different side of yourself called a 'Hulkusagi'?"

"How do you know?" Usagi said, as she is taken aback.

"I see everything that happens in this part of the Universe," Kai said. "It…kind of is my job."

"I hope you don't see EVERYTHING," Usagi said.

"I'm NOT a 'Peeping Tom', you know!" Kai said defensively. "Nevertheless, I know about your inner rage she-monster. And in order for you to master my techniques, you will have to embrace it."

"But…how? I'm barely myself when I am 'her'."

"That is where I come in. I will help you temper your inner beast, so that you can use that power for good."

"If that's true, then I will be ever grateful," Usagi said.

"Then, we can begin your training in earnest," Kai said with a smile, before turning to Goku for his talk…

END FLASHBACK!

As everyone watched with interest, Sailor Moon activated her power by tapping into the potential energy of her inner she-monster.

"Kaio Ken!" Sailor Moon said, as her aura flared.

FWOOSH!

"Whoa, Vegeta!" Nappa said. "Her power levels have increased to…TWO Radditz!"

"I am perfectly aware of that, Nappa," Vegeta said, as he tapped into his scanner. "If you're not careful, you might let a woman defeat you."

"As if I'm going to let THAT happen!"

Sailor Moon grinned. Inwardly, she was nervous about using the Kaio Ken by tapping into Hulkusagi's power. According to King Kai, the Kaio Ken Technique allows the fighter to double his or her potential power, which is great for her son Goku. The bad thing for Sailor Moon is that the more potential energy she acquires from the monstrous half, the more likely she could transform into Hulkusagi, and completely lose control over herself. If she had more time to train, Sailor Moon could learn to tap into her normal sailor senshi abilities, but, given the nature of the opponents that the Z Fighters would have to face, there wasn't much time to do so. Hence, Sailor Moon took a short cut to achieve the power she needs at the risk of her sanity…

"Good job, Usagi," Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting stance. "It's time to use MY new technique: the Hidden Lotus."

"Sounds a bit 'soft' to me," Piccolo said.

"Soft, huh?" Ranma said. "There are eight chakra points in the human body, points that regulate chi flow. When we first study martial arts at a master level, we only tap the first chakra point. Over the years, I've learned to tap into all eight chakra points. However, my new technique allows me to 'mainline' all eight chakra points without resistance…"

Pause.

"Right now, I've already opened the first 'gate' of the Hidden Lotus, in preparation for this fight," Ranma said. "Now, observe, as I open the 'gate' of the second chakra point. Hidden Lotus: Second Gate Opening!"

FWOOSH!

Ranma's battle aura flared, as he increased his power…

"Whoa!" Krillin said. He then looked at himself.

"And…I had to use a booster serum, too…"

"Vegeta, he's two Radditzs, too," Nappa exclaimed.

"Well, then, don't just stand there!" Vegeta yelled. "Do something!"

"Oh, right!" Nappa said, as he opened his mouth to utilize his "Cannon of Destruction Attack".

BA-FWOOSH!

Ranma squint his eyes, as he embraced what was about to happen. At the last minute, Ranma increased his access to his potential power, in order to beef up his defenses.

"Third Gate Opening-!"

BOOM!

The force of impact drives Ranma through the air, and into the side of a mountain.

CRACK-BAM!

"Ranma!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Grandpa!" Gohan yelled. He then looked at Nappa.

"You…bastard!" Gohan yelled, as he cupped is hands. "Special Power!"

Gohan discharged a massive energy wave that sailed towards Nappa.

"You got to do a lot better than THAT, kid!" Nappa yelled, as he bats away Gohan's attack. "Yah!"

BLAM!

"Speak for yourself!" Krillin yelled, as he creates his own attack: Destructo Discus. "Ha!"

"What?" Nappa yelled, as he narrowly avoids getting cleaved in half by one discus, although his face had gotten cut up by another. "Argh!"

The distraction that Nappa felt was enough to allow Piccolo to act, as he used the Multi-Form Technique to split into three beings.

"Ha!" said the first Piccolo, as he pummeled his fist into Nappa's back, after appearing behind him.

"Arrgh!" Nappa yelled, as he careens forward.

The second Piccolo smiled, as he delivered a kick that sent Nappa towards the skies.

BLAM!

"Wahhhhhh!" Nappa yelled.

"Special Beam Cannon!" said the third Piccolo. He knew that with only a third of his power, he might not make the killing blow with this attack. But, damn, it felt good.

WRRIILLLLLL-FWOOSH!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!" Nappa yelled, as he took the shot into the gut. Unfortunately, as Piccolo predicted, the shot did NOT deliver the killing blow.

"That…hurt!" Nappa said.

"We hope so," Sailor Moon said, as she unleashed her attack. "Mad Love Hurts!"

Sailor Moon throws up what appeared to be small heart at Nappa.

"Ha, you missed!" Nappa said, as he dodges out of the way.

"Did I?"

The heart stops, and then suddenly expands to the size of a house…and then to the size of a building…and then it suddenly begins to drop on Nappa.

"What kind of attack is that?" Piccolo yelled.

"A feint," Sailor Moon said, as she felt her husband Ranma's energy surge, even though he was still buried inside the mountain.

"This…is stupid!" Nappa said, as he was slammed by the giant heart. He tried to push it off of him, but to no avail.

"How is that that I can't move it?" Nappa said incredulously.

"It's called 'love', Nappa," Sailor Moon said. "My love for my family and my friends is greater than your hatred and contempt for others. So imagine how really small you are when compared to THAT, fiend."

"No!" Nappa said, as he charged up his energy. "I will not be taken down by something as stupid as THAT!"

"Maybe not by MY attack, but you will fall by my husband's."

"What-?"

"Fourth Gate Opening!" Ranma yelled, as he primed his attack. "Moka Takabisha: Perfect!"

Fueled by extreme confidence, Ranma discharged an energy wave that engulfed Nappa.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Nappa yelled. "This can't end like this!"

"It does," Ranma said, as he poured on the power. "And good-bye."

"No-!"

"Fifth Gate Opening!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

When the smoke cleared, Nappa was gone.

"We…we did it?" Krillin said in caution.

Ranma, tired, gives the thumbs up hand gesture.

"We did it!"

"Yeah, we did," Piccolo said with a smile. He then turned towards Gohan.

"You did good, kid."

"Thanks, Mister Piccolo," Gohan said.

Sailor Moon sighed, as she turned towards Ranma. She smiled, even as Ranma smiled back.

"Ranma, I'm proud of you-"

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

In short order, a beam of energy was drilled through Sailor Moon, Piccolo and Ranma.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon said, as she fell onto the ground.

"Wha-what?" Krillin said, as he sees three of his fall by the hands of Vegeta, who shot them using a single energy beam that came out of his right index finger.

"Mister Piccolo?" Gohan said, as he knelled at Piccolo's still body. "Mister Piccolo…?"

"How sickening," Vegeta said, as he takes off his scouter. "This is why I dislike wasting time like this…"

Gohan then turned to see the still form of his grandfather, as his grandmother crawled to her husband's side.

"You…you killed them!" Gohan said, as he turned on Vegeta. "You killed Mister Piccolo and my grandfather!"

"True," Vegeta said. "But don't worry kid. You and the rest of the trash will soon be joining them."

Meanwhile, darkness began to fall upon Sailor Moon, as she struggled to regain consciousness.

"Ranma," Sailor Moon said, as she reached over to her husband. "I'm sorry for not being strong enough to save you and the others…"

Pause.

"But, at least we can be together in the next life," Sailor Moon said with finality, as she closes her eyes for the final time…

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dragon's Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 10: "The Saiyan Saga" (Final)**

* * *

As death begins to take hold of the Moon Princess, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother," said a familiar voice. "Please, stay with me."

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but, slowly, she can make out whose image she was seeing…"

"Goku?" Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, it's me, Mom," Goku said gently. "Please, take this senzu bean."

"But…your father-"

"I know, but I don't want to lose you, too."

Sailor Moon sees the senzu bean in Goku's hand. She nods her head, which Goku interprets as his consent to put the special bean in his mother's mouth.

"I'll go see to Gohan and Krillin," Goku said, before he stands up and walks away…

Sailor Moon closes her eyes, as she chews on the bean. With each chew, a single thought ran through her mind.

'I will live for my friends,' Sailor Moon said. 'I will live for my family…"

Sailor Moon's aura began to show, as her energy levels began to increase. She then began to rise to her feet, as the Moon Princess had gotten the fog in her mind was replaced by one thing: a thirst for justice.

"Vegeta," Sailor Moon said, as she got back on her feet, if a bit on the wobbly side. "You took my husband away from me…"

Sailor Moon then turned to face the Prince of the Saiyans.

"Prepare to be punished!" Sailor Moon said, as the ground around her quaked.

"Bring it on, woman!" Vegeta said with a sneer. "Let's see what you got!"

"Gladly. Kaio Ken Times Two!"

FWOOSH!

'So, this female is now at FOUR Radditz,' Vegeta thought. 'I'm still above THAT-"

"Kaio Ken Factor Three!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta said, realizing that his opponent's power was now at EIGHT Radditz, even as Sailor Moon drew her Lunar Spear, and cleaved the ground with it.

SLICE-!

THOOOM!

The ground split open, causing a fissure that ran for at least smile in the vector of Sailor Moon's attack. However, the displacement of the air nearly cut Vegeta in half.

"Whoa!" Vegeta said. For the first time, Vegeta realized that he might have faced a worthy opponent.

Sailor Moon was about to rush forward when-

"Mother, wait!" Goku said.

In spite of breathing hard, in spite of the headache Sailor Moon was feeling while tapping deep within her own potential, she stopped.

"Wha-what is it?" Sailor Moon managed to say. She needed to stay focus, or she will 'hulk-out' into an uncontrollable she-monster.

"We can't have this fight here, with…with what happened to Dad and the others," Goku said.

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth, but nods her head.

"Krillin, take care of the….bodies," Goku said. He then turned towards his son.

"Gohan, help Krillin."

"But what about you and Grandma?" Gohan said.

"Between the two of us, this guy is done," Goku said. "Trust me on this."

Gohan looks at his father, then at his grandmother, and then back at his father.

"Okay, Daddy," Gohan said.

"Good luck, guys," Krillin said.

Goku nods his head, and then faces Vegeta.

"If you want a full out fight, you can follow me," Goku said. "Unless, you want to hide behind the dead bodies of my friends and father."

"You father?" Vegeta said. "That MAN I killed is NOT your father. YOU are Kakkarot, son of the warrior Bardock, a common warrior from the dead world of Vegeta-sai."

"All that what you say may be true, but Ranma Saotome is my father, as well as Gohan, the man who intrusted my welfare into Ranma's hands, after he accidentally died when I went 'ape'."

"Ah, so you are fatherless through and through. How sad. I lost my father, the great King Vegeta, and you don't see ME caring like weakling."

"Then I feel sorry for you," Goku said, as he turned to his mother, who nods her head in reply. He then took one look at Vegeta once more before he took to the skies.

"Follow me," Goku said, as he flew with Sailor Moon right behind him.

"Oh, I will," Vegeta said, as he took to the skies after his prey…

"Gohan, help me," Krillin said, even as Gohan watches the trio of flyers go off into the distance.

"Uh, right," Gohan said, as he begins to help Krillin recover the dead bodies of his grandfather and friends…

A short time later, all three combatants land in a desert-like wasteland.

"We're here," Goku said.

"We are," Vegeta replied, as he looks around the scenery. "I must say that I'm very impressed-"

Suddenly, two, mountain-size boulders from opposite ends smashed together, with Vegeta iin between them.

CRASH!

"Mother!" Goku said, realizing that his mother was utilizing Earth Bending to launch the first attack.

"I'm sorry, Goku," Sailor Moon said. "But he needs to pay for killing your father."

BOOM!

Vegeta used his battle aura to explode out of his so-called tomb.

"No honor?" Vegeta said. "Fine. Female or not, I will beat you to death!"

With that, Vegeta flies forward in a blaze of fury.

"Oh, no you don't!" Goku yelled. "Kaio-Ken Times Four!"

"What?" Vegeta yelled. "SIXTEEN RADDITZS?"

"Yeah, whatever that means," Goku said. "Kamehameha!"

Goku unleashed his attack.

"Ha!" Vegeta yelled, as he dodges it. "You MISSED, Kakkarot!"

"Did I?" Goku said.

"What do you mean by that, you idiot-?" Vegeta said, before he realized that Goku's attack neither dissipated nor veered off into space. In fact, it was coming around, and was heading right for him.

"Wha-?"

"Energy Bending was something that I learned from one of my best friends, on a planet not far from here," Goku said. "Let's see if you can dodge THAT, Vegeta."

"No!" Vegeta said. He then chambered his own attack.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled, as he discharged his own attack.

FWOOOM-THOOOM!

Vegeta pours on his, tapping into the upper limits of his power for the first time in years. He grits his teeth.

"I am the PRINCE of ALL the Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled. "I will not be humbled by the likes of YOU!"

With much effort, Vegeta manages to cancel Goku's attack. However, that's when he found himself inside an air bubble.

"Air Bending," Sailor Moon said with a smirk, as manipulated the air pocket to slam into the ground.

THOOM!

Goku turned on his senses, as the Prince of the Saiyans was driven into the Earth.

"Mother," Goku said, as he used his mastery over Earth Bending to sense the movement within the ground. He closes his eyes…

"MOTHER, BEHIND YOU-!"

Sailor Moon had to break her concentration in order to hear her son. Unfortunately, that gave the Vegeta the edge he needed to turn the tables on the Moon Princess.

"Wha-?"

The ground exploded around Sailor Moon, causing shards of rocks to cut into her body.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon said, as she was thrown a bit before falling back to the ground. "Oof!"

"Neat trick, witch," Vegeta said, as he wiped the blood from his lips. He then thought up an interesting idea.

"Let me show you mine," Vegeta said, as he rushed to grab Sailor Moon's tail.

FLASH!

GRAB!

"Ah!" Sailor Moon said, as she found herself in pain, as well as unable to move. "I…I can't move!"

"Of course not," Vegeta said. "It's a weakness of the Saiyanjin race, one that you should know if you really are a Saiyan."

"Let my mother go!" Goku said.

"Oh, I will, Kakkarot," Vegeta said. "But let me show you my next trick…"

Vegeta produces a glowing ball in his hand.

"What…what are you going to do?" Sailor Moon asked fearfully.

"Why, I'm going to transform the two of us into…apes," Vegeta said. He then looked into the sky.

"LUNAR BALL!" Vegeta yelled, as he throws the sphere of light into the air.

FLASH!

"Mother, don't look!" Goku said, realizing that his mother really did have a monkey's tail.

"No, witch, LOOK!" Vegeta yelled, as he grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck, and forced her to look at the glowing sphere, which simulated as a bright moon.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon said, as she felt the first pains of her transformation into her Ozaru form. She remembered what had happened when Goku and Gohan had changed into giant apes, and how destructive their power had been…

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

"Yes!" Vegeta yelled, as he felt the changes take place within him as well...

"Errrr," Sailor Moon said. "Grrrarggh-!"

Sailor Moon found herself growing hairier, as her muscles began to bulge and reshape. Her canines began to grow more pronounced, as her mass increased…

"RRRRRRROOOWWRRRL!" roared the she-ape that was once Sailor Moon. Unlike most Saiyans, and because she wasn't a true Saiyan, Oruzu Sailor Moon had blond fur instead of the usual black or brown fur. Interestingly, her sailor senshi uniform had adapted to the changes…

"Mother!" Goku yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta-oruzu laughed. "I forced the witch into becoming the beast she deserves to be!"

"Grrrrrrr!" Oruzu Sailor Moon growled. She then looked at Vegeta expectantly…

"Now, witch, kill Kakkarot!" Vegeta-oruzu commanded. However-

"Sailor SMASH!" Oruzu Sailor Moon said, as she leaped into the air, and slammed her fists onto Vegeta-oruzu's head.

BA-THOOM!

"Arrgh!"

"RRRARRGH!" Oruzu Sailor Moon roared, as she repeatedly pounded on a surprised Vegeta-oruzu, effectively nailing him literally into the ground.

THOOM!

THOOM!

BOOOM-!

Oruzu Sailor Moon roared in triumph, as she raised her fist into the air.

"Mom, are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine," Oruzu Sailor Moon managed to say. "It…is difficult…to talk and thing…normally."

"How can you do that?" Vegeta-oruzu yelled. "Only a high-born or experienced Saiyan warrior can control their Oruzu form!"

"I have learned how to cope with…being a rage monster already," Oruzu Sailor Moon said. "This…is nothing new for me..."

Pause.

"And I AM a princess, too, you know."

"Face it, Vegeta," Goku said. "You will LOOSE this fight. So…stand down."

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta-oruzu raged, as he burst out of the ground.

BOOOM!

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

Vegeta-oruzu opens his mouth, and discharge an energy beam that hits Oruzu Sailor Moon dead center.

THOOM!

However, the Moon Princess refused to back down.

"Goku!" Oruzu Sailor Moon said. "I'll distract Veget while you finish him off!"

"Right," Goku said. "I know just the thing…"

Leaping away from the action, Goku stands tall, and then raises his hands into the air.

"Please, everyone, lend me your strength," Goku said, as he begins to create his final attack: the Spirit Bomb…

Meanwhile, Oruzu Sailor Moon continues to take a pounding from Vegeta. She was tempted to apply the Kaio Ken to this new form, but she didn't want to risk becoming a she-monster that combined the power of a hulk with that of a great ape. For all Oruzu Sailor Moon knew, doing that could prove to be a very bad idea. In fact, what would happen if she did become a gamma-spawned Oruzu she-monster? She could run that risk, especially where her son Goku was concerned…

"Why won't you fall, you witch?" Vegeta-oruzu yelled, as he continues to beat on Oruzu Sailor Moon. "Why won't you accept defeat?"

"I…will not fall so long as there is a chance for others to live in peace," Oruzu Sailor Moon said.

"YAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta-oruzu said, even as he threw a fist towards the Moon Princess.

At the last minute, Oruzu Sailor Moon sank into the Earth, using Earth Bending agin.

"Wha-?" Vegeta said, even as Oruzu Sailor Moon popped right behind the Prince of the Saiyans. She then grabbed Vegeta-oruzu, while sticking up one ape paw into the air…

"Lightning Bending," the Moon Princess said simply, as the electricity in the air gathered and crashed lightning upon her and Vegeta-oruzu.

CRASH!

BA-THOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta-oruzu and Oruzu Sailor Moon screamed. Lightning Bending was not a technique that the Moon Princess learned to master very well, since the danger was that untrained wielder of this sub-discipline of Fire Bending risk getting a heart attack in the process.

'It's now or never,' Goku said, as he gathered the ball of potent energy in hand. He then took aim, and lobbed the attack at his Vegeta-oruzu…with his mother still having her hold on him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-BOOOM!

The pair of great apes fell backwards, and landed onto the ground hard.

THOOM!

"Mother," Goku said, as he ran to Oruzu Sailor Moon. "Mother!"

Oruzu Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

"You seem so small, my son," the Moon Princess said, as she coughed.

Meanwhile, with Vegeta-oruzu's defeat, his Lunar Ball could not be maintained. Thus, it dissipated.

POP!

Slowly, but surely, the great apes revert back to their normal forms…

"You okay!" Goku said, as he gently hugged his mother.

"Physically, maybe," Sailor Moon said, as she reverts back to Usagi Tsukino-Saotome. "But what about…Vegeta?"

"Curse…you…all," Vegeta said, as he takes his remote control pad. He punches in a code to summon his space pod. "I will be back…for the Dragonballs…"

"I'm afraid you can't," Goku said. "When you killed Piccolo, you made his balls inert."

"Heh," Vegeta said. "Then…I will find that Namekian's home planet, and THEY will help me recover the Dragonballs…"

In short order, a spheroid arrives to retrieve the Saiyan Prince.

"Be warned, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, as he took one last glance at Usagi. "You have made an enemy today…"

And, with that, Vegeta, Prince of all the Saiyans, leaves Chikyuu.

Goku sighs. He was glad to have spent his childhood on Jeegoo, the home of the Avatar, where he and his parents learned Elemental Bending. That, and the training under King Kai gave him and his mother an edge to defeat their enemy, but it was not enough to save lives.

"Maybe we should-"

"No, let him go," Usagi said, as she sits up.

"But why? You heard what he said."

"As far as I'm concerned, mourning for our loss is more important than going after a defeated warrior prince with a bruised ego," Usagi said, as tears began to flow from her eyes once more. "We mourn first, and then we can deal with the fallout of what happened today…as a family should."

Goku nods his head, as he looks up at the skies, knowing that he will be a tough challenge ahead of him…and his kin.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: We begin the "Namek Saga", as Goku, Sailor Moon, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma, with Tho-Ohki the Cabbit as their vessel, search for the planet Namek, in hopes of restoring Chikyuu's Dragonballs. However, our adventurers are the only ones in the search. See you then!**

**Author's Note: In light of the changes I have made to DBZ canon for this story, expect new adventures not seen in the DBZ series (perhaps a side trip to the world of "Avatar: The Last Airbender"?). Anyway, there will be an update to this story in a week or two. Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 11: "The Dead Zone Saga" (I)**

* * *

It was the same dream the Moon Princess known as "Sailor Moon" has had for the past few weeks…

"…_Ranma, I'm so proud of you," Sailor Moon said, as she smiled at her husband. Ranma smiled back…_

_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_

"_Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed, as she began to collapse to the ground, while seeing her husband Ranma go limp._

"_Ranma…NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"_

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she bolted up into a sitting position in her bed. She quickly looked around to see that she was still resting at the Capsule Corp infirmary. She was placed there mainly for observation, due to the psychological trauma of what happened when she and the so-called Z Fighters had fought the Saiyans. Usagi was also in the infirmary after having her tail surgically removed, so that she wouldn't have to worry about going giant ape again…

"Ow," Usagi said, as she felt the small of her back. She could feel the bandages and stitches. Unfortunately, according to Bulma, there was always a chance for her monkey tail to grow back, particularly because of her regenerative powers.

"Me-aw?" said Tho-Ohki, as he hops on Usagi's bed. He then placed his paw on Usagi's hand.

"Me-aw?"

"I'm sorry, little one," Usagi said, as she takes her pet into her laps, before she began to scratched Tho-Ohki's chin. "I know I shouldn't neglect you, but…"

"Me-aw."

"Yeah, I miss Ranma, too," Usagi said. "I KNOW that all we need to do is to restore the Dragonballs to bring him back, but-"

"Me-aw."

"Yeah. I know," Usagi said with a sigh. She was thinking about what to do next, especially if Ranma could not be brought back to life. She had tried to bring back Ranma using her magical Phoenix Tattoo, but had been stopped by the ghost of Ranma himself. He had told her that it would have been unfair for him to be the only one brought back to life; he also pointed out the fact that being in the Other World gave him a chance to train under King Kai, just as Goku and Usagi had done. Usagi had countered this by saying that she could join him via astral projection, with Ranma stating that somebody had to stay behind to look after their son Goku and his family. It took much on Ranma's part to convince Usagi to stay put, and wait until the Dragonballs are restored, before attempting to bring Ranma and the rest of the Z Fighters back to life…

"Damn you, Ranma," Usagi said softly, as she sheds a tear. "Damn you…"

Just then, Bulma enters Usagi's infirmary room. She, liked Usagi, missed Ranma terribly, and had cried out her tears alone. In many ways, Bulma had many regrets where Ranma was concerned, such as not pursuing him romantically before Usagi did…

"Bunny, are you okay?" Bulma asked, as she comforted her friend.

"No, I'm not," Usagi replied. "But I'll manage."

"I know," Bulma said, as she tried to prevent herself from crying herself. "I know…"

As Bulma continued to comfort a distraught Usagi, her mind goes back to when her friend and the other Z Warriors were together, before half of them died by the hands of the Saiyan invaders…back when she was confident that they could beat back a powerful foe…

FLASHBACK!

A week after the death…

"Okay, Usagi!" Ranma said with a cocky smile. "Show me what you got!"

"Okay!" Usagi replied, as she and Ranma stood in the middle of a desert wasteland. "Here goes nothing…!"

FWOOSH!

Potent energy whirled around the Moon Princess, as she "hulks out"…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hulkusagi screamed, as she increased her power significantly.

"Not bad," Ranma said with an examiner's eye. "You definitely increased your power-levels…"

"Thanks," Hulkusagi said, as she powered down. "With all this training, Hulkusagi hopes to be tough enough to defeat Saiyans."

"Well, that's the problem."

"Oh?"

"Sure, you're stronger, but you have to work on your speed training," Ranma said with an examiner's eyes. "Otherwise, you might as well be regular Usagi, and just sit back and watch the REAL fighters deal with the crisis."

"Why you!" said the Gammazon, as she rounded on her husband. "Hulkusagi SMASH!"

"Wait!" Ranma said defensively. "I'm just kidding!"

"Then, why you tease Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi asked.

"I was just testing your control capabilities," Ranma said. "And, well…"

"Drat," Hulkusagi said. "You test Hulkusagi. Hulkusagi failed…"

"It's not a problem, hon," Ranma said. "We still got time to train before those Saiyans arrive."

"Humph. No want to train now. Hulkusagi sulk…"

And, with that, the gamma-powered magical girl leaps into the air, taking a many-league step in the process.

Ranma chuckled. Leave it to Usagi to take offense at something she needs to learn to avoid…

Meanwhile, in a place that was far from prying eyes, a tiny, troll-like man appears.

"This is where I will build my father's empire," said the tiny man, as he raised his staff of power. "Rise up, and become the center of the new world…!"

The oceans bubbled, as an artificial island rises from the depths of the water.

"Perfect!" said the tiny man. "Now, for the next plan of attack…"

The tiny man turned towards his three, shadowy minions.

"Minions! We will now retrieve the sacred Dragonballs, so that I may be granted my wish. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lord Garlic!" yelled the minions in unison.

"Excellent! Now, let's go get some balls!"

The next day…

"Well, I'm glad you all are here," Chi-Chi said, as the distraught wife of Goku was being comforted by her father the Ox King.

"What happened, Chi-Chi?" Usagi said gently.

"I…I don't know, it happened so fast…"

"Ox?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it was Gohan's birthday, so he was home for us to celebrate it," Ox King said. "I had come home with some of the presents when this cloaked figure attacked me. I…I tried to defend Chi-Chi and Gohan, but was…overcome by the attacker."

"Chi-Chi?" Usagi asked gently.

"He…he took Gohan, and his hat," Chi-Chi said.

"You mean that four-star Dragonball?" Ranma said with a frown.

"Yes."

"Why would you ever keep that Dragonball as a hat ornament?"

"It was Goku's idea," Ox King said. "He believed that the four-star Dragonball contained the spirit of his grandfather, Gohan."

"Ranma and I understand that, but, at the same time, it sets Gohan as a target," Usagi said.

"But don't worry, Chi-Chi," Ranma said. "We'll get Gohan back-"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as Ranma turned to his wrist communicator.

"Bulma, what's up?" Ranma asked.

"Guys, I was able to use my Dragonball Radar to track down Gohan's location," Bulma said, over the communications line. "But check this out: it's where the other six Dragonballs are at the moment- hold on!"

"What is it, Bulma?" Usagi asked.

"Guys, the Dragonballs have been activated."

"Alright," Ranma said. "Feed the coordinates to my wrist communicator, and get Krillin and the others, and let them know to come prepared for anything."

"Ranma?" Chi-Chi asked. "Will Gohan be okay?"

"We'll make sure of it, Chi-Chi," Usagi said.

"And whoever kidnapped him will pay for it," Ranma said angrily.

"Just bring him back," Ox King said, as he comforted his daughter. "That's all we ask…"

A short time later…

"Amazing," Bulma said, as she piloted Tho-Ohki over the middle of the ocean. "The power levels I'm detecting are immense."

"Who do you think created THAT city?" Krillin asked.

"Not sure, but the architecture looks pre-colonial period."

"You mean before Earth established a colony here."

"Looks like it," Bulma said. "It's too bad Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu couldn't make it on short notice. Heck, I would have settled for Master Roshi for this rescue."

"Well, at least we have Ranma and Usagi on point, considering that Goku isn't here with us," Krillin said. "I just hope that Piccolo got the message in time."

"…And that is impossible to know if he's even interested in rescuing the son of his sworn enemy," Bulma said with a sigh.

"Then why are we entrusting Piccolo with training Gohan in the place?" Krillin asked.

"Because, my dear friend, Piccolo wants a chance at proving he's a better fighter than Goku," Bulma said. "Gohan is simply a means to an end."

"And the end is…?"

"To defeat Goku, that's what…"

Pause.

"Alright, we're over the drop site," Bulma said. "I'll monitor you guys' actions from here."

"How come YOU are going to get involved?" Krillin asked, as he rotated his shoulders.

"Do I look like the fighting type?"

"No, you look like the yelling type," Krillin said with a grin.

"GET OUT, KRILLIN!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Krillin said in a mock salute. He then turned to Tho-Oki.

"Take care, little guy!"

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki replied happily.

And, with that, Krillin leapt out of Tho-Ohki, and drops into enemy territory…

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 12: "The Dead Zone Saga" (Final)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi both confront the being responsible for Gohan's kidnapping.

"So, I face an opposition after all," Garlic, Jr. said.

"Well, duh," Ranma said. "You DID kidnap our grandson."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked. "And where is Gohan?"

"I am Garlic Junior," Garlic, Jr. said. "And as for your precious grandson, well, he's inside."

The Saotome couple glanced over to see demonic looking henchmen standing around the main entrance to Garlic Junior's fortress…

"But if you want him back, you'll have to go through my minions 'Sugar', 'Spice' and 'Everything Nice'," Garlic Junior said.

"Huh?" Usagi said.

"You have GOT to be kidding," Ranma replied. "What kind of names are those for henchmen…?"

Just then, Kami, the guardian of Chikyuu, appears.

"I, Kami of Chikyuu, am glad to arrive!" said the old guardian.

"Kami?" Usagi asked.

"Um, with all due respect, we're kind of in the middle of something," Ranma said.

"Don't worry, my friends," Kami said. "My exposition on this situation shouldn't take too long…"

Quickly, Kami tells the story how he, as a much younger being, competed with another, named Garlic, to be the replacement guardian of Chikyuu. Kami won the right to become the replacement guardian. Subsequently, by doing so, he divested his evil nature, which then became Piccolo Daimon, the "father" of Piccolo Junior (or just "Piccolo"). Meanwhile, out of revenge, Garlic decided to take over Chikyuu by raising an army of evil beings. In fact, a younger Master Roshi was one of the fighters that sided with Kami to defeat Garlic and his minions. Unfortunately, no one knew that Garlic had a son…

"And there you have it," Kami said. "Garlic Junior is merely fulfilling his father's schemes."

"Nice way to encapsulate the reason for my actions," Garlic Junior said. "Not that it matters, since I now have immortality."

"'Immortality'?" Usagi said.

"That's right," Garlic Junior said. "There is nothing on this planet, nay the Universe, which can kill me."

"But…you're not numb, are you?" Ranma said.

"Of course not, you dolt!"

"Ah…"

Ranma turned towards Usagi.

"Go get Gohan," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll deal with Garlic-whatever."

"You're sure now?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Kami, you want to assist?"

"As much as I would love to, I am far from being the young buck that I use to be," Kami said. "However, Piccolo can certainly help."

"How did you know that I was around, old man?" Piccolo said, as he lands next to Kami.

"Your 'father' used to be one and the same, remember?"  
"Humph."

"Okay, it looks like you got things covered," Usagi said. "Wish me luck…"

And, with that, Usagi runs into the fortress. Well, at least she tried to…

"Oh, no you don't, little lady," said Sugar, as he looms over Usagi. He was the tallest of the demons, slim and had green skin, white hair and pointy ears.

"That's right!" said the gray skinned demon named Spice. He was balding with long red hair and had spikes protruding from his back and shoulders. "You have to go past US first!"

"Not that you can with the likes of US," said the short, brown-skinned demon named "Everything Nice", as he folds his arms. So, what are you going to do NOW?"

Before Usagi could answer, Krillin drops down.

"Okay, I'm here," Krillin said. "What should we do first, Bunny?"

Usagi weighed her options, and then she turns towards Krillin.

"Sorry about this," Usagi said.

"What do you mean by that-?"

Usagi suddenly picks up Krillin and tosses him at Everything Nice.

"Wha?" Krillin said, as he flies at Everything Nice.

Usagi then sprints forward, taking advantage of the distraction. She slides under Everything Nice, causing Everything Nice to look down, allowing Krillin to sail past the demon. Once past, Krillin was able to rotate his body, so that he could land on his feet.

"What the heck?" Krillin said.

"No time to explain," Usagi said, as she continued her run. "Let's find Gohan first, and get him to safety."

"Fine," Krillin said, as he runs alongside his friend…

"What are you just standing there for?" Everything Nice yelled. "Get her!"

And, with that, the chase was on…

"Grandma?" Gohan said, as he woke up from a stupor similar to a hang over...

"It's okay, baby," Usagi said, as she clutched Gohan. "We're here to rescue you…"

Meanwhile, Krillin had his hands full.

"Wheel of Slap Technique!" said Everything Nice, as he and his fellow demons moved around the monk to pummel him with a barrage of slap hands.

"I don't know if I'll die by your hands or by those embarrassing attacks of yours," Krillin said, as he blocked or deflected the attacks while delivering his own counters…

With Gohan in hand, Usagi turned towards Krillin.

"Krillin, I got Gohan!" Usagi yelled. "WE ARE LEAVING!"

"Right!" Krillin said, as he leaps into the air. He then tries out a new martial arts technique that he just had learned from his buddy Tien Shenhan of the Crane School of Martial Arts…

"SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin yelled, as he produces an intense flash that blinds Garlic Junior's minions…and Usagi.

"Okay, let's go!" Krillin said, as he runs towards Usagi and Gohan.

"Next time, warn somebody, okay?" Usagi said.

"Hey, speak for yourself, lady!" Krillin replied. "You're one to talk!"

"Well, which way, since I can barely see a thing?"

"Bulma should be somewhere," Krillin said, as he takes out what appeared to be a small capsule. He then presses the red button that was on it. "We'll head up to the roof, okay?"

"Okay," Usagi said, as she begins to climb the stairs with Gohan in her arms, and with Krillin by her side.

Unfortunately, as soon as the demons could see again…

"They're getting away!" Everything Nice yelled. "Let's get them!"

And, with that, the chase was on. Unfortunately, for Usagi, Krillin and Gohan, they reached a dead in on the upper levels.

"Nice going, Krillin!" Usagi yelled.

"But this is where Bulma said to go!" Krillin protested.

"You're cornered now!" Everything Nice said.

"Grandma?" Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Usagi said. "And Krillin, too."

"I'm not helpless, you know!" Krillin said.

Suddenly, the walls burst inward with an explosive force.

BA-BOOM!

"Mee-aw!" yelled Tho-Ohki, who was in Mecha form, with Bulma piloting.

"Duck!" Bulma yelled from within the cockpit, as she laid down suppression fire.

RATATATATATATATATATA!

"Get down!" Usagi yelled, as she ducked for cover.

"Yowtch!" Krillin said, as he did the same thing.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Garlic Junior's minions, as they took incredible damage before being forced to scatter for cover themselves.

Tho-Ohki then lands, which allows the combat hatch to open.

FSSSSSS…

"Not bad, guys," Bulma said with a cocky smile.

"That's an awful big risk, you know!" Krillin said.

"Alright, you take Gohan," Usagi said, as she passed her grandson into Bulma's hands. "You, Krillin, take off."

"What about you?" Bulma said.

"I can go back and help Ranma," Usagi said.

"But I can help!" Krillin said.

"Look, you helped more than enough," Usagi said. "Please, go."

"Fine," Krillin said, as he hops into Tho-Ohki. "Just…take care of yourself, okay?"

"Hey, knowing that you're safe is all the encouragement that I need,' Usagi said with a smile. "Now, get going."

"Me-aw?" Tho-Ohki asked.

"I'll be fine, little guy," Usagi said. "Now, get."

"Me-aw…"

"Good luck," Bulma said.

"Get butt, Grandma!" Gohan said.

"I'll try."

And, with that, Tho-Oki's combat chassis closes, before Tho-Ohki makes his escape.

With a sigh, Usagi turns around to go find her husband-

"Well, you're all alone," Everything Nice said, as he and his fellow minions confront the Moon Princess.

"I know," Usagi said, as her eyes turned green. "Too bad for you…"

Meanwhile, Garlic Junior, having realized that being immortal did not mean that he was immune to feeling pain, decides to use his awesome magic to hulk out, which did have an effect on the outcome of the battle between him and his two opponents Ranma and Piccolo.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he fell on his stomach.

"Ack!" Piccolo said, as he fell on his back.

"Pretty clever," Garlic Junior said, as the now monstrous version of his normal self rounds on his opponent. "But, as you can see, I've increased my stamina AND endurance! You'll have to do better than what you are doing to defeat ME-"

BA-THOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Garlic Junior's minions, as they flew out of the fortress, and lands limp nearby.

"What is THAT?" Garlic Junior yelled, as the Hulkusagi lands right on top of him.

BOOOM!

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he, Piccolo and Kami watched the gamma-powered magical girl beat on Garlic Junior relentlessly.

"You hurt family!" Hulkusagi roared, as she smashed into Garlic Junior. "You pay!"

"Never!" Garlic Junior yelled, as he delivers a punch into Hulkusagi's stomach, that sent her through a nearby building.

BOOOM!  
"Usagi!" Ranma yelled.

"RRRRARRGH!" Hulkusagi roared, as she flung the debris off her body.

"Amazing!" Piccolo said. "Her destructive power…it's so…so beautiful…"

"I have had enough of this!" Garlic Junior yelled. "I will now directly tap into my power source…THE DEAD ZONE!"

"'The Dead Zone'?" Kami exclaimed. "Oh, no!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Garlic Junior yelled, as dark energy swirled around the villain.

"Ranma, Piccolo, you have to stop Garlic Junior from accessing the Dead Zone, or this world is finished!"

"If I can't rule this planet, I will destroy it to make sure no one else will!" Garlic Junior yelled.

"How about you can't rule this planet?" Ranma said. He then cupped his hands.

"Piccolo!"

"Right behind you!" Piccolo said, as he placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead.

"Hulkusagi, SMASH!" Hulkusagi roared, as the she-monster rushed at Garlic Junior.

"Wrong move, she-beast!" Garlic Junior yelled, as he unleashed a dark wave of energy that blasted Hulkusagi on impact.

FWOOSH!

The blast then begins to take a toll on the gamma-powered magical girl, as she feels herself weakening.

"No must give up," Hulkusagi said, as she pushed on. "Hulkusagi strongest one there…IS!"

Unfortunately, by the time she made it to Garlic, the gamma-powered magical had weakened sufficiently to revert back to normal.

"Ooooohhh…"

"See?" Garlic Junior said. "What a wasted effort-"

"Moka Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, as he unleashed his signature chi-based attack.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, as he did the same.

FWOOSH-!

"The twin attacks sailed true. Just as Usagi collapsed, the attacks hit their marks.

BOOOSH!

"Yahhhhh!" Garlic Junior yelled, as he is flung into the air, and is carried into the Dead Zone. When that happened, the hole into the Dead Zone closed up for good.

CKRAKA-BOOM!

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he runs to his wife's side. "Usagi-!"

Usagi opens her eyes, and sees Ranma.

"We won?" Usagi said tiredly.

"We did," Ranma said, as he hugs his wife.

"Humph," Piccolo said.

"What?" Kami said.

"I prefer the Bunny as a rage monster."

"Humph."

END FLASHBACK!

'And we got through that one,' Bulma said. 'Thankfully, when the Dragonballs became available again, we were able to use them before the Saiyans arrived…'

Bulma then turns to see that Usagi was fast asleep again.

"Don't worry, Bunny," Bulma said. "When we find Namek, we'll get the Dragonballs restored, and bring back our loved ones. I promise you THAT."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The World's Strongest Saga"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 13: "The World's Strongest Saga" (I)**

* * *

A week later…

"I still can't believe you tolerate that pervert," Usagi said, after Bulma tell Usagi that she's going over to Kame House to spend time with Lunch.

"Well, I'm only doing it in order to help protect Lunch," Bulma replied. "Her, I can't believe she tolerates Roshi's…idiosyncrasies."

"More like idiocy," Usagi said.

"What about you? You can come with me."

"Well, I'm not really in the mood to visit anyone right now," Usagi said. "It's just, well…"

"Say no more," Bulma said. "I'm not going to push you into doing anything you're not comfortable in doing."

"I appreciate that," Usagi said with a gentle smile. "But DO have fun."

"Feh, with Roshi? Oh, please. I'll be lucky enough to leave Kame House without a paw print or two…on my butt…"

The day wears on. Usagi spends some time with Bulma's mother, Pantsu Briefs, helping to tend to her garden, when she gets an emergency alert on her wrist communicator.

"Mmm?" Usagi said, as she looks up to see the emergency alert beacon lighting up on her wrist communicator.

"What is it, dear?" Pantsu asked.

"Um, probably nothing," Usagi said. She didn't want to scare Pantsu into thinking that something had happened to her daughter…

"I'm going to step out for a bit," Usagi said. "You want anything?"

"Oh, could you pick up some milk, cheese and butter on your way back?" Pantsu asked. "I want to make this great pasta dish that I saw on the KBC Food Channel."

"Um, sure," Usagi said. She then turned towards Tho-Ohki, who was trying to tend his own vegetable garden, with his little work hat and garden tools...

"Now, be good while I am gone, okay?" Usagi said gently.

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki said with an enthusiastic nod.

And, with that, Usagi took to the skies…

Upon arriving at Master Roshi's place, Usagi could see signs of an intense struggle.

"What the heck happened here?" Usagi said, as she examined the clues that had been left behind…

"Kreek-!" said a familiar source.

Usagi quickly turned around to see-

"Saibamen?" Usagi said. She then noticed key difference in the way that looked. For one, these creatures were blue instead of green, and, for another, they appeared to be wearing half-masks and cybernetic implants on their temples.

"Kreek!" screeched the Saibamen, as they attacked Usagi.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she dodged one attacker, swiped another attacker, leaps over another, and kicked yet another attacker. She then pulls out two magic swords, one that she had earned a long time ago while stuck on an alternate Earth that was steeped in magic, super-science and chaos, while the other belong to her late husband…

"Greetings, Moon Princess," said the sword.

"Hey, Princess!" said its mate.

"Hey, Mars, Venus" said Usagi, as she whirled around the blades, before shifted her feet into a fighting stance.

Mars was a Rune sword powered by the fragment of the power of the Olympian god of war, and was given to Usagi after she earned her freedom while fighting for an alien warlord in a series of gladiatorial games. Mars was the mate of Ranma's Rune sword, Venus, which was fueled by the fragment of the power of the Olympians goddess of love.

The cybernetic Saibamen rounds upon Usagi for another attack. However, Usagi was much more prepared to deal with her attackers.

"Kreek!" screeched the first Saibaman, as it leaps at Usagi.

SLICE!

Usagi cleaves the first Saibaman in half vertically with Mars, as she whirls around to cleave the second Saibaman in half horizontally with Venus.

"Kreek-!"

SLICE!

Usagi then stabs the ground with Venus, causing energy shards to erupt that blasted the remaining Saibamen into the air.

BOOM!

She then aims Mars at these same Saibamen, and discharges an energy blast that instantly vaporizes them.

FWOOSH!

"Kreek-!"

Usagi calms down, as the remains of the Saibamen drift away. She really didn't need to deal with this sort of nonsense right now…

"What's wrong?" Venus asked.

"I miss Ranma, that's what," Usagi said.

"Do not worry, my Princess," Mars said. "He WILL return to us."

"I know, but it's been so long…"

Just as Usagi was on the verge of crying again, she noticed the cybernetic implants on one of the dead Saibamen. Steeling herself, Usagi cautiously goes over to the dead Saibaman and kneels by it. She stabs the swords into the sand, and reaches to pull the implant from the Saibaman.

SPLURCH!

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she examines it. "This looks like some kind of control and communications node…"

Usagi then takes out her advanced computer, a metallic object which was the size and look of a credit card, and taps it next to the implant.

"SELMA, visual," Usagi said.

A holographic image of a woman appears. She bore an eerie likeness of Usagi's mother Ikuko Tsukino.

"Yes, Captain Tsukino-Saotome?" asked SELMA. SELMA was an advanced "artificial intelligence" (or AI) that had been given to Usagi from her time as a "fugitive retrieval specialist" (or FRS) whiles a member of the Federation Marshal Service. FRS personnel are trained to track down and retrieve the worse of the worse, infamous criminals, and could be on assignments for months at a time without direct support, and even out of the Federation's territorial jurisdiction. In one instance, Usagi had to journey into the past, on Earth, to assist another marshal, to retrieve fugitives who had escaped into the past. It must be noted that Usagi was sorely tempted to remain there, due to the fact that she did miss home…

At any rate, each SELMA units typically had holographic images of their users' mothers, which were deemed as a psychological advantage for the user. Ranma, being a marshal himself, has a SELMA unit that had the holographic image of his own mother as well. Of course, this was not uniformly required, since a few had images of father figures and lovers.

"SELMA, see if you can tap into the chip of this cybernetic node," Usagi said.

"Working," SELMA replied. "Connection has been established."

"Can you do a trace on the source of these Saibamen?"

"Working. Link indicates source of Saibamen: a fortress located in the Tsumisumbri Mountains."

"Could you place the location on the Capasule Corp map overlay?" Usagi said.

"Of course."

"Hey, SELMA," Venus said.

"Miss Venus," SELMA replied.

"You are looking well," Mars replied.

"Oh, I have been watching my weight of late," SELMA said jokingly, being ironic that a holographic image cannot gain weight.

Usagi sighed, wondering how she managed to get objects of power to have their own little "clique"…

A short time later…

"Alright, we're here," Sailor Moon said, as she, her adopted son Goku and Krillin arrived at the source of the Saibamen. When Sailor Moon had asked for Goku and Krillin's help, she was surprised to have learned that Gohan and Oolong had been in the same area, which was nothing more than a vast, icy wasteland. In fact, the pair had been attacked by monsters, but that Gohan and Oolong had escaped harm.

"Goku, what do you think we'll find here?" Krillin asked.

"Hopefully Master Roshi and Bulma," Goku said. He then sees the entrance to the fortress.

"Well, there is but on way to find out…"

Goku banged on the giant door.

"Goku, I would think that someone would have spotted us coming by now," Sailor Moon said.

"I know, but it is nice being courteous, yeah?" Goku said, before he continued to bang on the giant door…

"I don't think we'll get an answer, Goku," Krillin began to say.

Suddenly, there was a booming voice that could be heard via speaker box.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the owner of the voice said.

Goku looked at Krillin, then at his mother. Sailor Moon merely shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Um, is Master Roshi and Bulma Briefs inside?" Goku said.

"NO!" the voice replied. "NOW GO AWAY!"

"I think they're lying to us," Krillin said.

"You think?" Sailor Moon replied, as she gets out SELMA from her pocket. "Thankfully, I had SELMA hack into the network that was connected to those cyber-Saibamen. SELMA?"

"Yes, Captain Tsukino-Saotome?" said SELMA, in voice mode only.

"Open that door."

"Affirmative…"

Within a few clicks, the door to the icy fortress opens up…

"Wow," Krillin said. "Thank goodness for modern technology!"

"Yeah, well, be on your guard," Goku said. "You never know if something big and nasty might just pop up to get you-"

Suddenly, from behind the Z Warriors, something big and nasty pops up through the ice sheet.

"BLUB-BLUB-BLUB-BLUB-BLUB!" the creature yelled.

"And yellow, too!" Krillin said with fright.

"Well, at least we got the big and nasty part right," Sailor Moon said, as she took out her swords.

"Guys, go on ahead," Goku said. "I'll deal with it."

"Take care, dear," Sailor Moon said, before taking off.

"Goku, good luck!" Krillin said, as he went after the Moon Princess…

The pair ran ahead for a bit until they reached an inner chamber full of…balls.

"Huh," Krillin said. "I sense a theme in this room."

"I don't like the looks of this," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, what can a bunch of balls do to us?"

Suddenly, the balls began to bristle with large, sharp pointy things.

SNIKT!

"Um…"

"As you were saying?" Sailor Moon said.

They began to rotate at rapid pace, before launching themselves at the magical girl and the fighting monk.

"Whoa!" Krillin said, as he dodged the attacks.

Sailor Moon held her ground, as she used her sword proficiency in paired weapons to deflect the attacks.

"This is getting us nowhere," Sailor Moon said. She then turned towards Krillin.

"Krillin, I need a distraction!"

"Oh, so I can be bait?" Krillin asked.

"No, you idiot! Use 'Solar Flare Technique' and the 'Multi-Form Technique' to confuse the sensors in this room!"

"Oh, right!" Krillin said, as he first performed the Multi-Form Technique, causing him to split into multiple people.

BOOSH!

"Nyah!" said the Krillins, as they split off into multiple directions. When they got into position, then they applied the use of the Solar Flare Technique.

"Solar…FLARE!" the Krillins yelled.

FLASH!

Sailor Moon gambled that the sensors were not attuned for a sudden burst of light, from multiple sources. This would allow her just enough time to launch her own attack.

"Moon Wave SLASH!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she brought down sword at an arc, forming an "X" in the process.

SLASH!

The energy wave took down half the attacking balls, allowing the Krillins to take down the other half.

"Scatter Shot Blast!" Krillins yelled, as they discharged an energy attack that destroyed the rest of the balls.

"Yeah!" the Krillins yelled, as they merged.

"Impressive," Sailor Moon said with a smile, as she sheaths her swords back into pocket space. "You're getting better."

"Better?" Krillin protested. "That was awesome-!"

Suddenly, Goku and his opponent burst through the floor of the ice fortress.

"KAIO KEN!" Goku said, as he charged up his body, which allowed his to finish off the monster…

"Now THAT was awesome," Sailor Moon said.

Krillin merely gives up in frustration…

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 14: "The World's Strongest Saga" (Final)**

* * *

When the trio arrived at the inner complex, they were attacked by two more monsters.

"HA!" yelled one monster, as he generated a wind burst.

"HO!" yelled another monster, as he generated an ice blast.

"You got to be kidding me," Goku said with a smirk. "Elemental Manipulation?"

"Well, dealing with such does is bound to happen, dear," Sailor Moon said. "Which one you want to take on?"

"Air," Goku said. "It'll allow me to practice Air Bending."

"Alright, I got the ice monster," Sailor Moon said.

"What do I get?" Krillin said, with the look of anticipation.

"You get to rescue Bulma and Master Roshi," Goku said.

"Aw!"

"Here, take SELMA," Sailor Moon said, as she tosses her SELMA unit to Krillin. "It will guide you to where they are being held."

"Right!" Krillin said, as he sees the markers on the floor, shown by SELMA.

"And don't lose that!"

"Okay…!"

"Ready to go?" Goku said, as he creates a spinning ball of air in his hands.

"I'm ready," Sailor Moon said.

"HO!" said the air monster, as his discharged another burst of air.

Goku drops the spinning ball of air, allowing it to increase in size. He then hops on it, and allows him to travel across the chamber towards his opponent…

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon prepares for her attacker's first attack.

"HA!" the ice monster said, as he discharges ice shards that sail towards the Moon Princess.

Drawing moisture from the air, Sailor Moon creates an ice shield that deflects the blows.

FRAK!

She then takes the ice shards and shield, and reforms them as a single ice missile, and sends it right back at her attacker.

SPLURCH!

"There, that ought to do it," Goku said, as he wiped his hands after dealing with his own attacker. "Now, that wasn't so bad-"

Suddenly, Goku and Sailor Moon are struck by a lightning arc.

ZAAARRKKKKKKK-!

"Ahhhhhh!" the pair said, as they crumbled in the attack.

"Well, well, well," said a demented old scientist, as he hobbles forward with a cane. "It looks like the daughter of Dr. Briefs was correct after all…"

"Who are you?" Goku said, as he helped his mother up to her feet.

"Why, I am Doctor Kochin," the old man said. He the motioned towards a wall that was behind him

"And this is my mentor and colleague Doctor Wheelo."

That's when Goku and Sailor Moon noticed a giant brain. They had thought that the brain was part of the décor.

"THAT is Dr. Wheelo?" Sailor Moon said in surprise.

"Surprised?" Dr. Wheelo said via voice box.

"Well, it's just that your brain is so…big."

"You know what they say about those with big brains," Dr. Wheelo said.

"Oh, joy, another pervert…"

"Why did you kidnap Master Roshi and Bulma?" Goku demanded.

"Dr. Kochin?" Dr. Wheelo said.

"Of course, Dr. Wheelo," Dr. Kochin said, as he cleared his throat. "A long time ago, Dr. Wheelo succumbed to injuries sustained by a war between the Z Warriors and Piccolo Daimon."

"Wait, we're the Z Warriors," Goku said.

"Of course," Sailor Moon said. "Now it makes sense."

"What?"

"Bulma had dubbed us the Z Warriors, right? Maybe she was referring to us as followers of a legacy that had begun three hundred years ago…"

Pause.

"Wait, Earth didn't really begin exploring the Universe en masse until the years 2015 and 2040 Common Era, starting with the SDF Megaroad-class," Sailor Moon said.

"Officially, yes," Dr. Kochin said. "However, Earth really began colonization efforts as early as the late 19th century, started by a secret group of humans who pushed the development of super-science that the public would not even know about until the 21st century. I should know, since I was there at the very beginning…"

Pause.

"Come to think of it, you remind me of the head of the organization that spear-headed those efforts," Dr. Kochin said with a frown. "Tell me, are you related to Lady Usashinko Rantsu, aka the Lady-in-White, aka the Lotus Queen? She was the head of the Order of Reason before it evolved into the now-defunct Technocratic Union."

"No, I never heard of her, or your order," Sailor Moon said.

"No matter, then," Dr. Kochin said. "At any rate, Chikyuu had been colonized by my employers, long before the rest of humanity spear-headed. A few decades later, the first threat to Chikyuu came about, in the form of Lord Garlic, and his army of darkness. It was then that the first iteration of the Z Warriors came about to deal with this challenge, but the defeat of Garlic would cost them their lives, including Dr. Wheelo's…"

"And you saved his life by removing his brain from his body?" Goku asked.

"Precisely. However, I would have to wait until later before a suitable body could be found…one that was the strongest in the world."

"And you chose…Master Roshi for this honor?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Of course not!" Dr. Kochin replied forcefully. "Why would I wait for years to choose the body of a decrepit old man for Dr. Wheelo? No, I wanted the body of the student of the Turtle Sage, whether it be Goku Son Saotome or his best friend Krillin Sanchez."

"'Sanchez'?" Goku said. "Oh, so that's his last name…"

"I would have settled for the body of one of the Crane Master's students," Dr. Kochin said. "Although, I do admit, it would change the dynamic of my relationship with Dr. Wheelo."

Sailor Moon blanched at the prospect of her body being used in one aspect or another by demented old men…

"At any rate, the point is moot," Dr. Kochin said, as he turned to the giant brain. "Dr. Wheelo? Which body do you wish to have?"

"Hmmmm," Dr. Wheelo mused. "To think what I can do with having a body of a hot chick."

"Me, too," Dr. Kochin said with an agreement nod.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled. "No one is going to use me in that way…but ME!"

"Um, Mom," Goku said, as he produce an embarrassment sweat drop.

"But, I choose to be man, and that man is Goku Son Saotome," Dr. Wheelo said. "Dr. Kochin?"

"Of course, Dr. Wheelo," Dr. Kochin said, as he activates a button on his gnarled cane.

ZAP!

"Argh!" Goku yelled, as he was encased by some sort of force-field.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon said.

"Now, you wonder how I will get this large, mutant brain into that body of his," Dr. Kochin said.

"Don't care!" Sailor Moon said. "Let my son go!"

"Well, sure, after I transfer Dr. Wheelo's mind into his mind! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she tried to remove her son from the field, only to get rebuffed.

ZAAARK!

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she is flung back…and into the arms of a certain perverted martial arts master.

KTCH!  
"Ah," Master Roshi said, as he cradles Sailor Moon in his arms. After Krillin had found Bulma, the pair then found Master Roshi.

"Roshi?" Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, my lotus flower?"

"Get your hands off my boob, you pervert!"

KLONK!

"Ow!"

"Humph! No one may touch me like that except Ranma, MY HUSBAND!"

"But, since Ranma is no longer with us, maybe I can fill that void of yours in his absence. You know, to honor my student's memory?"

"As if!"

"Heh…"

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Bulma said, as she and Krillin move to each side of Roshi and Sailor Moon.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Goku said sarcastically. "What do YOU think?"

"You don't have to yell at me," Krillin said. "I got feelings, too!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Goku said with a sigh. "It's just that I'm tired of dealing with mad scientists."

"Spoken like a true Saotome, dear," Sailor Moon said happily. "Now, let's go kick these guys' buttocks, and go home."

"Coming," Goku said, as he activates the Kaio Ken, breaking the barrier that held him.

"KAIO KEN!"

FWOOSH!

"Ah, much better," Goku said, as he rotates his left arm.

"No!" Dr. Kochin yelled. "You will not get away!"

He the points his cane at Goku, and discharged an intense beam of energy at the Z Warrior…

"KAIO-KEN X2!" Goku yelled at the last minute. He has effectively increased his power levels to four Radditzs…

FWOOSH-BOOM!

The impact of Dr. Kochin's discharge into Goku's battle aura reverberated throughout the fortress, causing everything to shake apart.

"Ah!" Bulma yelled. "We're going to die!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Roshi said.

Bulma takes a look at Roshi…

"Ah, we're going to die!" Bulma screamed, preferring death than being rescued by the Turtle Sage.

"Drat!"

"Don't hurt my son!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she takes off her tiara, flips it into an energy discus (called the "Moon Tiara Attack"), and throws it…

SWISH!

BAM!

"Ah!" Dr. Kochin yelled, as he is knocked on his back.

"Thanks, Mom," Goku said, as the tiara went back to its owner.

"Give it up, Dr. Kochin!" Krillin said. "You can beat us!"

"Oh, yeah?" Dr. Kochin said, as he points his hand at Krillin, before it morphed into a chain gun.

"Uh…"

RATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Yow!" Krillin yelled, as he dodges the attack.

"Krillin!" Bulma yelled.

"Miss Briefs!" said SELMA.

"Not now, SELMA!" Bulma said, as she looked at Sailor Moon's data unit that Krillin had given her. "Can't you see we're being shot at?"

"I am aware of your predicament, Miss Briefs, but you have to know that one called Dr. Kochin is really an android."

"What?"

"I confirmed this when I explored this facility's computer systems, as part of my attempt to determine the location of your imprisonment," SELMA replied.

"Can you do something about it?" Bulma asked.

"I might be able to neutralize the android, but I have to do so via direct contact."

"Got it," Bulma said. She then turned to Roshi.

"You want to play hero?" Bulma asked. "Cover me."

"Okay!" Roshi said. "But, what about Krillin?"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Bulma said, even as the monk continues to dodge the hail of gunfire.

"Um, okay…"

Meanwhile, Goku and Sailor Moon face Dr. Wheelo together.

"Give it up, Dr. Wheelo!" Goku said. "You can't win!"

"Well, then I must give up," Dr. Wheelo said.

Suddenly, part of the wall collapse revealing the rest of the Dr. Wheelo's body.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dr. Wheelo said, as he moved forward, using a mechanical body that was nothing more than a drone Mech suit. "I guess I don't have to give up after all…"

"Mom!" Goku yelled, as he cupped his hands.

"Right behind you, dear," Sailor Moon said, as she took out her Moon Spear from pocket space.

"Kamehame-HA!" Goku yelled.

"Moon Crescent SLASH!" Sailor Moon said, as she swung down her spear.

A powerful energy attack from Goku, combined with an energy wave from Sailor Moon, hits Dr. Wheelo, causing the mechanical horror to stumble backwards.

"Gah!" Dr. Wheelo yelled, as he opened his lobster claws to fire missiles at the duo.

"Mom!" Goku said.

"Don't worry," Sailor Moon said, as she slammed the dull end of her on the floor, created an energy barrier in the process.

BOOOM!

This allowed Dr. Wheelo to charge forward, nearly running over Goku and Sailor Moon in the process.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon said, as she and Goku ducked for cover.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Wheelo yelled. "Who's the Juggernaut, witch?"

"Lame," Goku said.

Meanwhile, Dr. Koshin was so busy with Krillin, that they did not pay attention to Roshi or Bulma.

"Ha!" Roshi said, as he used a classic hand chop to slice off Dr. Koshin's gun turret.

"No!" Dr. Koshin said.

"Yes!" Bulma said, as she slapped SELMA onto Dr. Koshin's head.

"What?"

"Synchronizing is complete," SELMA said. "Begin extraction of memory modules."

"No!" Dr. Koshin yelled. "Get it off my head-!"

As SELMA extracted the memory modules, Dr. Koshin seemingly devolves, as his IQ begins to drop.

"No!" Dr. Koshin said. "Me no want to be dumb! Me smart-!"

"Extraction: complete," SELMA said, as the data unit polarized itself in order to get away.

FLUNG!

"I got you!" Bulma said, as she grabbed the SELMA unit.

"Arrrrgh!" Dr. Koshin said, as his metallic allow burst forth from underneath the synthetic skin. "Me kill! Me smash-!"

"You gone!" Roshi said. "Krillin! Let's Kamehameha this thing!"

"Right!" Krillin said, as he cupped his hands. "Ka-me-ha-me-!"

"HA!" Roshi said, as he and Krillin discharged an energy blast that sent the Dr. Koshin construct into the abyss…in pieces.

"Arrghhhh-!"

"What did you do to Dr. Koshin?" Krillin asked.

"SELMA?" Bulma asked.

"The memory modules of the construct of Dr. Koshin has been stored and boxed," SELMA said. "I can save them until later for your later use."

"Wow," Krillin said. "I have NO idea what any of that means…"

"It means that Capsule Corp now has a wealth of knowledge it can use for new research and design projects," Bulma said.

"Ah."

Meanwhile, the fight between Dr. Wheelo and his two opponents continues.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Wheelo said, as he rounds on Sailor Moon. "I got you now!"

Dr. Wheelo punches Sailor Moon, who leaps onto his mechanical hands before it had connected.

"You think because I'm a girl, I don't know how to fight?" Sailor Moon said. She then performed a flying kick. "Kaio Ken: Sailor Star Kick!"

Sailor Moon's battle aura flared, as she knocked the iron giant off his feet.

BAM!

"Argh!" Dr. Wheelo said. At the last moment, a nozzle of some kind emerges at the base of Dr. Wheelo's brain pan, and discharges a beam of energy of some kind at Sailor Moon.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she fell away.

"Now, to take this fight elsewhere," Goku said, as he chambered his attack while running underneath the falling Dr. Wheelo. "Kaio Ken X4: Kamehame-HA!"

Goku's battle aura first flared red, then blue, as he discharged his attack. The force of the blast rockets Dr. Wheelo into space.

FWOOSH!

"Ahhh!" Bulma yelled, as she was nearly blown away by the force of Goku's attack, but is held on by Krillin. "Nobody look up my skirt!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Krillin said.

"I would," Roshi said.

With Dr. Wheelo in space, the scientist felt he had no choice to but to ravage the planet.

"If I can't get Goku's body, no one will!" Dr. Wheelo said. "DEATH CANNON BEAM!"

A red beam of death falls to the Earth.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon said. "Draw my energy!"

"Yes, Mom," Goku said. Immediately, both began to glow, as energy went from Sailor Moon and into Goku.

"What are you doing, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I'm creating a Spirit Bomb, using Mom's power," Goku said. "I figured that the world doesn't need to be relied upon for help all the time, if there is an available power source nearby…"

"Of course!" Bulma said. "As Sailor Moon, she has the potential power levels of a planet…maybe more!"

"And Goku can draw that power from her, since they share a kinship," Roshi said.

"I did…it," said Sailor Moon, as she slumps over.

"I got you," Bulma said, as she held her friend.

"Spirit Bomb…fly!" Goku yelled, as he lobbed the energy projectile at Dr. Wheelo, as it neutralizes his attack.

"What?" Dr. Wheelo said, as he sees the incoming projectile. "NOOOOOO-!"

"Wow," Krillin said, as he looked up at the night sky. "That's one shiny star…"

"It's not a star, Krillin," Bulma said. "But, at least it's over…"

"Yeah, it is," Sailor Moon said, as she looked down at her reflection. For a moment, she saw the image of Dr. Wheelo…

"I hope…"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Tree of Might Saga"**

**Author's Note: I figured that the "Kaio-Ken Technique" increases a person's power levels exponentially in Radditz. Thus, by the time Goku says "Kaio-Ken X20", Goku has the potential power of over 1 million Radditz. Any power level increase after that means Goku goes Super-Saiyan (or over 2 million Radditz), and thus surpasses Freeza's power levels. Go figure.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 15: "Tree of Might Saga" (I)**

* * *

It has been a few months since the fight between the Z Warriors and the invading Saiyans. And even though the Z Warriors emerged victorious, lives were lost. Unfortunately, without the Dragonballs, the loss of life was permanent. Still, there was hope that the planet Namek could be located, and, once found, a plan of action could be made.

"You're talking about finding a needle in a haystack, Bulma," Dr. Brief said, as he peered into a high powered telemetry telescope, located at Capsule Corp. "The Milky Way Galaxy is a big place."

"Maybe," Bulma said, as she continued work on translating the Namekian language, thanks to some journals that the black djinn Mister Popo had given her. "But we owe our lives to those who lost there's…"

Pause.

"And if I knew now back when I first met Ranma, I…I wouldn't have been so fickle in choosing Yamcha over him as my…my man," Bulma said, as she wiped away her tears. "Instead, I allowed Bunny to be his one and only."

"Honey, you were young," Dr. Briefs said. "As much as I complain about you being flighty, you weren't ready to take on the responsibility of starting a family. And if I recall, that was the primary reason why Ranma married Bunny, so that they could adopt Goku as their son."

"Maybe. But, at the very least, I owe Ranma. I will find Namek, even if it takes me forever to do so…"

Meanwhile, at a special room, yards from where Dr. Briefs and Bulma were, Usagi watched over her husband's still body, as it lay in cryostasis, which was stored with the other bodies that were on proverbial ice. She was dressed in a black dress, with a veil over her face, sighing intermittently.

"Ranma," Usagi said. "How I miss you…"

"Mom," said a familiar voice from behind. "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Goku, what do you want?" Usagi said, as she turned around to see her son.

"Mom, I'm worried about you," Goku said, as he sits down next to his mother. "You don't need to do this?"

"And why not?" Usagi asked.

"Well, for one, you know we'll bring him and the others back to life eventually, and, two, you can always take a trip to Other World to see him, like you did with me," Goku said.

"Goku, I'm afraid that if I did the astral projection thing to King Kai's place, I might not want to come back," Usagi said. "But I suspect that's not why you're here."

"No, you're right," Goku said. "Gohan misses his grandmother, and the last time he has seen you was when we had Dad's funeral."

"Oh," Usagi said, as she started to tear up. "Now, I'm a bad grandmother…"

"No, you're NOT. You are a person who loves life, and who loves people unconditionally. You're just hurt by what had happened, that's all."

"Humph."

"Look, Krillin and Oolong are going on a camping trip next week. I've asked Krillin to take Gohan with him."

"How come you can't go?"

"I promise Ox King that I would help him rebuild his mountain compound."

"You mean, the one you accidentally destroyed, when you first learned the Kamehameha Wave Technique?" Usagi said, as she raised an eyebrow.

"That's one. And after my fight with Vegeta, I thought that it would be a good time to practice my Elemental Bending skills."

"You got a point there. But, I don't know. I mean, I'm going to be the only 'girl' there, and all…"

"Take Bulma with you. She does need help in translating Kami's books, notes and his journals, right?" Goku said.

"I suppose you're right," Usagi said with a sigh. She then took a gulped of air…

"Okay, I'll go on this trip of yours," Usagi said.

"I'm glad, Mom," Goku said with a smile. "Just go out there and relax. I doubt anything other than some wild animal will be bothering you all…"

Unknown to Goku at the time, something more dangerous than a wild animal will enter the lives of the Z Warriors…

A week later…

"Ah, this is THE life," said Krillin, as tended the fire at the campsite. "Quite a different scene than hanging out at Kame House all the time…"

"You said, pal," said Oolong the Pig. "Besides, this is my chance to 'score' with a hot babe like HER…"

"Huh?" Krillin said, as he sees who Oolong was referring to. "Bunny?"

"Yep. With Ranma gone, that makes Usagi available-"

WHACK!

"Ow!" Oolong said, as he rubbed the back of his head, after getting hit by a frying pan. "Why'd you hit me, Bulma?"

"Because you are being an insensitive jerk, that's why," Bulma said, as she glanced over at Usagi, who was reading a book near her tent. "Besides, it's not like we aren't going to bring back Ranma and the others, you know…"

Usagi sighed, as she closed her book. The worst part in all this was that she never consummated her marriage in the proper way, due to her acidic blood. Oh, she and Ranma did try some creative ways around the problem, but there can never be total intimacy. And as result, Usagi was still a virginal bride…

And now, she was a widow having never known her husband, even after twenty years of marriage.

"Grandma?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up to see her grandson Gohan, who was dressed up as a wilderness explorer.

"Gohan, why are you dressed up like that?" Usagi asked, although she already knew the answer…

"Well, Mom felt that since I missed so much school last year, I should take the time to study plants and animals, while I am out here," Gohan said.

"Gohan, that's fine, but you don't have to look like, well…"

"A 'dork'?" Gohan said. "Yeah, I tried telling Mom that, but she thinks I'll end up like Dad."

"Um, we made sure that your father had an education, Gohan," Usagi sighed. "Look, when I was your age, getting an education was FAR from my mind."

"Really?"

"Really. They used to call me 'Meatball-head', and these were my friends calling me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Well, it was a long time ago, and, although the nickname stuck, they learned to like me for who I am, and even helped me become a better person…"

Pause.

"And it was because of them, because of the people I respected and cared the most that, when they went away, I became serious about my education," Usagi said. "Heh. You know, if you asked me to tell you the difference between a 'plasma converter' and a 'flux capacitator', I would have looked at you with that 'deer in the headlights' look. It took me a lot of effort on my part to become sophisticated academically. And besides intelligence isn't about what you know, but how well you process information."

"Oh, I see," Gohan said.

"Look, I'll talk to your mother about all this," Usagi said. "In the mean time, we can go fishing."

"Oh, that'll give me a chance to study what we catch," Gohan said cheerfully.

Usagi merely chuckled good-naturedly. Leave it Chi-Chi to thoroughly groom her son into being academically-inclined…

The day wears on, and then night falls. Camp songs are sung, and scary story are told. Finally, it was time for bed. Unfortunately, Oolong, who was tasked to put out the campfire thoroughly, allowed the campfire to start a forest fire…

"I thought you were supposed to watch the fire?" Krillin yelled at Oolong.

"I did, and it was beautiful," Oolong replied.

"…"

"I got it," Usagi said, as stretched her limbs.

"What can you do?" Bulma asked.

"I know all four Elemental Bending styles, and that includes…FIRE," Usagi said, as she gave a stern look at Oolong, who coward in fear. She then turned toward Krillin and Gohan.

"You two create a 'fire break', and make sure that it's wide enough so that it won't jump that break."

"You got it!" Krillin said. He then turned towards Gohan.

"You're ready, Gohan?"

"You bet," Gohan replied enthusiastically.

"Bulma, use the Capsule Corp satellites and monitor the path of the fire," Usagi said.

"But can't you just, you know, put out the fire?"

"Elemental Bending doesn't work like that," Usagi said. "Bending is about manipulating the elements as it is, not to create or nullify them."

"But, you started the camp fire."

"Using the heat of my breath as the spark. Now, I'm going in…"

With that, Usagi leaps into the heart of the forest fire…

Using a combination of Air and Fire Bending, Usagi was able to manipulate the forest fire to converge into a single tornado. Once that was done, she moved it into an area free of "fuel", and dispersed it safely.

FWOOSH!

Usagi completes her task by drawing moisture from the air, using Water Bending, and using the moisture to create a drizzle that was to put out the embers.

"Well, that's that," Usagi said, as she shivered a bit from getting wet. She then looked at the devastation caused by Oolong's carelessness. "Damn pig…"

She then performed one more task.

"Eternal Moon Prism Make-Up!" Usagi cried out, changing her guise into that of Sailor Moon.

FLASH!

Unlike when Sailor Moon utters the words "Crane Moon Prism Make-Up", she appeared in her traditional sailor fuku.

"Now, let's heal this forest," Sailor Moon said, as she twirled around to initiate her healing magics…

Later, back at the Saotome household, which was the closest place near the damaged forest, Chi-Chi was yelling at Gohan.

"And I don't want you to hang around that irresponsible pig ever again!" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm standing right here, you know," Oolong said.

"But MOM," Gohan whined.

"No, that is final!"

"Chi-Chi, give it a rest," Goku said, as he sits up.

"Goku-"

"One of the reasons why I asked Mom to go on the camping trip is because I knew she would handle things," Goku said. "Trust me on this."

"Sometimes I don't understand you, Goku," Chi-Chi said, as she threw up her hands in frustration, before going to her bedroom.

SLAM!

"Well, that went well," Krillin said, as he drank his coffee.

"Well, she is right about Oolong, but what he did today had nothing to do with Gohan," Goku said.

"Is Mom going to be okay, Dad?" Gohan asked sheepishly.

"It'll be okay, sport," Goku said, as he rubbed Gohan's head. "It's just that Mom cares about you, that's all…"

"Well, I'll go talk to Chi-Chi," Usagi said, as she gets up from the table.

"Could you?" Goku asked sheepishly. "I mean, I know that, well, you know."

"Of course, dear," Usagi said. "Your father Ranma wasn't good at women stuff either."

"Weird, considering her could become one," Krillin said.

With that, Usagi leaves the kitchen to deal with her daughter-in-law…

"So, how's that restoration project coming along, Ox?" Oolong said.

"Well, we got the base of the mountain shored up," Ox King said. "I was thinking of putting a catacomb system down there…"

"So, what are you doing, Bulma?" Krillin asked, when he noticed that Bulma was reading data from her data pad.

"Not sure," Bulma replied. "I've been sending signals out into space to see if I could find Namek, and…"

"And what?"

"I think the satellite network picked up a telemetry signal," Bulma said with a frown.

"Which means…?"

"It means that we'll have a visiting alien within the next few days, I think."

"Well, let's just hope that hope that it's someone from Namek," Gohan said excited.

"Maybe, son," Goku said with concern, as he looked up. He extended his senses far enough to know that whatever was coming felt ominous…

Just out of the range of Chikyuu's defense grid, a lone ship approaches.

"Sir, we believe we found the planet where Prince Vegeta and the others met their defeat," said a warrior, as he looked at the sensors to confirm his findings. He then turned towards his commanding officer.

"Do you wish to proceed with the mission?"

"Sure, why not?" said the commander who surprisingly could pass as Goku's twin brother. "The planet looks suitable for Lord Freeza's project…"

Pause.

"And besides, I do wonder how my lame brother Kakkarot had managed to defeat Vegeta, his crony Nappa, and our older brother Radditz," said the warrior, as he crossed his arms. "Let's see how he fares when he meets me, Turles!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, it was never established that Turles was related to Goku. However, I could never understand why there was never a follow-up to this. Ergo, this is my version of things. By the way, after the "Tree of Might Saga", I will incorporate other movie version of DBZ, if possible, before jumping into the "Namek Saga". My personal challenge is to see if I can also incorporate the movies into their proper context, in light of what has happened in the DBZ series. So, wish me luck…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 16: "Tree of Might Saga" (II)**

* * *

A day later…

"I wonder what Roshi will think of my new hover car?" said Lunch, as she flew over the forest towards the ocean, where Kame House was located. Thanks to Sailor Moon's healing powers, Lunch no longer had a severe case of split personality syndrome. Ergo, "Gentle Lunch" was more assertive, while "Mean Lunch" was a bit mellow. And since then, Lunch has more or less accepted Roshi as a "dirty old man" rather than just an outright pervert. In fact, Lunch was starting to take a liking to the Turtle Sage…

"Well, I really hope he likes it, since I sunk all my money in it-"

Suddenly, Lunch's car is hit by scattered debris, thanks to Turles' men.

"Ahhhhh!" Lunch said, as she careened out of control…

"What was THAT?" said one of Turles' men. They had creature a fissure in the earth for their work.

"Never mind that," said the field commander, as he examined the fissure they had just made. "Just plant the seed."

"Okay," said another of Turles' minions, as he opened a sealed case. In it was a harmless-looking seed that could pass as an apple seed…

"In you go," said the minion, as he dropped the seed into the fissure.

"You know, as many times we plant these trees, I never get use to the death and destruction these things cause," said another of Turles' men.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" said another minion.

"Sir," said the field commander, as he spoke on his wrist communicator. "We have planted the seed."

"Excellent," said Turles, as he watched from above the planet Chikyuu on his ship. "Now, let the Tree of Might do its job, so that we can harvest the energy of this little planet!"

Once the seed of the Tree of Might was planted, it begins to sprout. As it grows and blossoms, its massive roots run through Chikyuu, causing mayhem amongst the unsuspecting populace…

"…And in breaking news, a giant tree of some kind is causing mayhem amongst the unsuspecting populace," said the KBC anchor, on the television. "Scientists are baffled as to how this tree is able to drain energy from both plants and animals. To what effect this will have on the planet's ecology, no one knows…"

"This is really bad," Bulma said, as she studied the sensor readings, which were taken of the alien tree, from her lab at Capsule Corp. They had been warned by King Kai of the presence of an alien tree that was sucking the life out of Chikyuu. Unfortunately, the tree's existence was now public knowledge, as its roots tore through West City...

"At the rate of growth, it's only a matter of time before all life on the planet is compromised," Bulma said, as she turned towards her best friend.

"We're facing an extinction-level event, Usagi," Bulma said, as Usagi feeding Tho-Ohki, her pet cabbit. These days, either Bulma or Bulma's mother Pantsu Briefs were looking after Usagi's pet, while Usagi goes through her mourning period.

Usagi looked up to look at Bulma.

"That bad, huh?" Usagi said.

"Yeah. And here's the kicker: you know about Lunch being attacked earlier today, and got her hover car wrecked? It happened where that tree is growing."

"Then what's happening isn't a natural occurrence," Usagi said with a sigh. "Okay, I'll go get Goku and the others, so we can investigate this."

"Well, just be careful," Bulma said. "We don't have the Dragonballs accessible at the moment, nor do we have our full complement of Z Warriors to back up the rest of you guys."

"We'll do," Usagi said with a smile. "For all we know, that weird tree of yours could be the result of one big misunderstanding…"

A few hours later…

"Wow, look at that!" Krillin said, as he and the other Z Warriors stood at the base of the alien tree. "That thing is BIG!"

"I'll say," Gohan said. "It clearly reaches the stratosphere…"

Goku examines the alien tree before turning to his adopted mother.

"Mom, what do you think?" Goku asked. "You're kind of experienced with things that suck."

"Funny," Sailor Moon said. "Well, the last evil tree I dealt with was the Doom Tree."

"'Doom Tree'?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. It was a tree from a pocket dimension that had become corrupted, resulting in its need of life energy in order to survive."

"How did you deal with it?" Goku asked.

"It actually asked me to destroy it, so that it could be re-born whole and free," Sailor Moon said.

"Grandma, are we dealing with the same thing here?" Gohan asked.

"I don't sense any sentience in it, Gohan," Sailor Moon said. "But I do know from Bulma's analysis that this tree has to be taken down immediately, or the devastation to this planet will become irreversible."

"You heard her," Goku said. "This tree is going down!"

"Oh, can we sing the 'Lumber-Jack Song'?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

With that, Goku, Sailor Moon, Krillin and Gohan used their power in an attempt to blast the tree by the base. Unfortunately…

"Ah!" Goku said. "The tree is still up!"

"Why didn't YOUR powers work on it, Bunny?" Krillin said.

"I'm not sure, but it might have to do with all the energy that the tree has already sucked up," Sailor Moon said. "That bark is like armor."

"Maybe we should blow it up from within?" Gohan offered.

"What do you mean, son?" Goku asked.

"Well, see those holes at the base of the tree?" Gohan said, as he points to the base of the tree. "From what I know of trees, those holes serve as tubular air ducts that are designed to allow trees to live in swamps or watery environments. That way, the tree can avoid wood rot."

"Wow," Krillin said. "All that nerd stuff really paid off."

"Um, thanks?"

"Hey!" yelled someone from above. "Get the hell away from our tree!"

"Huh," Goku said, as he looked up. "It looks like we might have found the guys responsible for this…"

The Z Warriors float to a higher elevation, until they see a group of dangerous men, some not even human…

"Didn't we say for you to get the hell away from our tree?" yelled one of the aliens.

"Well, we might have heeded your request, if, well, you weren't destroying our planet," Goku said.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am 'Almonds', the field commander of this little operation," said the reddish man who possessed a pony tail.

"I am 'Oates'," the man with the crew-cut hair cut.

"I am 'Cocoa'," said the robotic like entity whose face looked like melted clay.

"And we are 'Raisin' and 'Bran'," said the short aliens in unison, who could pass as blue berries.

"And why do I have the urge to go to the store for some breakfast cereal?" Krillin said.

"As for why we're here, we only want to plant seeds that will bear fruit for our master," Almonds said.

"Aw, that's wonderful," Gohan said.

"Trees that suck the life out of planets in the process!" Dates said.

"Well, that's no good…"

"I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen," Goku said. "So, if you stand aside, we'll just get rid of this tree."

"That's what YOU think!" Almonds said. "Boys?"

"Everyone, stay on your guard!" Goku said.

And that's when the fight between the latest batch of alien invaders and the Z Warriors began…

The fight between the Z Warriors and the alien invaders go as expected.

Goku takes on the field commander Almonds, since he is was the strongest.

Krillin takes on the mutant-looking Cocoa, much to his dismay.

Gohan had to take on both Raisin and Bran, but, having been taught the Multi-Form Technique recently, the son of Goku was able to handle his opponents.

Unfortunately, that left Sailor Moon to deal with the pervert, as usual.

"BODY TACKLE!" Oates yelled, as he slammed his body against Sailor Moon, and up against the Tree of Might.

"Oof!" Sailor Moon said, before she was held to the tree by Oates.

"So, baby," Oates said. "You smell nice…"

Oates then licks Sailor Moon's face, much to her disgust.

"Ew!" Sailor Moon replied.

"Taste nice, too. I bet I can do for you what your boyfriend or 'old man' can't."

"Oh, I bet you can't, big boy," Sailor Moon said. "And there's something else I have to say about THAT."

"Oh, and what's THAT?"

"Kaio Ken: Sailor Star Knee!" Sailor Moon yelled, as her battle aura burst while she delivered a solid knee to Oates' "pride".

BOOOM!

"Ooof!" Oates said, as he clutched himself.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Sailor Moon said with a smirk.

"You…witch!" Oates said. "I'm going to kill you, after I have-"

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon said, as she prepares to snap her fingers at her opponent. "And THIS for Ranma. Kaio Ken X2: MAD LOVE DROP!"

SNAP!

A giant heart suddenly appears over Oates. With double the intensity, the giant heart falls on Oates, who was caught underneath the giant, glowing, neon-red colored heart.

"Arrgh!" Oates said, as he sees the ground rush him. "I can't be killed by something THIS stupid-!"

THOOM!

Upon impact, the heart explodes, taking Oates with it.

"And…scene," Sailor Moon said. She then scanned the area…

"I took care of my guy," said Krillin, as he meets up with Sailor Moon. Incidentally, he was covered in some sort of pink goo.

"Krillin, why are you-?" Sailor Moon began to ask.

"Don't ask."

"I took care of Almonds," Goku said. He then looks around.

"Have you seen Gohan…?"

"If you're looking for this kid, I have him," said a voice from above.

All eyes turn towards a Saiyan, who was holding Gohan. However, there was something strange about this particular Saiyan…

"Wait, doesn't that guy look like you, Goku?" Krillin said.

"He does," Sailor Moon said, as she took a look at her adopted son, and then at the man holding Gohan.

"Yeah, he looks meaner and more muscular," Krillin said. "If he had a goatee, he'd be practically EVIL…"

"Krillin?" Goku said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Um, okay…"

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 17: "Tree of Might Saga" (Final)**

* * *

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am 'Turles', captain of one of Lord Freeza's the elite units known as 'The Crusher Corps'."

'That name, Freeza,' Sailor Moon thought. 'Is he responsible for all these attacks…?"

"I must say that I am glad to have finally have met you, my brother," said Turles, as he faces Goku. "And your son's skills were shown to be impressive, which I saw when he took down the brothers Raisin and Bran."

"That's nice and all, but I want my son back, and I want you off my planet," Goku said.

"You see, that's where the problem lies," Turles said. "YOU killed our brother Radditz. That sort of thing has to be answered to."

"But he committed suicide trying to kill Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Besides, I need this planet to harvest the fruit of this Tree of Might…"

Pause.

"In the meantime, let me show you a trick we proper Saiyans know," Turles said. "As I saw, your boy doesn't have a tail."

"That's because we had it removed, in order to prevent him from going ape," Sailor Moon said.

"I see. Well, you see, you can never really get rid of the tail; it's part of our survival mechanism. Thus, with a bit of pressure here on the kid's back…"

SPLURCH!

"Gohan!" Goku said.

"He got his tail back!" Krillin yelled.

"And now, I can do this," Turles said, as he throws a Lunar Ball up into the air…

BANG!

"Gohan, don't look!" Goku said.

"Look at…what, Dad?" Gohan said groggily, as he sees the fake moonlight. "Huh-?"

Seconds later, Gohan become Gohan-ozaru.

"RROAR!" Gohan-ozaru said.

"Aw, man!" Goku said. "Chi-Chi is going to kill me for this…"

"And there you have it," Turles said. He then turned towards Gohan-ozaru.

"Gohan, kill them!" Turles replied.

However, Gohan-ozaru turns towards Turles, and emits an energy blast at Turles.

FWOOSH!

"What?" Turles said in surprise. "But how-?"

"I taught my grandson how to control his instincts, thanks to my Bene Gesserit training," Sailor Moon said. "No matter the form, he will always be human."

"Oh, really?" Turles said, as he avoided another attack. "Luckily, the fruit of the Tree of Might will do the trick in dealing with my nephew…"

Turles quickly grabs a piece of fruit from the Tree of Might, with appeared to be a lumpy apple. He then takes a single bite…

FWOOM!

"Goodness!" Krillin yelled in fright. "Even I felt that burst of energy!"

"And now, a quick demonstration of what the fruit of this glorious tree can do," Turles said.

In short order, Turles made short work of the Z Warriors.

"Oof!"

"Ahhh!"

"Argh!"

"Growlf!"

"And that's that," Turles said, as he lands near Goku. He then raises his left palm at Goku.

"You know, now that I've met you, I realize that I prefer to be unique, Kakkarot," Turles said. "Well, good-bye-"

Suddenly, a vessel appears out of nowhere.

"What?" Turles exclaimed.

"You…you don't think we'd be out of options, yeah?" Sailor Moon managed to say. "As they, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer-!"

Tho-Ohki, in starship form, hovers into position.

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki yowled.

"Say good-bye to THIS!" Bulma said, as she discharged a heavy weapons barrage.

FWAM! FWAM! FWAM-!

One of the energy discharges hit Turles, knocking him back into the Tree of Might.

BAM!

This causes the ripened fruit of the tree to fall to the base of the tree.

"Goku," Sailor Moon said, as she picks up one of the fruit. She then presents it to her son.

"Take this, and end this fight with your brother," Sailor Moon said.

Goku looks at the fruit, then at his mother, and then towards the heavens…

"Dad didn't take special aids to win a fight; he relied upon his skills and his experience to beat his opponents," Goku said with determination. "I'll do the same."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said proudly.

"Cool. KAIO KEN X5!"

And, with that, Goku deals with his brother.

BOOM!

"Wow," Krillin said, as he looks around. "Who would have thought that this tree would bear this kind of fruit?"

"Let's gather a bunch for later," Sailor Moon said.

"You think we'll need it for later?" Krillin said.

"I want to study these things. Maybe we can change the nature of this tree for something good..."

Bulma hovered Tho-Ohki close to ground.

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki yowled happily, being glad that his mistress was fine.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Krillin, make sure that Gohan is okay," Sailor Moon said, as she raises her communications wrist band close to her face. "Bulma."

"Hey," Bulma said over a secured channel. "Is everything okay down there?"

"I hope so," Sailor Moon said. "I just hope that Goku can end this madness…"

Meanwhile, the battle between twin brothers rage within the roots of the Tree of Might, even as Turles delivers a blow to his brother's jaw.

BAM!

Goku held his ground, as he performed a flip kick that rocks Turles' lower jaw.

CRACK!

"Nice," Turles said, as he spits out a tooth. "You learned to fight well."

"I had my grandfather Gohan, father Ranma, Master Roshi and my friends to thank," Goku said.

"Why are you so endearing to these people?" Turles said. "They are NOT Saiyan, Kakkarot. And you killed OUR brother for them?"

"I didn't kill Radditz," Goku countered. "He was given a chance to stand-down, but he ended up killing himself and me, just to win a victory."

"As a Saiyan should," Turles said, as energy began to coalesce around his hands. "I should have been the one to be sent to this planet instead of you. Otherwise, I would not have to kill you."

"And I will do whatever it takes to defend my family, my friends and my home planet from the likes of you," Goku said. Unknown to Turles, Goku has been secretly drawing energy directly from the Tree of Might, as a primer for his final attack.

"Please, stand down," Goku begged.

"No," Turles replied. "This is good-bye, my brother."

"I know," Goku said, as he, at the last minute, jams a Spirit Bomb directly into Turles' stomach.

"Ack!" Turles said. He looks at Goku expectantly, before closing his eyes for good.

Goku, with one final determination pushes forward.

"YAH!" Goku yelled, as he forced the Spirit Bomb, with his brother "attached" to it, into the heart of the Tree of Might…

BWOOSH!

With the alien tree utterly destroyed, wanton destruction aside, most of the energy that was taken by the Tree of Might was restored to Chikyuu.

"Ohhh," Gohan said, as he reverted back to normal.

"Well, it looks like Gohan is fine," Krilliin said.

"Goku?" Sailor Moon said, as she tried to scan the area, even as it snows yellow balls of energy.

Goku emerges from the debris of the tree looking tired.

"Goku?" Sailor Moon said, as she takes her adopted son in her arms. "It'll be okay…"

"It still hurts, Mom," Goku said. "I lost two brothers now."

"But you gained a family of your own," Sailor Moon said, as she refers to Gohan.

Goku breaks from Sailor Moon's hug, and then goes over to his son.

"Daddy?" Gohan said.

"Son," Goku said, as he picks up his young child, before hugging him fiercely.

"Aw," Krillin said. "What a picture perfect moment…"

'We raised him right, Ranma,' Sailor Moon thought, even as Tho-Ohki lands for Bulma to pick up the survivors…

Later, at Capsule Corp, Bulma looks at the seeds extracted from one of the fruits from the Tree of Might.

"Well, we got our work cut out," Bulma said, as she placed the seeds into a test tube, where it would be moved into a storage facility. "Studying these seeds might allow for the creation of a new type of tree, one that won't suck the life out of entire planets…"

Bulma then turned towards Usagi, who ate yet another fruit from the Tree of Might.

"And if you keep eating these fruits, it'll take a medical examination determine your gender, Usagi."

Usagi shrugged, as she finished off another fruit from the Tree of Might. She pretty much "hulked out" without turning green…or dumber.

"But they taste SO good," Usagi said, as she took another bite out of the fruit of the Tree of Might. "Mmmm-humph!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Lord Slug Saga"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 18: "The Lord Slug Saga" (I)**

* * *

A few months later, after much research, Bulma Briefs was ready to send a message of hope in the direction of where the planet Namek was located.

"Guys, I think we're ready to send our message," Bulma said, as she, Usagi and Dr. Briefs sat around the observatory at the Capsule Corp compound.

"Well, I am proud of you, dear," Dr. Briefs said. "It's not every day that one can translate a completely alien language."

"Well, it would have been easier if Mister Popo had helped us," Bulma groused.

"Trust me when I say that getting Mister Popo's help is the last thing anyone in their right mind would consider," Usagi said, as she shivered. "I still have nightmares from when I spent time training under him."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Briefs said.

"One time, when I was training at Kami's Lookout, I caught Mister Popo on a, um, 'booty call'," Usagi said. "The stuff that genie is into makes me want to be celibate permanently."

"Oh, I see…um…"

"Well, let's send this message," Bulma said uncomfortably. "Hopefully, we'll get a response…"

And thus, Bulma sends her message, hoping to get a Namekian's attention. Unfortunately, they did…

A few days later…

"What do you mean a planetoid is coming?" Krillin asked.

"I'm saying that something big is about to smash into Chikyuu, that's what!" Bulma yelled.

"Why don't you just take the little guy up and destroy that thing?"

"Because 'little guy' has a cold," Usagi said, as she continued to nurse Tho-Ohki.

"Me-aw," the cabbit said sadly, as he munched on a carrot.

"Oh, how convenient!"

"It's not a problem," Goku said. "Krillin and I can just go up there, into the stratosphere, and blast the thing."

"We can?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, with the Kamehameha Wave Technique.  
"Oh! Of course…"

Usagi merely rolled her eyes.

Soon, Goku and Krillin get into position, even as the planetoid continues its trajectory towards Chikyuu.

"You're ready, Krillin?" Goku said.

"Ready, Goku!" Krillin replied.

Together, they utilize the Kamehameha Wave Technique. Although they managed to deflect the incoming planetoid, the force of the explosion knocks them back to Chikyuu…hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Goku and Krillin scream in unison, as they fall back to Chikyuu…hard.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said, as she realized that they had lost contact with Goku and Krillin.

"Um, Mom, what Krillin?" Gohan said.

"Oh, yes. KRILLIN!"

"I'll go find Goku and Krillin," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "Mrs. Briefs, look after Tho-Ohki."

"Will do!" Pantsu said.

"Me-aw," Tho-Oki the Cabbit replied.

"Grandma, can I come?" Gohan asked.

"Stay here and look after everyone," Usagi said. "I'll be right back…"

And, with that, Usagi takes to the skies, after leaping out of a window of the Briefs Observatory…

Meanwhile, Bulma frowns, as she read the telemetry data.

"Guys, something's wrong," Bulma said, as she looked at the data.

"Something's wrong?" Oolong said, as he munched on his poki stick.

"When Goku and Krillin knocked that planetoid off its trajectory, something flew away from the planetoid," Bulma said. "Whatever it was, its trajectory will be near-"

BOOOM!

"West City," Bulma concluded.

"Man, West City is always getting messed up," Oolong said.

Soon, it becomes apparent that what crashed near West City was really a space fortress, even as space-suited invaders began the first wave to take over not just West City, but also East City…

"Gohan, look!" Oolong said, as he points to the four-star Dragonball.

"My Dragonball is back to being a Dragonball, instead of a quartz spheroid," Gohan said, as he sees the glowing orange ball.

"Weird," Bulma said, as she takes a look at the Dragonball. "The Dragonballs are only active when a Namekian has claimed dominion over Chikyuu."

"But Kami and Piccolo are gone," Oolong said.

"I know, and that's what's worrisome…"

Bulma's fears turn out to have merit, as soldiers, led by the mysterious Lord Slug tracks down Gohan's Dragonball.

BAM!

"Get them," said Slug, as he points to everyone within the observatory.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chi-Chi yelled, as she performs a martial arts trick that takes down a dozen enemy soldiers.

"Mom, that's awesome!" Gohan said.

"I still got it-"

ZAARK!

"Mom!" Gohan yelled, as her mother fell to the floor. He then turned to Slug.

"You'll pay for that-"

ZAAARRK!

"No, I won't," Slug said. He then sees the Dragonball in Bulma's hands.

"You, hand over that Dragonball!"

"Um, are you talking to me or the pig?" Bulma said innocently.

"Yeah, I'm talking to YOU."

"Hey, I'm at least an '8' you know!"

"You're more like a 'zero', human," Slug said, as he raised his hands to discharge an attack…

Suddenly, the walls caved in, as Tho-Ohki, in battle-mecha form bursts into the room.

"Mee-aw!" Tho-Ohki yowled, as he discharged heavy fire.

"Arrgh!" Slug said, as his minions around him were felled by the cabbit.

"Mee-aw!" Tho-Ohki said, as his combat chassis opens up.

"Get in, everyone!" Pantsu said.

"Mom?" Bulma said in surprise.

"Honey, I didn't know you could pilot a complex construct," Dr. Briefs said.

"You never asked, dear," Pantsu said, as her husband gets into the cockpit.

"Everyone, get in!" Gohan said, as he carried his mother Chi-Chi into Tho-Ohki.

"Hey, watch the hands, Oolong!" Bulma said.

"Sorry!" Oolong replied. "Hee."

When Tho-Ohki's combat chassis closed, he immediately took to the skies.

"Mee-aw!" Tho-Ohki said, as he then shifts into starship mode, and flew away…

"Sir, shall we go after them?" said a soldier.

"No, not yet," Slug said, as he looked at the Dragonball in his left hand. "Our priority is the collection of the remaining Dragonballs."

"And then, sir?"

"We take the whole damn planet for ourselves!"

Hours later, in some wilderness wasteland…

"Ohh, man," Goku said, as he gets up on his feet. "What hit me?"

"I'll say," Krillin replied, as he sits up.

Up in the skies, Sailor Moon uses her senses to track down her son and his best friend, when she locates them.

"There, I see them," Sailor Moon said, as she spots those she is seeking. She then proceeds to land…

"Hey, Goku, I see your mom," Krillin said.

"Hey, Mom!" Goku said, as he waves his hand.

"Goku, you're okay," Sailor Moon said. She then turned towards Krillin.

"And you're okay, too."

"But of course."

"Man, that planetoid must have done a number," Goku said. "It's all cold around here, like it is winter or something…"

"Goku, I don't think we're dealing with a natural phenomenon here," Krillin said, as he shivered.

"I was hoping that isn't the case," Goku said, as he attuned to his senses to the environment. "I do sense that the elements are being manipulated-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"It's Chi-Chi!" Goku said, as he places his finger to his wireless communicator, which looked like an earplug. "Chi-Chi?"

"Goku, you're okay!" Chi-Chi said over the secured channel.

"Well, sure. Oh, and Krillin is okay and Mom found us."

"That's good because Gohan went after the men who attacked us! By himself!"

"What? Why would he do a foolish thing like that?"

"He was upset that I was…hurt, during the attack at Capsule Corp. I told him I was fine, but…"

"Say no more," Goku said. "We're on our way."

"We don't even know what kind of opposition we're going to face, Goku!" Krillin said. "We need a plan?"

"Since when have we ever needed a plan to deal with these invaders?" Sailor Moon said. "They attack, we attack back."

"You know, you've been pretty pro-active lately, Mom," Goku said.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm sick and tired of getting attacked all the time, and watching people that I care for get hurt," Sailor Moon said. "I love your father, Goku, but I'm done mourning."

Goku nods his head in reply, understanding what his adopted mother means…

"Okay, let's deal with this latest invader," Goku said with a cocky smile.

"You said it, Goku!" Krillin said.

A short while later…

"You'll pay for hurting my mother!" Gohan said, as he lobs energy projectile at Lord Slug's army. "YATATATATATATATATA!"

"Ah!" yelled a group of soldiers, as they were scattered by the resulting explosions.

"What do you think of that?" Gohan said with a cocky grin.

"Return fire!" yelled one of the soldiers.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!

"Ah!" Gohan yelped, as he was hit from all sides, before falling to the ground. "Oof!"

"That's it, we have him now-"

BOOOM!

All eyes turned to see explosive debris in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" asked one soldier.

"I don't know, but it's coming our way!" said another soldier.

The building right in front of everyone seemingly shatters. When the smoke clears, a lone figure is seen walking steadily towards the squad.

"It's just some female," said the soldier. "She can't do anything to hurt us-"

The lone female stops, looks around, and then faces the greatest concentration of soldiers. She then squats, raises her right leg high, and the slams her feet straight to the ground.

THOOM!

The impact of her actions causes the ground to split apart, which causes the soldiers to fall into the chasm.

"Yahhhhhhh-!"

When enough of the soldiers had fell in, the female then leans forward, grabs both sides of the chasm as best she could, and then-

"NNnnnnnnnghhh-HA!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she used her strength to close the chasm.

BAM!  
Sailor Moon then stands up, wipes the sweat from her brow then turned to face the remaining soldiers. She has used Earth Bending to give the illusion of possessing great strength, but she was not about to tell the enemy that.

"Who's next?" Sailor Moon said coyly.

The soldiers looked around before deciding to retreat.

"Run!" yelled the soldiers.

"Hey, you did it, Grandma!" Gohan said happily.

"That's what grandmother's are for, dear," Sailor Moon said.

Meanwhile, Lord Slug's henchmen steps forward to face this new arrival.

"So, a real challenge," said a blond with blue skinned, as he and two others confront the Moon Princess.

"Alright, what's your gimmick," Sailor Moon said.

"'Gimmick'?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Well, I am 'Blanc', and I speak for Lord Slug," said the blond. He then point to a troll like being.

"And this is my associate 'Burgundy'…"

Blanc then points to a muscle-bound winged monster.

"And this fine beast is 'Chardonnay'," Blanc said.

"Oh, great," Sailor Moon said. "We're dealing with a wine theme this time…"

Sailor Moon then slides into a fighting stance.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! And on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 19: "The Lord Slug Saga" (Final)**

* * *

For what seemed to be an eternity, there was a moment of silence…

"Um, you do know that your planet doesn't have a moon," Blanc said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I KNOW," Sailor Moon said. "A friend of mine went overboard in saving my grandson and blew it up. Sheesh!"

"Interesting," Blanc said. "Well, I suppose we can't avoid the inevitable fisticuffs. So, let's start with the preliminaries. Burgundy?"

"Alright!" said the muscle-bound demon. "I get to go at your first!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't fight 'special needs' opponents," Sailor Moon said. "No offense."

"None, taken- wait a minute. Are you saying that I'm mentally challenged or something?"

"Well…or something."

"You take that back!" Burgundy yelled, as he flew at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon simply floated backwards while avoiding Burgundy's strikes.

"Oh, wow," Sailor Moon said. "You're really are slow…and slow."

"Yahhhh!" Burgundy yelled in anger, as he threw a punch. He surprised to see that his opponent had caught his fist.

"Huh

"My, you are a strong one," Sailor Moon said. "But, alas, not strong enough."

Sailor Moon then pulls Burgundy forward, allowing her to get inside his personal space.

"Kaio Ken: Sailor Star Palm FLASH!"

As soon as the Moon Princess made contact, she created a powerful burst of energy that instantly vaporizes Burgundy.

"One down," Sailor moon said. "Who's next?"

"Oh, I'll be the next one, baby!" said Chardonnay, as he licks his lips. "I'll drain you of your energy and then I going to have fun with your body!"

"Oh, joy," Sailor Moon said with a smirk. "Another pervert-rapist-molester that I have to deal with…"

"You got it, baby."

"But you see, I think someone might object to those plans of yours."

"Oh, like who?"

"Like ME," Goku said, as he suddenly grabs Chardonnay's head, and lobs his entire body into a tank.

BOOOM!

"You okay, Mom?" Goku asked.

"Yeah."

"How about you, Gohan?"

"I'm okay Dad," Gohan said.

"Well, then I have to intervene," Blanc said, as he stuck his hands into the ground, stretches them, and then grabs Goku's ankles.

"Now, Chardonnay!"

"Go get 'em!" Chardonnay said, as miniature versions of Chardonnay erupts from his back, and latches unto Goku.

SPLAT!

"Now, it's my turn!" Chardonnay said, as he leaps for his attack.

"What to do?" Goku said nonchalantly. "Oh, I know. KAIO KEN!"

FWOOSH!

The sudden battle aura vaporizes the mini-Chardonnays, while Goku grabs Chardonnay by the neck.

"Ack!" Chardonnay said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blanc said, as he discharged an energy beam at Goku.

"Fore!" Goku said, as he used Chardonnay's body to deflect the blast intended for him.

BAM!

"No!" Blanc yelled, as the blast he lobs blasts him instead.

BOOM!

As Blanc collapses unto the ground, Goku merely tosses aside Chardonnay's still body.

"And that's that," Goku said.

"Wow, that was…efficiently brutal," Krillin said.

"So, who's next…?"

The remaining soldiers, seeing what just had happened, flee back into their space fortress.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Krillin said.

"Naw," Goku said. "I don't think they'll be a threat-"

BOOOM!

"I think you may have spoken too soon, dear," Sailor Moon said.

"Well, well, well," Slug said, as he steps forth from his space ship. "I didn't know this planet had fighters of a high caliber."

"We have our moments," Goku said.

"Hey, Goku, watch me take down this guy," Krillin said, as he leaps towards Slug.

"Krillin, wait-!"

SMACK!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

"Gohan, check on Krillin," Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, Grandma," Gohan said, as he takes to the skies.

"You hurt my friend!" Goku said.

"I'm going to do more than that!" Slug said. "And after I deal with you 'heroes', I'm going to turn this planet into my new mobile fortress, and find a new world to take over!"

"So, the planetoid we took out was another planet you conquered?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You know, you're as dumb as you look, sweetheart," Slug said.

"What?" Sailor Moon replied incredulously.

"Like I'll let you harm my homeworld!" Goku said, as he took off after Slug.

"Goku, wait-!"

"Ha!" Goku yelled, as he delivered a jab.

"Heh," Slug said with a grin, as he seemingly disappears.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"I'm over here," Slug said, as he hovers above.

"Grr!" Goku said, as he focused his thoughts. "Kaio Ken-!"

Goku seemingly disappears, and reappears to deliver a flying kick. Slug responded by casually dodging the attack, and delivers a counter punch that rockets Goku into a nearby building.

BOOM!

Sailor Moon sighs. Sometimes, she wondered why her adopted son took on the Saotome cockiness besides the Saotome predilection towards intense training…

"So, aren't you going to attack me or something?" Slug said to Sailor Moon.

"I just need to ask you a couple of questions first," Sailor Moon said.

"I don't see why not," Slug said. "Go for it."

"Did you get a space message intended for the planet Namek?"

"Yes, I did."

"Were you responsible for the reactivation of our planet's Dragonballs?"

"Why, yes."

"And I have just one more question: are you a Namekian?"

"Why…yes," Slug said, as he removed his helmet, revealing his true visage. "I am a 'Super Namekian', one with the power to reactive your Dragonballs. I am surprised that you lost your Namekian guardian."

"Well, we lost him after his other half was killed by invading Saiyan warriors," Usagi said.

"Ah, then Freeza sent them here for the Dragonballs," Slug said.

"That name…'Freeza'," Sailor Moon said. "Every time we're invaded, I hear that name. Who is he?"

"He's an alien warlord bent on renaming every sentient planet after himself," Slug said. "Other than that, he uses others, conquered minions, to do his dirty work of preparing worlds for processing."

"For what?"

"Wealth."

"Ah."

"But enough about me and all that," Slug said. "I have to say that I liked the fact that I am facing a smart fighter, who uses this moment to gage the enemy's strength and weaknesses."

"Actually, I really want to know these things, especially if we go to your home planet, once you are defeated."

"YOU and your friends are going to defeat ME?" Slug said incredulously.

"Oh, yeah. You see, while we're having this conversation, my son Goku was preparing a Kamehameha Wave Attack."

"A what-?"

"-HA!" Goku yelled, as he discharges his attack, which sailed true.

At the last minute, Sailor Moon leaps into the air, just as Slug was blasted.

FWOOSH-BOOM!

"Arrgh-!"

Slug was thrown into a nearby building, which collapsed on impact.

"Mom, you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine," Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly, the ground quakes, as Slug increases his stature…literally.

"RRRRRAAAGH!" Slug roared, as he towered over the remains of the city. "I WILL SQUASH YOU ALL-!"

"I think Slug is mad, Mom," Goku said.

"Well, kick his butt," Sailor Moon said.

"Of course, how silly of me. KAIO KEN X5!"

And with that, Goku engages Slug in mortal combat.

Meanwhile, Gohan flies over to his grandmother with an injured Krillin.

"I found him," Gohan said.

"Krillin doesn't look TOO bad," Sailor Moon said.

"Speak for yourself!" Krillin groused. "I got aches where I never suspected that I had!"

"Is Dad okay?" Gohan said.

"I hope so, although with Slug, I don't know for how long," Sailor Moon said. She then hits upon an idea that she has been toying with, ever since the Turles affair…

"Gohan, I'm going to ask you a favor," Sailor Moon said.

"What is it, Grandma?" Gohan asked.

"I want you to lightly punch the area in the middle of my back," Sailor Moon said, as she turned her back on her grandson.

"Um, like this?" Gohan asked, as he touches the area of Sailor Moon's back that she wanted punched.

"Like that."

"Okay…"

BAM!

SPLURCH!

"Grandma, you have a tail again!" Gohan exclaimed.

"What are you trying to do?" Krillin said.

"Well, I figured that since I am Sailor Moon, and I am the Moon Princess…you get where I am going?" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh," Gohan said. "Then, you think you can change into an Ozaru on your own?"

"Well, there is one way to find out…"

Sailor Moon then closes her eyes. In her mind, she sees the moon in all its glory, as she embraces that image…

"Grrrrrr," Sailor Moon growled, as she begins to change. "GRRARGH-!"

"It's working!" Gohan yelled.

"Unfortunately," Krillin said with a frightened look, as Sailor Moon becomes Ozaru Sailor Moon, with only her crescent moon mark glowing, as an indication that this "great ape" was the Moon Princess.

Meanwhile, Slug managed to get Goku into his hands.

"I squeeze you to death!" Slug said, as he tightens his grip.

"Arrgh!" Goku yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Suddenly, a shadow looms over Slug, which he notices.

"What?" Slug says, as he turns to face the source of the shadow. "Huh-?"

"GRRRRAARGH!" Ozaru Sailor Moon said, as she lands on top of Slug.

THOOM!

When that happened, Slug let's go of Goku.

"Man," Goku said, as he grabbed himself. "I think my ribs are broken…"

He then tried to lift his left arm.

"And so is my arm!"

Goku then tried to stand up…

CRACK!

"Ow!"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, as he and Krillin goes to Goku.

"What's wrong?" Krillin said.

"Slug really busted me bad," Goku said. "But…I'm not done fighting…"

Goku then raises his right arm.

"But I might have one more hand to play," Goku said, as he begins to form a Spirit Bomb…

Meanwhile, the fight between Slug and Ozaru Sailor Moon continues.

"STAY DOWN!" Slug yelled, as he discharges energy beams from his eyes.

ZARK!  
Ozaru Sailor Moon leaps out of the way, lands back on her feet, and then leaps an performs a tumble roll attack that knocks Slug into his space fortress, smashing it in the process.

THA-BOOM!

"My ship!" Slug raged. "You'll pay for that-"

Ozaru Sailor Moon opens her mouth, and discharges a concentrated dose of energy.

FWOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" Slug yelled, as he now had a big-gaping hole in his chest.

Meanwhile, Goku finishes creating the Spirit Bomb.

"It's done," Goku said. He then turned towards Krillin.

"Here," Goku said, as he passed the attack to his best friend. "Help Mom. Gohan, help Krillin…"

"Wow," Krillin said, as he touches the sphere. "So, this is what it feels to be important…"

"Dad, are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"We got no Dragonballs and we don't have any senzu beans," Goku said. "We do what we must…"

"Okay, Dad," Gohan said with determination. He then turned towards Krillin.

"Come on!" Gohan yelled, as he took to the skies.

"I'm right behind you!" Krillin yelled.

Meanwhile, Slug had managed to cut off Ozaru Sailor Moon's tail, having remembered the weakness of a Saiyan…

"Ohhhhhhh," Sailor Moon said, as she reverted back to normal.

"That was a nice try, babe," Slug said, as he looms over Sailor Moon while clutching his chest. "But not good enough-"

FLASH!

BAM!

"Ow!" Slug yelled, as he felt pain in his eyes.

"Stay away from my grandmother!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan?" Sailor Moon said.

"Dad made a Spirit Bomb for you," Krillin said, as he ogles Sailor Moon's body.

Sailor Moon sighs. She would have bopped the monk on the head if she wasn't more concerned about her fight with Slug…

"Grandma?" Gohan asked.

"Okay, I'm going to take this fight into the air," Sailor Moon said. "Krillin?"

"Yes?" Krillin said, wondering if he was going to be hit on the head or something by his friend…

"You have ten seconds to launch your attack," Sailor Moon said. "Make sure that's it's centered on me."

"You?"

"Trust me on this," Sailor Moon said. She then turns away.

"Good luck."

And with that, the Moon Princess takes to the skies, but not without getting Slug's attention.

"Hey, you!" Sailor Moon said. "Aren't we going to finish this fight or what?"

With that, Sailor Moon lobs a series of simple energy blasts that was designed to get Slug's attention.

"Ow!" Slug yelled. He then looks at Sailor Moon, and attempts to grab her.

"Come and get me!" Sailor Moon said, as she flew high into the air.

"I'll get you, alright!" Slug said, as he follows the Moon Princess…

Breaking the cloud cover caused by Slug's terra-freezing machine, Sailor Moon scans the area. She sees the machine that was causing the terra-freezing effect…  
Suddenly, Slug appears.

"Don't think you can get away from me," Slug said, as he grabs Sailor Moon.

"I wasn't trying to get away, per se," Sailor Moon said.

"What?"

"And three, two, one…"

Suddenly, Goku's Spirit Bomb appears, as it flies up towards Sailor Moon. However, due to Slug's size, the attack hits him first.

BOOOM!

"Arrrrgh!" Slug yelled, as he let's go of the Moon Princess.

"When you get to whatever Hell you believe in, say that the Z Fighters of Chikyuu sent you there!" Sailor Moon said, as she forms a circle with her hands, which aligns with her crescent moon mark on her forehead. "KAIO KEN X5: MOON BEAM BLAST!"

A powerful beam of energy engulfs Slug, as he is pushed into the terra-freezing machine.

"No!" Slug said, as he realized that his life was about to end. "I can't believe I lost to these guys-!"

With terra-freezing machine destroyed, the weather patterns of the planet returned to normal.

A few days later…

"Mom, I'm okay," Goku whined, as he lay in bed at the Capsule Corp General Hospital, in East City. "I'll be out of here in a few weeks."

"Maybe so, but this is the only time I can be your mother," Usagi said. "Everyone else thinks I'm some sort of tramp that fights with no clothes on…"

Unknown to everyone, someone had managed to take pictures of the fight between the Z Fighters and Slug…including when Usagi had lost her clothes. Now, a tabloid magazine was running those pictures, and was making a fortune.

"Well, I'm sure that all this will blow over," Oolong said, as he continues to count his wad of cash that he recently received…

"I didn't know you took up photography, Oolong," Gohan said, after noticing a camera that was strapped around his neck.

"Oh, it's just a hobby I decided to get into recently."

"Oh…"

"It's just too bad that with the death of Slug, our Dragonballs became dormant again," Master Roshi said, thinking about the pictures that Oolong had took of Usagi…

Just then, Bulma enters the room.

"Guys, it's done," Bulma said. "We found the precise location of Namek, thanks to what we found in what's left of Slug's space fortress."

"Oh, good!" Goku said. "We can leave for that planet tomorrow-"

"Oh, no," Chi-Chi said. "You are staying here to get better. Besides, Gohan can go for you."

"Aw!"

"Why are you letting Gohan go in the first place?" Krillin asked.

"It's nothing more than a field trip for him to learn about alien cultures and civilizations," Chi-Chi replied.

"In other words, more homework," Gohan sighs.

"Well, we can get to Namek and back in no time," Usagi said, as she fed Tho-ohki a carrot, as he sat on her head. "Personally, I doubt that getting the Namekian's help in restoring our Dragonballs will be a difficult thing to do…"

Unfortunately, the journey to Namek would not only be a difficult venture, but one that would be fraught with peril. However, it will be during that journey that will open a new chapter for the Z Fighters, as a legendary status amongst the Saiyans return to the fore…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Namek Saga"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 20: "The Namek Saga" (I)**

* * *

A month later…

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki said, as he exits warped space.

"Wow, Namek!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Are we finally here?" Krillin said anxiously. "I mean, after all those misadventures we had to go through in order to get here…"

"Hey, at least you didn't get engage to some Hirogen!" Bulma said angrily.

"What's wrong with that? You guys seem to have the same personality."

"I ought to hit you for that remark…"

"Pipe down," Usagi said, as she piloted her cabbit, who was in starship mode. She then turned towards her grandson.

"So, find a good spot for us to land?"

"According to the sensors, the planet geological strata seem to be pretty sturdy," Gohan said, as he read the sensor data. "We can land pretty much anywhere."

"Good, then buckle up," Usagi said with a smile. "We're in for a bumpy landing…"

Upon landing, the four set up shop inside an abandoned cave. Bulma utilizes her Capsule Corp capsules to create an apartment. Unfortunately, they also realized that a space pod, similar to the Saiyan invaders', had been spotted in the area.

"I can't believe this," Krillin said. "The Saiyans…are here!"

"We don't know that," Usagi said.

"But they do have four of the Dragonballs on this planet," Bulma said. "Whoever they are…"

"Then, we'll just have to get those balls," Usagi said. "I didn't wait for a year to miss a chance to bring back Ranma."

"Or the others," Gohan interjected.

"Sorry," Usagi said with a sigh. "I…I just miss your grandfather dearly."

"I know," Gohan said with a good-natured smile.

"But…what about those power levels we sensed earlier, when we were setting up this hideout?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, they were enormous, particularly that first guy," Gohan said. "It was like sensing a hundred Vegeta(s)…"

Usagi closed her eyes, before opening them to look at her companions.

"We have a choice," Usagi began. We can either go back to Chikyuu, or take a chance and get those Dragonballs for ourselves. And I won't like to you that we might be in the fight of our lives, based upon what I'm sensing…"

Pause.

"So, the choice is yours. And Gohan, I don't want you to be a part of this-"

"Grandma, I'm not going to have you face these guys alone," Gohan said.

"Yeah, me, too," Krillin replied. "We owe it to our friends."

Usagi said with a smile.

"Then, let's get suited up," Usagi replied. She then turned towards Bulma and Tho-Ohki.

"Bulma, you're our eyes and ears," Usagi said. "Oh, and let the guys back on Chikyuu know of our status."

"You got it," Bulma said with a nod.

"Tho-Ohki? Protect Bulma at all cost."

"Me-aw!" the cabbit replied with a salute.

"Okay, let's go get some Dragonballs…"

A short time later, thanks to Bulma's Dragonball radar, Sailor Moon, Krillin and Gohan find the source of the trouble…

"Now, keep your power levels low," Sailor Moon said, as she, Krillin and Gohan lay low on a cliff that was over-looking a Namekian village…

"I'm trying, Grandma, but I can't go any low as Krillin's," Gohan replied.

"Hey!" Krillin replied, referring to the fact that Gohan, in spite of his age, had a power-level that surpassed his…

"Knock it off, Krillin," Sailor Moon said, as she was using her considerable experience to survey the land before her. "I count two dozen soldiers, two elites…and that androgynous-looking creature between the elites."

"You're talking about the woman?"

"No, she's referring to the guy in the middle," Gohan said, as he corrected his godfather. "The only woman there is the large pink…person next to him.

"That's a dude?" Krillin said in surprise. "Wait, that other person is a WOMAN?"

"Krillin!" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm nervous about all this."

"So am I, but we have to be careful about this…"

"I think something is happening…"

"What do you want?" said the Namekian elder, as he clutched his two sons.

"Oh, well, we're just in the neighborhood, looking for real estate?" said Freeza, as he smiled briefly. Then, he frowns.

"The hell do you THINK we want?" Freeza said.

"Um, our trees?"

Freeza sighs.

"Zarbon?" Freeza said.

"Yes, Lord Freeza?" said the handsome, light-green skinned alien with long, dark green-hair, which was tied in a ponytail. He had two very large versions of Chikyuu's Dragonballs…

"Two or three more."

"Two or three more?"

"Two or three MORE."

With a shrug, and while still holding the Namekian Dragonballs, the one called Zarbon makes short work of three Namekian villagers.

POW!

BLAM!

SMACK!

The Namekian elder gasped at the brutal efficiency of the murders.

"Now, where were we?" Freeza said. "Oh, yes, the Dragonballs. I want them."

"But I don't have them!" the Namekian elder cried out.

"You know, the last elder who said that to me was quite cooperative…before he died, of course," Freeza said. "And the funny thing is…you're starting to sound like HIM."

"…"

"Now, about those Dragonballs…?"

"Please, don't get upset with us!" the Namekian elder pleaded.

"Oh, I don't get upset," Freeza said. "That's the responsibility of my minions."

Freeza then turned towards a muscle-bound pink alien.

"Dodoria?"

"With pleasure," Dodoria said, as she sets down the Dragonballs she was carrying. But before she could make an example of the Elder…

"Hold it right there!" said a voice from above.

Three tough-looking Namekians drop from the skies.

"Oh, look," Freeza said. "More victims…"

"We will not tolerate your senseless slaughter of our villages!" said the lead Namekian. "Your reign of terror ends TODAY."

"How quaint," Freeza said. "Zarbon? Give the command."

"Dodoria?" Zarbon said.

"Get them," Dodoria said, as she ordered Freeza's troops to attack the Namekian fighters…

"Oh, look!" Krillin said happily, as the fight commences between the Namekian fighters and Freeza's troops. "It looks like the Namekians have warriors of their own to protect the planet."

"I don't know," Gohan said. "I mean, they have awesome skills and all, but they don't have the kind of attitude that Mister Piccolo had…"

"You mean, these guys aren't jerks?"

"Something's not right," Sailor Moon said. "This feels like a set up."

"Huh?" Krillin and Gohan said in unison.

When the battle ends, the Namekian elder destroys the scouters with a wave of his hand.

BANG!

"Now you cannot find the rest of our villages!" the Elder said.

Freeza sighs.

"Dodoria?" Freeza said. "Kill them."

"Humph," Dodoria said, as she moved towards the Namekian warriors…

"You think you can take on all three of us?" said the lead Namekian.

"You must suck at counting," Dodoria said with menace. "From where I'm standing, I only see TWO of you."

"Just what the hell do you mean by that-"

Dodoria seemingly vanishes, only to reappear behind the lead Namekian…with her claws through the Namekian's chest.

"Arrrgh!" the lead Namekian yelled before dying in a heap.

The other two Namekians gasped, as Dodoria rounds on them…

"Grandma, we have to help!" Gohan yelled. "They're killing them!"

"Easy, Gohan!" Krillin said. "We have to be reasonable by this!"

"Gohan's right," Sailor Moon said. "You two: get the remaining villagers to safety."

"What about you?" Krillin asked.

"I'm getting some balls," Sailor Moon said, as she rises to her feet. "Besides, I want to introduce myself to the big bad in proper fashion…"

"Grandma?" Gohan said.

"Just do what I say," Sailor Moon said.

After Dodoria finish off the Namekian warriors, Freeza turns towards the Namek elder.

"So, where do we go from here?" Freeza asked.

"Here," the Namekian elder said, as he presents his village's Dragonball.

"See?" Freeza said, as an underling was about to take the Dragonball from the elder. "That wasn't so bad-"

FWISSSH!

"Huh?" said the underling.

"Zarbon, did that Dragonball disappear?" Freeza said with a frown.

"I'm not sure, Lord Freeza," Zarbon said, as his Dragonballs disappear from his hands. "What?"

"Huh," Dodoria said, as her Dragonballs disappeared as well. "Did I just FEEL something?"

"You, Elder, what is the meaning of this?" Freeza said angrily. "Tell me, and I might spare your life."

"I do not know!" the Elder Namekian said. "I…I do sense a presence…like a ghost just passed by…"

"Uh-hum," said a voice from above.

Freeza and his elites looked up to see a ridiculously-dressed female, who was floating above them while levitating the Namekian Dragonballs.

"It appears that Dodoria's 'ghost' is some girl with mini-skirt and 'fuku'," Zarbon said. "Personally, THAT sort of outfit is SO last decade…"

"Just who are you and why do you have MY Dragonballs?" Freeza asked.

"I am 'Sailor Moon', and I have need of these balls," Sailor Moon said. She had used her Bene Gesserit training to give the appearance of having super-speed…

"Huh," Dodoria said. "Sounds like someone is desperate."

"I'll say," Zarbon said.

"Are you in league of these Namekians?" Freeza asked.

"No, I am not."

"Oh, good. Dodoria?"

In short order, one of the Elder's sons is killed with a blast from Dodoria's mouth.

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

"My son!" the Elder yelled.

"Actually, he's okay," said Krillin, as he holds the Namekian child. He had gotten the child at the last minute…

"I got the other one!" Gohan said, as he held another Namekian child.

"Oh, good, they're safe," the Elder said.

"Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you," Freeza said.

"What-?"

Dodoria suddenly appears behind the Elder, and snaps his neck.

CRACK!

"Father!" yelled the children.

"Now, then," Freeza said, as he turned his attention towards Sailor Moon. "Kindly hand over my balls."

"No," Sailor Moon said.

"'No'?"

"That's right, no."

"You know, I am not used to having people disagree with me without consequences. Dodoria?"

"With pleasure," Dodoria said, as she rises into the air to deal with Sailor Moon. "I show this 'skank' what it means to cross Lord Freeza-!"

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon said, as she used an invisible "force" to slam Dodoria into the ground, hard.

BAM!

"What?" Freeza said in surprise.

"See you around, Lord Freeza," Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Teleport!"

BAM!

And she, her companions and the surviving Namekian children disappear.

"Where did that witch go?" Dodoria yelled, as she looked about the area.

"Lord Freeza, this Sailor Moon might be a problem for us," Zarbon said.

"Noted," Freeza said. There was a look in Sailor Moon's eyes that gave him pause, not that he would let any of his minions know…

"For now, we go find the rest of the Dragonballs," Freeza said. "And then, we'll flush this Sailor Moon and her companions out in the open, so that I may kill them…myself."

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 21: "The Namek Saga" (II)**

* * *

"Well, we got the Dragonballs!" Krillin said, as he carried the Namekian child while flying away from Freeza and his minions. "We're half way there!"

"I feel sorry for these guys," Gohan said, as he looked at the Namekian child that he was carrying. He then turned towards Sailor Moon, who was flying with the Dragonballs orbiting her.

"Grandma, what can we do next?" Gohan asked.

"You and Krillin take these kids to base," Sailor Moon said. "I'm going to hide these balls somewhere."

"But why?" Krillin said. "We got the balls!"

"You don't risk your tactical position, Krillin," Sailor Moon said. "If, by chance, the bad guys find the Dragonballs at your home base location, where do you think we will be?"

"Um, screwed?"

"Precisely. If either the location of base or the location of these balls is compromised, at least we have a chance to recover…"

Pause.

"And there's the real possibility that Vegeta is also on this planet, and I don't want any of us distracted," Sailor Moon said, as she noticed an atmospheric disturbance that was on approach from the rear. "Guys-"

"We know," Gohan said.

"What are we going to do?" Krillin said in fright.

"I'm going to deal with our pursuer," Sailor Moon said. "You two go back to base, and wait for me there."

"But Grandma-"

"Trust me. I'll be okay…"

With that, Krillin and Gohan move off, with their passengers, as Sailor Moon lands. She quickly surveys the scene, as sees a plateau…

"There," Sailor Moon said, as she uses Earth Bending to lift the plateau up into the air. She then places the Dragonballs where she lifted the plateau, and then re-set the plateau back in place.

THOOM!

And with a quick use of Air and Water Bending, the environment was restored, once more.

"There, that ought to do it," Sailor Moon said, just as Dodoria arrives…

"So," Dodoria said, as she sneered at the Moon Princess. "You must be hot stuff to face one of Freeza's elite warriors, instead of running away."

"No, not really," Sailor Moon said. "I always believe that there will be somebody stronger than one's self."

"Good advice."

"And then, that's when I make it my goal to take that person down, thoroughly."

"So, you think you're tough enough to take ME on?" Dodoria said.

"Don't know. But, we can find out."

"Humph. I like your style. Too bad you have to die by it…"

Dodoria moved at lightning speed, just as Sailor Moon moves away from Dodoria grappling.

FWOOSH!

"Huh?" Dodoria said, as she was amazed that her opponent could easily escape her grasp…

"Mosh-T," Sailor Moon said. "It's a martial arts technique that is required for all Federation Marshals to know…"

"Mosh-T", taught on Earth, at the old West Point Academy, to candidates becoming Federation Marshals, allows the user to utilize 100 percent of his or her neural network, and gives the illusion of being faster—mentally and physically—than non-Mosh-T users. Coupled that with chi (physical), reiki (mental) and/or chakra (physical and mental) manipulation training, and a Mosh-T user is a formidable opponent. Of course, Sailor Moon, along with her husband Ranma Saotome, has had such training in these areas, and then some…

"I don't know what this 'Mosh-T' is, but that doesn't mean squat to a firecracker like ME," Dodoria said, as she began to discharge massive amounts of energy blasts at Sailor Moon…

Sailor Moon palmed the blasts, using Energy Bending (as taught to her, Ranma, Goku and Avatar Aang on Jeegoo by the great Lion Turtle) and the Force (as taught to her and Ranma by the Jedi and the Sith).

'Energy can be change states, never negated,' Sailor Moon thought serenely, remembering her studies. 'And certainly, it can be manipulated...'

The Moon Princess then smacks the energy blasts with the back of her other hand, sending the blasts back to Dodoria.

"What the-?"

BOOOM!

"Arrgh!" Dodoria yelled, as she is blasted backwards. She is thrown into a cliff, causing a thunderous impact.

THOOM!

As Dodoria coughs, trying to get her bearings straight, Sailor Moon walks up to her.

"What?" Dodoria said, as she felt her head being grabbed.

"Quiet," Sailor Moon said, as she read Dodoria's thoughts. Over the years, she learned to harness her mental abilities, particularly in energy-rich environments like the Lucas Galaxy and Rifts Earth, although, it could be said that she, being the Moon Princess, had the potential to develop mental powers anyway. Of course, her training under the Crane Sage did give her actual telepathic capabilities, just as her "brothers" Tien Shenhan and Chiaotzu were able to acquire them as well. Goku and Ranma learned this trick from Sailor Moon, as well as taught to others who were inclined to learn this trick…

"What are you doing?" Dodoria said in a panic.

"I'm trying to determine whether or not you should live," Sailor Moon said. "Hmmm…"

"I only worked for Lord Freeza after he blew up my homeworld," Dodoria said. "What else could I have done?"

"You could have walked away?" Sailor Moon said, as she opened her eyes. "I have decided on what to do with you…"

"You're…going to kill me?" Dodoria asked.

"No. I'm giving you this one chance to walk away. I suggest you take."

"R-Really?" Dodoria asked with caution.

"Really. If I wanted you dead, I would simply point your boss towards your way…"

Pause.

"Now, get out of here," Sailor Moon said, as she turned and walks away…

"Well, I do appreciate it," Dodoria said, as she gets up. She then begins to build up her power.

"But I've already made MY bed," Dodoria said with an evil sneer. "Time to sleep in it…and over your grave-!"

Suddenly, a blast from the air comes crashing down upon Dodoria, vaporizing her in an instant.

FWAM-!

"Arrrrgggggh-!" Dodoria creamed.

Sailor Moon turned and gasped at the instant death…

"You know, you're not the warrior that I thought you were, woman," said a voice from above.

Sailor Moon turns to see Vegeta, as he descends upon the ground.

"Vegeta," Sailor Moon said.

"That's PRINCE Vegeta," Vegeta said.

"My apologies. What do you want?"

"I want the Dragonballs," Vegeta said. "And don't think that you being a female won't deter me from sending YOU into the afterlife, just as I did to Dodoria…"

Pause.

"I sense them here. Where are they?"

"Safe," Sailor Moon said.

"Not the answer I wanted to hear," Vegeta said, as he begins to power up…

"You know, for a 'prince', you are quite common," Sailor Moon said.

"What?" Vegeta said. "You dare mock me, when you're facing death?"

"Vegeta, you fought my son and I…and LOST. And since then, what was left of my family and friends fought powerful foes…and got stronger, and more experienced because of those foes…"

Pause.

"But most importantly, if we fought, how long do you think it will be before Freeza and his minions find us?" Sailor Moon said coyly. "Besides, from my experience, royalty do not have to battle to necessarily get what they want."

"Hmmm," Vegeta said, as he powers down. "Elaborate."

"From my research, the Namekian Dragonballs can grant three wishes, unlike the Chikyuu Dragonballs, which only grant ONE wish. YOU want power, while I just want my family and friends back."

"Interesting plan," Vegeta mused. "And what about the third wish? Who gets THAT?"

"We both know that this Freeza will try to kill us, whether he has the Dragonballs or not; I know this from reading Dodoria's mind. Personally, I rather let the Namekians decide on what to do with that third wish. But…if you manage to defeat Freeza, before anyone else does, I will not stop you from having that third wish."

"And I will not be interfered with?"

"You have my word."

"Interesting. And I will be working with you on this?"

"Yes. But if we do this, it will be as partners. I will go for the Dragonballs that are still out there, while you run interference, where Freeza and his men are concerned."

"What makes you think that these Namekians will give up their balls?"

"Unlike you, I have negotiation experience," Sailor Moon said. "Besides, I'm just too cute to be turned down. Tee-hee!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes…

"Fine, I will accept our partnership…for now."

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said. "By the way, I noticed that you are lacking a tail."

"Yeah, well, the medical techs said that I can't grow one back," Vegeta growled.

"Actually, you can, and I can show you how, if you allow me to show you," Sailor Moon said, as she turned around. "Here, hit me on this part of my back."

"Hee, with pleasure," Vegeta said, as he smacks Sailor Moon on one particular spot on her back…

POW!

"Ow!"

SPLURT!

"S-see?" Sailor Moon said, as she shows Vegeta her monkey.

"Interesting," Vegeta said. "Are you a Saiyan?"

"No, and it's a long story."

"Well, we have time," Vegeta said, as he turns around. "Now, do me."

"Um, what?"

"Hit me at the spot you told me about. What do you think I'm asking for?"

"Oh! Oh, sorry…"

POW!

"Ow!" Vegeta yelled. "Damn you, woman-"

SPLURT!

"See?" Sailor Moon said, as Vegeta sports a new tail. "I'm surprised you didn't know about this."

"Apparently not," Vegeta said. "At last, the Prince of ALL the Saiyans…is back and whole."

"Huh, you don't say…"

A short time later…

"YOU DID WHAT?" Krillin yelled, over a secured communications link from base to the Moon Princess.

"You don't need to yell, Krillin," Sailor Moon said over the line.

"But…you made a deal with the man who was responsible for killing half our crew!"

"I KNOW that. I know that Vegeta was the one who murdered Ranma, my HUSBAND, but I also know that we'll need Vegeta's help where Freeza's concern."

"Okay, okay. But I DO hope you know what you are doing."

"I do, too. So, let me talk to Bulma."

"Alright, one moment…"

"Bulma, speaking," Bulma said over the secured line. "What's up?"

"What's our situation?"

"Well, Dende and his brother Cargo seem to be doing okay, concerning what had happened," Bulma said. "Oh, I took the initiative to contact Roshi. Goku IS on his way."

"Good," Sailor Moon said. "With Ranma and the others not…around at the moment, we might have a chance at dealing with Freeza-"

"Woman, are done yet?" Vegeta said with annoyance.

"Is that Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, it's him," Sailor Moon said. "It'll be like handling a bottle of kerosene from this point forward, where Vegeta is concerned."

"You know, technically, since you're single again, you ARE free to meet other men," Bulma said jokingly.

"You're only saying that so that when Ranma DOES return, you'll get a shot at him," Sailor Moon said.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl from trying…"

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 22: "The Namek Saga" (III)**

* * *

Hours later…

"…So, you see, elder, I think it's best if you lend your balls to us," Sailor Moon said, as she sat in front of the Elder Namekian who possessed the Four-Star Namekian Dragonball. Unlike her more volatile partner, Sailor Moon insisted on speaking to the village elder about acquiring his ball…

"Or else," Vegeta said, as he clenched his fist.

"Vegeta!"

"We can take these people apart with ease," Vegeta said. "I don't see a downside."

"Um, genocide is a downside, yes?" Sailor Moon said with annoyance. She then returned her attention back to the Elder Namekian.

"I apologize for my…friend's unruly behavior, but the fact of the matter is that Freeza and his minions have already decimated five villages thus far," Sailor Moon said. "I implore you to lend your Dragonball to us."

"I do detect sincerity on your part, Moon Princess-"

"Ha!" Vegeta said with a sneer. "Some 'princess'…"

"But I do not trust your partner's motives. And what if I say no? Would you prevent him from taking our balls by force?"

"Ha!"

"I would pledge my life to defend your village," Sailor Moon said. "That is the way of the magical girl…the way of the 'senshi'. But even if I did defeat Vegeta in battle, there is no way for me to guarantee your safety, if I have to face Freeza. As I said before, the purpose of the Dragonballs is to restore the ones on Earth, as well as bring back my beloved husband."

"'Husband'?" asked the Namekian Elder. "What is this…husband you speak?"

"My husband is Ranma Saotome, a great warrior was murdered by my…partner Vegeta, after saving my life."

"Why would this Ranma Saotome of yours warrants the need of our balls?"

"We…care for each other," Sailor Moon sigh. "We share a life with each other, even took on a lost child as our son, when we could not consummate our relationship."

"What does 'consummate' mean?"

"Um, it means well…"

"It means that this Ranma 'porks' his woman, that's what!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta!"

"Perhaps, if you show us what you are referring to, we can understand your plight," said the Elder Namekian.

Sailor Moon blushes furiously, as she thought about what was expecting of her. She then glances at Vegeta before shivering…

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Nothing, nothing…wait!" Sailor Moon said. She then focused her attention towards the Elder Namekian.

"Sir, if you indulge me for a minute, I propose that you read my thoughts on the subject of…consummation."

"Why can you not tell us about this act of consummation?" the Elder Namekian asked.

"My people still view the act of consummation as a private matter. Secondly, my present physical health precludes me from doing so with anyone at the moment, including my late husband. But I have been married before, so I can show you via telepathy."

"Then, I will allow it," the Namekian Elder said with a nod. "Please, step forward…"

Sailor Moon swallows hard, before she steps up towards the Namekian elder.

"Now, show me this…act of consummation," the elder said, as he took a look in Sailor Moon's mind.

2 hours later…

"I…I see," the Elder Namekian said, as he blushed furiously, which showed in spite of being green skinned. "You have committed the act of consummation many, many times."

"Yes," Sailor Moon said. "Being immortal, and having lived a long life already, I have had many relationships."

"In fact, I am surprised that you have not spawned entire civilizations-"

"Okay, okay!" Sailor Moon said, even as Vegeta smirks. "I GET your point…sir."

"But, I do see in your mind that you had desired to commit such a thing for two people: Mamoru Chiba and Ranma Saotome," the Elder Namekian said. "Of this Ranma Saotome, your reasons for not bearing his child is medical. However, of this Mamoru Chiba, you never had the chance to be with your first love."

"No, I didn't," Sailor Moon replied. "I lost that right when a rival of Ranma's sprung a trap on him. Unfortunately, I was caught up with him, and became lost."

"You could have wished for the ability to return to your proper Time and Space, and yet you did not."

"And I could have wished that none of my experience happened, and go back to the beginning of my misadventure," Sailor Moon replied. "But it is those experiences, those chance encounters at love, which has made me into the person that I am today. Besides, I love Ranma, and I hope to one day become the wife that he deserves."

For a moment, there was silence…

"Oh, cry me a river!" Vegeta sneered. "My whole planet was blown up by Freeza, and you don't see ME shedding tears."

"Humph!"

"Very well, I shall give you our Dragonball," said the Elder Namekian. "At the very least, it will be you who will draw away the attention of these invaders."

"In other words, we're targets," Sailor Moon said.

"Precisely."

"Well, it's better than nothing-"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon's wrist communicator sounds.

"Please excuse me, elder," Sailor Moon said, as she activates her communicator. "Yes?"

"Bad news, guys," Bulma said over a secured channel. "There's a massive energy signature heading in your general vicinity."

"That has to be Zarbon," Vegeta said. "Freeza won't do his own dirty work unless he has to."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said. "I'll go take the Dragonball from here, while you deal with Zarbon."

"Fine," Vegeta said, as he turns away. "Just don't get caught."

And, with that, Vegeta takes to the skies.

"Headstrong, is he," said the Elder Namekian.

"You have NO idea," Sailor Moon said. She then turned towards her communicator.

"Bulma, I'm bringing back a Dragonball," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, good!" Bulma replied. "Bunny, Krillin wants to see about securing the last from the Supreme Elder Namekian. Dende offered to take him there."

"Alright," Sailor Moon said. "He can do that, but I want to go with him. The last thing I want is a misunderstanding."

"Agreed. See you in a bit."

"Right…"

"Here," the Elder Namekian said, as he hands his Dragonball to Sailor Moon. "And good luck on your mission."

"Thank you, sir," Sailor Moon says with a bow. "I promise you that I will use your gift well…"

A short time later…

"I'm back!" Sailor Moon said, as she arrives at base, with her Dragonball in hand.

"Oh, you got another Dragonball," Bulma said, as she takes the ball from her friend.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon replied. "So, did I miss anything?"

"No, Grandma," Gohan said, as he referred to his new friends. "I've been learning more about Namek from Dende and Cargo."

"Oh," Sailor Moon said, as she smiled while turning her full attention towards the Namekian children. "So…you're Dende and Cargo."

"Yes," Dende said.

"Are you going to save our people?" Cargo asked.

"I will do my best," Sailor Moon said.

"Um, where is Vegeta?" Krillin said, as he looked around.

"Running interference," Sailor Moon said. "But not to worry. He doesn't know where I hid the other Dragonballs."

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"The human Krillin wants to see the Supreme Elder, so he may acquire his Dragonball," Dende said.

"I would like to see this Supreme Elder as well, if you do not mind," Sailor Moon said.

"What?" Krillin said. "You don't think I can't get his balls?"

"No," Sailor Moon said. "Besides, somebody needs to tell him why we need the Dragonballs."

"Humph. Then why am I going?"

"Cannon fodder?"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm kidding, Krillin," Sailor Moon giggled. She then turned towards Gohan.

"Gohan, watch over Bulma and Cargo."

"I want to go with my brother," Cargo said. "I do not want to be alone…"

"Okay," Sailor Moon said with a nod. "Gohan, watch over Bulma, then."

"Yes, Grandma," Gohan said with a nod.

"Alright, let's go."

And, with that, Sailor Moon, Krillin and the Namekian children take off to meet the Supreme Elder of Namek…

"Who are you, and what do you want with the Supreme Elder?" said a young, powerful Namekian warrior, as he stood in front of the domicile of the Supreme Elder of Namek.

"We want to take his balls!" Krillin said enthusiastically.

"…What?"

"Brother Nail, these humans want permission to use the Dragonballs in order to save our world," Dende said.

"And why do you think they should have our Dragonballs?"

"They risked their lives for us, Brother Nail," Cargo said. "In fact, the one called 'Sailor Moon' openly challenged the one called 'Freeza', the person responsible for slaughtering our villages."

"Humph," Nail said. "I will go see if the Supreme Elder Guru will give his permission for these humans to see him. Wait here…"

Ten minutes later…

"So, the heir of the House of Serenity, of Luna, seat of power to the late Silver Millenium, has deemed to visit our world after all this time," said a large Namekian, who sat on a throne.

"You know about Bunny, Lord Guru?" Krillin asked in amazement.

"Aye, human," Guru said somberly. "I was there when the shining jewel of the Silver Millennium, Moon Kingdom, fell at the hands of the Negaverse's Empress Metallia, as her forces, led by the traitor Queen Beryl, lay siege upon that benevolent empire…"

"Oh, wait a minute," Sailor Moon said. "You're a senshi!"

"Indeed, I was," Guru said. "I was the Namekian Knight, and was entrusted in protecting the Dragonballs on this world."

"That make sense," Sailor Moon said with a nod. "My Silver Crystal can grant wishes, but not for selfish gain. Otherwise, I would have used them to return home…"

Pause.

"Pause…if that's the case, why weren't they used to eliminate the Negaverse?" Sailor Moon asked.

"To grant such a wish would have caused a change in your fate, one that would have led to the victory of Sailor Chaos," Guru said. "Your mother foresaw this, and thus allowed a kingdom to end, in order for a better future for her people."

"Ohhhhh," Sailor Moon said with realization. Before her misadventure began with her future husband Ranma, her last adventure as Sailor Moon involved a future incarnation of herself, Sailor Cosmos, who had traveled into the past as Chibi Chibi Sailor Moon in order to defeat Sailor Chaos and her minions. That version of Sailor Cosmos was not strong enough to defeat Sailor Cosmos. However, because Sailor Moon had made a different decision than the one her future incarnation had made, Sailor Cosmos was ultimately defeated…

"Are you implying that…I am on a better path?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I do not know, but I am sure that when you take up your heritage, you will be prepared to face Chaos," Guru said.

"I…I see," Sailor Moon said, she turned away. She didn't want to start crying, thinking that she, in spite of her love for her husband Ranma, never had a chance to be with Mamoru as his wife…

"Bunny?" Krillin said with worry.

"I'm…sorry," Sailor Moon said with a gentle smile. "I'm just thinking about missed opportunities…"

"Nevertheless, do not fear," Guru said, as he produces the Single-Star Namekian Dragonball. "I will give you this Dragonball."

"Thank you, Lord Guru," Sailor Moon said. "I will use it with great care."

Tbc.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 23: "The Namek Saga" (IV)**

* * *

"Well, I guess we should get going," Krillin said.

"Wait," Guru said. "Before you two leave, I shall give you a special gift, for defeating my evil half Slug on your planet..."

"Lord Guru, you don't mean-!" Nail said.

"Yes," Guru said. "It is within my ability to unleash the hidden potential that all sentient creatures possess…"

Pause.

"Daughter of Serenity, step forth," Guru said.

"Um, of course, Lord Guru," Sailor Moon said, as she did as she is told. "What do you want me to do next?"

"Hold still," Guru said, as he places his hand on Sailor Moon's head…

FLASH!

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelped, as her potential power is opened up to her…

"Whoa!" Krillin said, as he sees her aura blazing with fire. He then sees multiple Sailor Moon(s) of different types, from from sage to warrior, from goddess to demon…and from villain to hero. He sees the shade of Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon and many other guises of the magical girl, including Sailor Cosmos. And then he sees the looming aura of the fabled Moon Princess, as she was on the day the Moon Kingdom fell, and her future incarnation, Neo-Queen Serenity.

And then, it was all over.

"A-amazing," Sailor Moon said.

"What does it feel like, Bunny?" Krillin asked.

"It's like being caught in a hot whirlwind before taking a plunge into an icy lake," Sailor Moon said. "It felt intense, Krilliin."

"Interesting…"

"And, now you, human," Guru said.

"Alright!" Krillin said, as he happily stepped forth. "Do me next!"

"Hold stil…"

ZARK!

"That was…short," Krillin said with disappointment.

"I did not have to reach that deep to raise your potential,"

And then, Krillin realizes something.

"Um, in other words…?"

"It's all downhill from here," Guru said. "Still, that does not mean that you can't stay as strong as you are now through effort."

"Huh. Now, I know how Yamcha feels."

"I do not know who this Yamcha is, but he sounds to be a disappointment…"

"Um, we'll be off now," Sailor Moon said, trying to make best out of an embarrassing situation.

"And I will remain here," Dende said.

"As will I," Cargo said.

"I will take care of our little brothers, Moon Princess," Nail said.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said, as she bowed, before turning away.

"Thanks!" Krillin said, as he waved his hand before departing with Sailor Moon with the Dragonball…

"So, Lord Guru, you really were a senshi for the Silver Millennium?" Nail said.

"That is correct," Guru said.

"Then…does that make ME a senshi?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Oh."

"Just be glad that you do not have to wear a sailor fuku like I had to wear."

"Oh…HUH?"

"Just kidding…"

When Sailor Moon and Krillin returned to home base, they see an irate Vegeta.

"Oh, so there you are!" Vegeta yelled. "I had to sit around with this brat and this useless woman!"

"Hey!" Bulma yelled. "You don't have to be here, you know!"

"Wait, how did you find our honey-comb hideout?" Krillin asked. "Bunny never told us that you knew where we were hiding."

"So, 'partner', you're not being on the level with me, huh?" Vegeta sneered.

"I can't take the risk of you succumbing to Zarbon or somebody," Sailor Moon said. "Besides, I knew that since you didn't need the scouters to find Dragonballs, you will know how to find homebase."

"Vegeta knows how to sense energy?" Gohan said.

"Yeah, after getting the crap beaten out of me by your idiot family, brat," Vegeta said.

"Humph," Sailor Moon then noticed something. "Um, what the heck happened to you?"

"Well, I got the crap beaten out of me by Zarbon, that's what!" Vegeta said. "I did manage to recover and escape, though…"

Pause.

"And I realize that every time I get the crap beaten out of me, I seem to get stronger after I am healed," Vegeta grins mischievously.

"I see…"

"Usagi, it proves my theory when we created that booster serum," Bulma said. "When a Saiyan gets close to death, their physiology goes into survival mode, resulting in a stronger Saiyan. This probably explains why you, Vegeta and Gohan can still get Saiyan tails, even after they are surgically removed."

"About THAT," Vegeta said, as he turned towards Sailor Moon. "Are you or are you not a Saiyan? I have never seen you before, and I know that Saiyans do not typically have blond hair unless they mate with non-Saiyans."

"Fine, here's the explanation," Sailor Moon said. "We worried about you and Nappa to the point that Bulma and I worked on a special serum, based upon Gohan's unique physiology, which could increase the power levels of those who used the serum. Ultimately, we did succeed in creating the serum. However, in the initial stages of development, I had took an early iteration of the serum…"

Pause.

"As result of the experiment, I became part-Saiyan," Sailor Moon said, as she swished her monkey tail."

"Ah, so you're a fake," Vegeta said.

"It's YOUR fault, you know!" Sailor Moon said. "If we didn't hear you threaten to kill us on Radditz' scouter, Bulma and I wouldn't have developed that serum in the first place!"

"Humph!"

"Grandma?" Gohan said.

"Yes, Gohan?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I…I like it that you're like me now," Gohan said. "I don't have to be alone anymore…"

"Oh, Gohan," Sailor Moon said. "You will never be alone, and you never were."

"Did you ever consider returning to normal, Bunny?" Krillin asked.

"I did, at one point," Sailor Moon said. "In fact, Bulma figured out a way to reverse the effects of the earlier version of the serum. But…I also realized that I will always be who I am, not matter what state I am, or become. I may get annoyed by becoming a giant ape from time to time, but it's a small price to pay to protect my loved ones…"

Sailor Moon then turned towards Gohan.

"Are we cool?"

"We're cool, Grandma," Gohan said with a smile.

Sailor Moon merely smiled.

"But I'm not," said a posh voice.

All eyes turned to see a male model with light green skin and dark green hair…

"Zarbon," Vegeta sneered.

"Do you honestly believe that you would not be tracked down and hunted like the dog you are, Vegeta?" Zarbon said.

"Oh, wow, he looks HOT," Bulma said.

"Bulma, he murdered innocent people!" Gohan said.

"Okay, he's a hot murderer…"

"And what do we have here?" Zarbon said, as he sees two Namekian Dragonballs. "Dragonballs for Lord Freeza?"

"Um, Vegeta, how did you manage to escape from Freeza?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I busted out of Freeza's ship, that's what!" Vegeta yelled.

"And you didn't consider the likely possibility that maybe Freeza allowed you to escape, in the hopes of tracking down OUR Dragonballs?"

Vegeta was about to make a retort until he realized the truth his partner's words.

And he wasn't the only one.

"And I thought I make bone-headed decisions," Krillin said.

"It doesn't matter," Zarbon said. "I have two Dragonballs, and, after I beat the information out of you all, I will find the other five."

"Then we have a problem," Sailor Moon said. "I'm not given up my balls. Vegeta may have, by I won't."

"What?" Vegeta yelled in outrage, while Krillin giggles.

"You look to thin and too small to defeat the likes of me, girlie," Zarbon said.

"And you look like the type who'd borrow my make-up kit," Sailor Moon said.

"What?" Zarbon yelled. "You dare insult me?"

"Hey, you started it with your chauvinistic remarks about ME, Zarbon," Sailor Moon said. "So, let's keep it above board, ne?"

"Very well," Zarbon said. "So, who shall I deal with first: the warrior prince or the princess warrior?"

"Wait, how did you know about HER being a princess?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I had the where-with-all to look up Sailor Moon's background," Zarbon said. "I know that Sailor Moon is supposed to be the reincarnation of the fabled Moon Princess, heir to the Silver Millennium. I also know that she is supposed to return one day to rule this galaxy as its 'Neo-Queen'."

"What?" Vegeta yelled. "THIS bimbo is supposed to be the ruler of an entire galaxy?"

"I'm right here, you know," Sailor Moon said with annoyance.

"Whatever. I will not bow down to someone who prances around wearing a sailor fuku! And once I have the Dragonballs, I will be the ruler of this galaxy…and the rest of the Universe!"

"That remains to be seen, especially since Lord Freeza has plans of his own," Zarbon said.

"So…how are we going to do this?" Sailor Moon asked. "I can't give you these Dragonballs."

"Well, if you try to interfere, I will have to give you a pounding that will have you begging for relief…of my attention."

"Um, huh."

"I don't think I should be hearing about this, on account of my age and all," Gohan said.

"I don't think that's what this guy is referring to, but I get what you mean," Krillin said.

"Um, can I fight, too?" Bulma said, not really getting what Zarbon really meant.

"Feh, idiot females," Vegeta said.

"Well, princess?" Zarbon said.

"I will fight you, Zarbon," Sailor Moon said. "And don't go easy. After all, if I am the fabled Moon Princess, if I die, I'll just reincarnate."

"Agreed," Zarbon said, as he shifts into a fighting stance. "Bring it, and prove yourself to be a legend…if you ARE the Moon Princess!"

Sailor Moon shifts into a fighting stance, before she suddenly crouches towards the ground, and slams her right fist.

THOOM!

"Wha-?" Zarbon yelled, as the ground juts up a boulder, thanks to Earth Bending, that forced Zarbon towards Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Star…Power Uppercut!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she springs from her crouch, and knocks Zarbon into the air…

BAM!

"Winner!" Krillin said.

"Nice move, princess," Zarbon said. "I underestimated your power levels."

"I learned how to hide them," Sailor Moon said. "Plus, I just got a power-boost."

"Quite. So, let's see if you can match my awesome strength…"

Pause.

"RRRARRGH!" Zarbon said, as he "hulks out". He also appeared to be bit more monstrous.

"Ah!" Bulma yelled in fright, as her delusions of romance evaporate real quick. "Kill it with fire!"

"NOW, I WILL NOT BE DETERED!" Zarbon-kiju said. "NOW, LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN."

With that, Zarbon-kaiju rushes towards Sailor Moon.

"Oh, this is bad," Krillin said.

"Oh, for the female?" Vegeta said with a sneer.

"Actually, I was talking about Zarbon," Krillin replied.

"Yeah, I don't think Grandma is using her full power," Gohan said.

"What?" Vegeta said. He then stared at Sailor Moon.

"WHAT?"

Zarbon-kaiju rushes forward, as slams his massive fist directly into Sailor Moon's stomach.

BAM!

"Heh," Zarbon-kaiju said, before realizing that Sailor Moon was still standing. "WHAT?"

"Please, let's end this," Sailor Moon said. She was drawing her strength directly from the planet, thanks, again, to Earth Bending. However, she has yet to utilize the rest of her power set.

"You're not going to make a mockery of me!" Zarbon-kaiju said, as he begins to pound on Sailor Moon, who rolled with the punches.

BLAM!

BASH!

SMACK!

"Why are you not falling?" Zarbon-kaiju yelled. He then threw a haymaker at Sailor Moon, only to have it caught.

KTCH!

"Huh?"

"Now, let me show you MY monster form," Sailor Moon said, as she hulks out…

SPLURCH!

"Huh?" Zarbon-kaiju said, as Gamma Sailor Moon emerges. As such, the Moon Princess was bigger than Zarbon.

"MOON SMASH!" Hulk Sailor Moon roared, as she used her free hand to smash into Zarbon-kaiju's stomach.

BLAM!

"Urk!" Zarbon-kaiju yelped, as he crumbled to the ground. He was then picked up by the neck.

"Zarbon surrender to Moon?" Gamma Sailor Moon asked.

"Zarbon surrender," Zarbon-kaiju laments.

"Good. Bye-bye!"

And, with that, Zarbon-kaiju was tossed miles from where he and the Moon Princess fought.

FLING!

She then reverted back to normal without discomfort.

FWOOMP!

"You know, that was quite neat," Sailor Moon said.'

"How so?" Bulma asked, as she took a medical scan of her friend.

"Well, anytime I change, I always get headaches and nauseous. Now, nothing."

"Maybe it's because of your potential being released?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe…"

"Well I want MY potential released!" Vegeta yelled.

"The only thing that you have a potential of being is a psychopath," Sailor Moon said. "But, we need to move anyway, and I want Gohan's potential maximized as well."

"Really, Grandma?" Gohan asked.

"Really. Any bit of help can't hurt…"

Pause.

"I just hope that it'll be enough…"

Tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 24: "The Namek Saga" (V)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes, captain," Freeza said, as he spoke to the leader of his father's elite warriors, the Ginyu Force on "Space Skype", on his headset. "No, allowing that traitor Vegeta to THINK he has escaped my grasp was the way to go in this case. Sure. At any rate, I do believe we have things here on this dreadful planet covered-"

BA-BOOM!

The Freeza's rocked, when something large came crashing through his observation window.

"What the hell?" Freeza said, as he frowned. "Captain Ginyu, I'll be right."

CHIRP!

Freeza turned to see a quivering Zarbon, who had returned to his normal form.

"Zarbon, why are you here like this, and not with my Dragonballs?" Freeza said. "Did you let Vegeta do this to you?"

"Lord…Freeza," Zarbon said, as he tried to stand up. "She…she is a monster…a MONSTER…"

"Just WHO are you referring to as this…monster of yours?"

"It's the girl who had stolen who did this to me!" Zarbon cried. "Sailor Moon!"

"Okay, let me get this straight. A girl, wearing a sailor fuku, had beaten you up…and made you NOT bring me back my balls?"

"Don't let her appearance fool you, Lord Freeza. She is not what she seems to be."

Freeza sighs. Maybe he's getting too soft, where his iron-fisted rule is concerned?

"Minion-43, can you come in here for a moment?" Freeza said. "I need an example."

A humanoid soldier stepped into the observation deck, where Freeza was speaking to Zarbon.

"Lord Freeza!" said the humanoid. "How may I serve you-?"

Instantly, Minion-43 is vaporized, shocking Zarbon and nearby troops in the process.

"Arrrrgh-!"

"That's you if you screw up your second—and last—chance, where MY Dragonballs are concerned," Freeza replied nonchalantly. "Carry on."

"Y-yes, Lord Freeza!" Zarbon said. "I won't fail you this time!"

With that, Zarbon exits Freeza's ship, like his life was dependent upon it…literally.

"Now, where was I?" Freeza said, as he resumed his conversation with Captain Ginyu on Space Skype. "Captain, it might be that I was premature in denying your participation in my quest for the Dragonballs after all…"

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet…

"Man, your girl is THE bomb, Ranma," Yamcha said, as he and Ranma and the other Z Warriors, the ones who were killed by Nappa or Vegeta on Chikyuu, rested from their training. Well, with the exception of Piccolo, who merely meditated and trained on his own.

"Yeah," Ranma replied with a nod. Since being killed, which frustrated him to no end, Ranma has been training like there was no other. He had perfected the Hidden Lotus Technique to its final iteration on during his training under King Kai. Before, Ranma learned that he could harness the power of all eight chakra points of the body, and thus created the first iteration of his technique. However, he also learned that while a person could harness the power of all eight chakra points, or 256 Radditz(s), he or she typically dies afterwards. Ranma had corrected this flaw in the run up to the Saiyan invasion, so that he would not be dead afterwards. Unfortunately, another flaw was shown to Ranma, when he was killed by Vegeta. Even though he would not die from using the Hidden Leaf Technique, Ranma was still exhausted from his fight with Nappa, thus allowing Vegeta to get the jump on him and the others…

That fact bugged Ranma to no end, resulting in him creating a much improved version of the Hidden Lotus Technique: Sage of the Hidden Lotus.

Rather than just rely upon a person a person's chakra, which combines physical and mental energy, the sage version draws upon energy from nature itself, or the environment. Ranma, while learning the Spirit Bomb Technique from King Kai, realized that it was possible to wed his own personal energy with that of the energy from his surroundings. King Kai had offered to train Ranma in the Kaio Ken Technique, which he did accept later on, but Ranma, being Ranma, wanted to perfect an existing technique that he had created, so that it would never fail him again. As a result, after much trial and error, Ranma created the Sage of the Hidden Lotus Technique, a martial arts discipline that would increase the power of those who uses the Hidden Lotus Technique up to 6561 Radditz(s), and achieve that power safely. Still, even the Sage of the Hidden Lotus Technique would not be enough to deal with the likes of Freeza, hence the training in the Kaio Ken Technique, which would multiply the potential power, up from 6561 Radditz(s) to 131220 Radditz(s), of the Sage of the Hidden Lotus Technique…

"And I bet she could beat anyone except Goku in a sparring match," Yamcha said.

"Your point?" Ranma said, as he turned towards the Master of the Wolf Fang Fist.

"Well, where else can we go from here? I mean, unless we take that booster serum Bulma made, or bite off a piece of the fruit of the Tree of Might, we're done as fighters," Yamcha said, as he leaned his back against the wall of King Kai's house. "I mean, why do you think I decided to go and become a professional baseball player?"

"Humph," Ranma said, as he stood up, before facing Yamcha. "You may have given up, but I haven't."

With that, Ranma walks away.

"What did I say?" Yamcha said in a confused manner…

Ranma walks to the other side of the King Kai's planet, and sits under a lone tree to meditate alone. While he wasn't jealous of his wife Usagi, Ranma was disturbed by the thought that he has reached the pinnacle of his own prowess…

And then he looked at his arm bracers, as the alien script, etched into the material, glowed softly.

A long time ago, Ranma had received the bracers from the goddess Tsunami, patron of the House Masaki of Jurai, in an effort to control his true power, which ran amuck when he, then known as Izanagi, was cursed with madness by the one named Sauron, the Lord of the Ring. The bracers were designed to keep Ranma's power in check, until he is able to overcome the enchantments placed on them. Only then, when his power exceeds that of the power of an elder goddess, will he be freed from both the enchantment placed on the bracers and the curse placed on him. Until that day arrives, Ranma would essentially have to start over his increasing his personal power levels through training, experience and sheer talent…

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he leans back onto the tree, after realizing that Usagi's power-ups were getting to him. "Am I really jealous of my own wife? Am I more concerned about getting power-ups than fine-tuning my own self-worth…?"

"Or maybe you have yet to find the key that will unlock your true potential?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma turned to see the shade of the goddess Tsunami herself, who was standing in front of him.

"Lady Tsunami?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Hi," Tsunami said, as she goes over to Ranma, before sitting down next to him. "How's it been?"

"It's been…okay, I guess," Ranma said. "Been training, you know."

"I know," Tsunami said. "And that is why hearing you lament like this is so…disappointing."

"I'm NOT lamenting," Ranma said, as he sees the look of incredulity on Tsunami's face. "Okay, a little bit, but I worked so hard to be the best I can be, only to realize that there is the real possibility to having a limit to my potential. That disturbs me to NO end, more so than Usagi's ease at increasing her power."

"Actually, the Moon Princess had been facing a similar situation that you are now," Tsunami said. "It's the way she has been addressing her dilemma that is different from yours."

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma said. "The only thing I see is that she has gotten power-ups from being experimented on. First, it was because of that gamma-powered jerk named 'The Maestro' that enabled Usagi to become some sort of 'she-hulk'. Then, her next enhancement was because of illegal cloning experiments, thanks to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. And now, because of that damn Vegeta, Usagi took Bulma's booster serum. Result? Usagi is now part-Saiyan herself, who, as we all know, get stronger by pushing themselves to limit, even at the point of death…"

Pause.

"So, while I can admire Usagi for her dedication at martial arts training, I don't know if I can respect her for, well, cheating her way to the top," Ranma said, as he realized what he just said. "Oh, damn…"

"So, that's the real issue," Tsunami said. "You think she's cheating?"

"Yes…no…I don't know," Ranma said in frustration. "I love my wife, but…it's just that…I don't know. I would like to think that I can be there for Usagi, but, now…"

"Then perhaps you fear that you can't be her protector, with her stronger than you?"

"Yeah, well, maybe," Ranma said. "I just don't want to be in a position where punks like Vegeta make me realize that I can't even protect my wife in a pinch. True, I AM stronger than Vegeta at the moment, but it's only a matter of time before HE gets stronger. Then what?"

"What, indeed," Tsunami replied.

"And these bracers you put on me aren't helping things."

"So, you want me to do away the limiters?" Tsunami asked.

"No. I understand your reasons for it, and I wouldn't ask you to undo them, especially since I still have Sauron's curse hanging over my head."

"You do know that Usagi also has a curse placed on her, too, thanks to Sauron."

"Yeah, I never understood that. Why does SHE have limiters on her? I don't see her going through a fit of madness."

"Sauron's curse on Usagi is different from yours," Tsunami said. "The Dark One knew that Usagi, as the Moon Princess, would simply reincarnate, and go back to him for revenge. So, Sauron's curse is the 'Curse of Final Death', in that once Usagi dies, she is gone forever. Why do you think that I implored you to make sure she receives her new bracers, when she was reborn as a fully-realized clone of her old self?"

"Yeah, I did think that was a bit strange," Ranma said. "And there is NOTHING different between my limiters and hers?"

"Other than the reason for having limiters, no."

"Then…how is it that Usagi is able to get stronger, then?"

"What is Usagi's motivation for getting stronger?" Tsunami asked.

"She wants to get stronger in order to acquire the Dragonballs on Namek."

"That's incidentally. Think deeper than that."

Ranma looks at Tsunami for a moment, and then looks up at the night sky…

"Wait," Ranma said in realization. "Usagi is doing all this…out of love for ME."

"Correct. So…"

"Love is the motivator," Ranma said, before realizing that the answer to his dilemma was staring directly at him. "Aw, man! Dang it…"

"Keep in mind that 'love' is the fuel of Usagi's motivation," Tsunami said. "Your problem is illustrated by your friend Yamcha. Sure, he has mastered his martial arts, but he has limited himself because he sees martial arts as a means to an end. That is the way mortals think. You, Ranma Saotome, are better than that. You have the capability of transcending beyond your 'human' capabilities, just as the Bodhisattvas—the 'Enlightened Ones'—and many other mortals on Earth have learned to do. For you, at this point, you must discover the means to transcend the limitations that are place upon you."

"Ah," Ranma said, as he nods his head. He then took a look at his limiters.

"So, there is something more to these bracers, then."

"Now, you're getting it," Tsunami said with a knowing smile. "In her way, Usagi has learned the trick to the limiters, even if it's on a subconscious level. Merely getting artificially-induced 'power-ups' is not what makes it possible for her to get stronger. It's her love for you, for her family, for her friends and for those who are the victims of tyrants that has enabled her to get stronger. Now, it's up to you to figure how to transcend your own limitations."

Ranma nods his head with a smile on his face. For the first time in a while, he felt confident in himself…

"Thanks for your help on my…situation," Ranma said. "I really do appreciate it."

"You're quite welcome…Izanagi," Tsuanmi said, as she gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "Be seeing you, and good luck…"

With that, Tsunami fades away.

Ranma sighs contently, as he realizes what an arrogant idiot he had been, in laying his difficulties on his own wife.

'I promise you, Usagi, that when we see each other again, I'll make it up to you by being the protector you deserve,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Yes, indeed…'

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 25: "The Namek Saga" (VI)**

* * *

Meanwhile, after securing the rest of the Dragonballs, as well as securing a new hiding place for the Z Warriors, Sailor Moon, Gohan and Vegeta travel to the Supreme Elder for a meeting…

"This Namekian had better give me what I want," Vegeta groused, as he flew along Sailor Moon's side. "Or else."

"Vegeta, with THAT attitude, we won't be able to get even Gohan's potential upgraded," Sailor Moon said. "Now, can you PLEASE let me do the talking."

"Humph!"

"Grandma, will it hurt?" Gohan asked. "I mean, the power-up?"

"Well, like I told Krillin, felt like getting caught up in a hot tornado before getting dunked into an icy lake," Sailor Moon said. "Meanwhile, Krillin felt as if he stuck a fork in a plug socket, so, what you might feel could be different from either of our respective experiences."

"Oh…okay," Gohan said with a nod.

"Well, MY power-up better not do me harm or someone else will be harmed…starting with YOU, 'princess'!" Vegeta said.

"You know, you really shouldn't hit women," Sailor Moon said.

"And YOU should know that I blew up a planet FULL of women…and men and children, too. So, shut up!"

Sailor Moon sighed. She really didn't need more trouble…

Meanwhile, on Planet Frost…

"So, my dear son needs help, Captain Ginyu?" asked King Cold, as he sipped on his drink that was contained by a wine goblet. Cold looked like a brawnier version of his son Vegeta…

"I would not say that your son 'needs' help in his quest to secure the Namekian Dragonballs, sir," said Ginyu, as he continued to stay on one knee before his employer. Ginyu was a large, brawny figure who carried himself like a proper military officer.

"However, upon learning that the Moon Princess is involved, Lord Freeza felt that it was necessary to cover all bases."

"Did you say…Moon Princess?" Cold said with a pause.

"Are you familiar with this person, Your Majesty?" Ginyu asked.

"Aye, as I am sure YOU are, given your professional propensity for wanting to know more about your assignments," Cold said. "I do know that a long time ago, the Silver Millennium had reigned over this world, as well as many others in this galaxy, before the Negaverse befell it. But, it was always assumed that one day, the heir of that galactic empire, known as "The Moon Princess", would reclaim her birthright, and thus one day rule this galaxy…"

Pause.

"I do not LIKE that, and if the Moon Princess has been reborn, and is on Namek right now, then my son will need additional help on his quest for his balls," Cold said, as he strokes his chin.

"Then I will gladly accept this assignment-"

"No, you will not be the only one to accept this assignment," Cold said. "I will send one of my other children to accompany you to Namek."

"I did not know that Lord Cooler had returned from his deep space mission," Ginyu said.

"I was NOT referring to my other son, captain."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, I mean HER," Cold said, as he rises from his seat. "My daughter, Ice, will also journey to Namek, and SHE will deal with Sailor Moon!"

"Yes, sir," Ginyu said, as he bows his head. "It shall be done…"

Meanwhile, back on Namek…

"Will this hurt?" Gohan said nervously, as he presents himself to the Supreme Namek.

"No, my son," said Guru, as he placed his hand on Gohan's head. "I will simply dig deep within you, and then pull out your potential."

"Um, I think I need an adult."

"I AM an adult."

FWOOOSH!

"Whoa…"

"It is done," Guru said. He then turned towards the arrogant Saiyan.

"And why should I help YOU to bring out YOUR potential?" Guru asked.

"Simple, big man," Vegeta said. "I stand between you and a genocide maniac who has more 'blood' on his hands than I do."

"You will NOT speak to Lord Guru like that!" yelled Nail.

"Or what? YOU are going to stop me, 'green man'?"

"Grrrr!"

"Vegeta, shut up," Sailor Moon said. She then addressed Guru.

"Sir, in spite of my companion's…inarticulate demeanor-"

"I was perfectly clear by what I said, woman," Vegeta interjects.

"-We do need his help."

"And what did you offer to obtain that help?" Guru asked.

"I guaranteed him one of the wishes from your Dragonballs."

"And you presume to think Vegeta will not abuse that wish?"

"I presume that he will," Sailor Moon said, as she glances at the Saiyan prince. "But there will always be risks involved in any operation against an even greater threat."

"You're taking an awful risk, Moon Princess," Nail said.

"I know, Nail. TRUST me on this-"

"Well, are we doing this or what?" Vegeta yelled.

"Very well, come here," Guru said, as he motions Vegeta to step forward. "I shall see if I can bring out your potential, my son."

"I'm NOT your son, old man," Vegeta said. "And don't try anything weird."

"Now, hold still, as I look deep within you…

Guru delves deep within Vegeta's mind. As expected, he saw the tyrant that was within the prince of all the Saiyans. And then, he saw something that the Supreme Elder did not expect to see…

'Yes,' Guru thought with a smile. 'I see the kernel that will one day spring forth the hero that this Universe will need-'

"Are you through, or what?" Vegeta said.

"Almost," Guru said. "Now."

FWOOSH!

"Argh!" Vegeta yelled, as Guru brought forth Vegeta's true potential. "What the hell was that?"

"I brought forth your potential, my son," Guru said. "I am done."

"It's about time- wait. I…I actually feel…different…"

Vegeta then rushed out of Guru's domicile…through a wall.

BAM!

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta said, as he reveled in his new outlook…

"Heh," Sailor Moon said with a nervous grin. "Um, I'm sorry about that, Lord Guru."

"Never fear, Moon Princess," Guru said. "What I have done will end up being the thing that will help save the Universe."

"Um, okay," Sailor Moon said. "Lord Guru, I was thinking about what you said earlier, and feel that maybe it's time to restore the pact that was made between my family and your people."

"What do you propose?"

"I want someone to become the new senshi of Namek," Sailor Moon said.

"Interesting," Guru said. "With this threat to Namek, I could consider such a thing.

"But who would be the new guardian of Namek?" Nail asked. "I certainly can't, since I am dedicated to your personal protection, Lord Guru."

"Then, let us ask our special guests," Guru said, as he turned to look at Dende and Cargo. "Dende…Cargo…step forward, please."

"Yes, Lord Guru?" Dende asked.

"What can we do to help to protect Namek?" Cargo asked.

"One of you will be chosen as the new senshi of Namek," Guru said. "You will be sworn to protect Namek and her people."

"Who do you wish to bestow this honor?" Dende asked.

"Normally, there would be a contest to see who is worthy of becoming the senshi of Namek. However, since there are not that many Namekians left, I am afraid that the selection will come down to a volunteer to step up and accept this honor."

"Or, we can flip a coin," Sailor Moon replied.

"That can work as well," Guru said. "Does anyone here have a coin to spare?"

"Um, I do," Gohan said, as he fishes out a coin from his pocket. "Will this do, Grandma?"

"It should, and thanks," Sailor Moon said, as she took the coin from her grandson. "Okay, call it, you two…"

With that, Sailor Moon flips the coin in her hand.

"Heads," Dende said.

"Tails," Cargo replied.

KTCH!

Sailor Moon catches the coin before smacking it on the backside of her hand.

SMACK!

She then lifts her hand…

"Tails," Sailor Moon said, as she looks at Cargo.

"Congratulations, brother," Dende said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dende," Cargo said. He then turned to face Sailor Moon and Guru.

"I am ready to accept my duty."

"Good," Guru said. He then turned to Sailor Moon.

"Moon Princess?"

"Right," Sailor Moon said, as she presents her right palm. "Lord Guru, as the supreme being of your planet, please put your right palm over mine. Together, we will combine our legacies to create a new henshin rod."

"Like this?" Guru said.

"Like that. Now, I, Sailor Moon, shall initiate the process…"

FWOOSH!

Energy flowed from her body into her hand.

"Now, Lord Guru, your turn."

Guru nods, as he does the same, with the same results.

"Now…NAMEK POWER…INIATION!" Sailor Moon said.

FLASH!

When the flash went away, the process of creating a new henshin rod was over.

"I present to Cargo of Namek his new henshin rod," Sailor Moon said, as she presents to Cargo his new henshin rod.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Cargo said, as he took the rod. "Now what?"

"Say the first thing that is on your mind."

"Um…Namek Power Make-Up…?"

Suddenly, Cargo is bathed in a light, as he is lifted a few feet off the ground. His skin begins to tingle, as he twirls around.

And then, something odd occurs.

As Cargo's silhouette eclipses his appearance, everyone in the room sees Cargo change. First, he becomes bigger and taller. Then, as that goes on, his body becomes slimmer and shapelier…

And then, it was done.

Everyone blinked their eyes in shock and amazement, including Sailor Moon herself, at the sight of the newest sailor senshi…

"I feel…odd," said Sailor Namek, as SHE took a look at HER body. "And why do I sound strange and have two 'bumps' on my chest?"

"Wow," Sailor Moon said, as she swallowed hard. "I…I really don't know what to say…"

"Lord Guru, what has happened to my brother?" Dende asked.

"It appears that your brother has become your sister," Guru said.

"What…is a 'sister'?" Sailor Namek asked. "Am I still Namekian?"

"Cargo, Dende…Nail, it is time to know the truth about the Namekian race," Guru said, as he begins the story that their home planet was founded by the last survivor of a dead race, a race that had both males and females. Guru explained that males and females perform a "special dance" called "mating" that result in females laying eggs to produce offspring. Unfortunately, a powerful foe decimated their ancestors, leaving only one survivor: Namek. Namek, rather than consign his race to extinction, changed his body in order to produce clone offspring. Thus, the Namekian people were born…

"And now, you have become the first female of our species in ages," Guru said.

"Oh, my goodness," Sailor Namek said, before she turned towards Sailor Moon. "You lay eggs?"

"Um, no," Sailor Moon said. "The…females of my race do not lay eggs. We bear our young within our bodies, until it's time to expel them from them. When that happens, we call our young 'babies'. From there, we nurture and protect them until they achieve adulthood, and thus can take care of themselves."

"Have you produce babies?" Sailor Namek asked.

"I have been a mother many times."

"Will I become a mother?"

"I don't know," Sailor Moon said, as she gently took the newest sailor senshi's hands. "You might simply return to your previous state, when you shut down your powers, once the threat has been neutralized. Regardless, you are a beautiful creature no matter what."

Sailor Nemek blushes furiously at the statement…

"Hey!" Vegeta said, as he peek his head into Guru's domicile. "You might want to see this…"

"What do you think Vegeta wants?" Gohan asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure that it'll be him grandstanding or something," Sailor Moon said tiredly.

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 26: "The Namek Saga" (VII)**

* * *

Everyone, save for Guru, stepped out into the open, and saw that they had a visitor…

"You, again?" Sailor Moon said, as she sees Zarbon standing there.

"Yes, me again," Zarbon said in a cocky manner. "I am here to set the record straight."

"The only one NOT 'straight' around here is you, Zarbon," Vegeta said.

"Ha, ha," Zarbon replied mockingly. "You DO know that I have a girlfriend, right?"

"And his name is 'Lance'?"

"Vegeta, stop it," Sailor Moon said. "One's orientation should not be an issue for anyone."

"Agreed," Zarbon said.

"Oh, that's right," Vegeta said. "You're the one with the husband who turns into a…GIRL."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Gohan asked. "Grandpa never changed into his girl form."

"I learned how to read energy while dealing with you pathetic lot," Vegeta said. "I saw Saotome's male aura, and I saw his female aura, and guessed the rest, based upon my experience with transsexual species."

"For the record, Ranma has a curse that allows him to change," Sailor Moon said. "It's not natural for him to do so."

"Whatever. Ranma STILL changes into a girl, yeah?"

"You're completely missing the point…"

"Um, excuse me, but I have unfinished business with Sailor Moon," Zarbon said, as he pulls out a fruit from his robes. "And this time, I am prepared to do the deed."

"Um, is that the fruit from the Tree of Might?" Gohan asked.

"You're going to use THAT?" Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, and then I will consume this piece of fruit, which will multiply my strength by a factor of ten," Zarbon said. "When I'm done with you, you fall down on your knees and become submissive to my every whims, girl."

"Huh," Sailor Moon said, as she read Zarbon's power-levels, in anticipation of her battle with the green-skinned hottie…

"Hold on," Vegeta yelled. "I'm going to deal with this guy, woman!"

"Fine," Sailor Moon said, as she raised her hand in mock surrender. "All you needed to do is ask."

"HA!" Vegeta said. Then he turned towards Zarbon.

"Well? If you want the girl, you'll have to go through ME. In fact, I'm so confident that I can beat you, you can power up in full after you ate that piece of fruit of yours."

"If you insist, little prince," Zarbon said. "But remember how you fell before my might? I seriously doubt you'll survive our next encounter."

"Just eat the damn fruit, you prancing twit!"

"Humph," Zarbon said, as he first shifts into monster mode, and then consumed the fruit whole.

FWOOMP!

"Now," said Zarbon-kaiju, as he reveled in his power. "I'm going to pound Vegeta into submission, and then the girl."

"If you say so," Vegeta said. "Let's dance."

"RRRRRRARRGH!" Zarbon-kaiju roared, as he ran at Vegeta…

Vegeta smirks, as he ducks down, before delivering a blow to the abdomen.

SPLURCH!

Zarbon-kaiju realized that Vegeta had punched through his armor and into his stomach.

"How-?" Zarbon asked in shock.

"Had my potential accessed, thanks to the king of the Namekians," Vegeta said. "Ergo, I don't need some fruit to increase my power levels beyond YOURS."

"Vegeta…please, don't kill me!" Zarbon-kaiju said. He then turned towards Sailor Moon.

"Please, help me-!"

"You were helped when I showed you mercy," Sailor Moon said. "You should have took that as a cue to leave this planet…"

Pause.

"Besides, would you have shown mercy to me, if you had the upper-hand?" Sailor Moon asked.

Zarbon-kaiju wanted to say "yes" to Sailor Moon's question, but couldn't bring himself to lie.

"Um, well…"

"Exactly," Sailor Moon said. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do at this point. Vegeta?"

"NO-!"

"Yes," Vegeta said with a mischievous grin, as he blasted Zarbon from the inside-out.

"Arrrrgghhhhhhhh-!"

And thus, Zarbon dies.

"What a waste," Sailor Moon said, as she shook her head in disgust.

"THAT felt good," Vegeta said proudly. He then turned towards Sailor Moon.

"I bet my power exceeds yours, woman," Vegeta said.

"If you say so," Sailor Moon replied. "I'm more concerned with what Freeza is going to do now, now that he lost his men."

"Come again?"

"Well, either Freeza will be dealing with us personally, or he'll summon some back-up, since he's the type that doesn't like to get his hands dirtied."

"Do'oh!" Vegeta said, as he smacks his head.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Damn it, I forgot about the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta yelled. "Of all the bone-headed-!"

"What is this…Ginyu Force?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They're like you, only male and flamboyant," Vegeta said. "Worse, they're power-levels are off the charts!"

"So, what happened to the Vegeta that had defeated Zarbon?" Sailor Moon said. "What we need to do is plan for their arrival, just in case."

"How, Grandma?" Gohan asked.

"With these," Sailor Moon said, as she presents a fruit from the Tree of Might.

"What?" Vegeta said. "You've been holding out?"

"No, I haven't. I use these strictly for training purposes."

"But…they multiply your strength and power!"

"And yet you defeated Zarbon. Why is that?"

"Hmmm…"

"Is it because he only increased his strength and power?" Gohan asked.

"Precisely. As potent as these fruits are, they do nothing to increase your speed or stamina…or endurance, for that matter. Basically, you get the equivalent of a sugar rush, and none of the benefits."

"How do you know that, woman?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"I've been using them as performance enhancers in preparation for the day I would face you, Vegeta," Sailor Moon said. "After all, you DID kill my husband."

"…"

"What changed your mind?" Nail asked.

"I realized that I needed his help more than I needed to exact vengeance, Nail," Sailor Moon sighed. "So, I trained on my own, first on Chikyuu, and then on the way here to Namek. Now, I don't need to use these anymore, since I had increased my strength and power by a factor of ten already, before Lord Guru had increased my power levels even more so…and this is without utilizing the Kaio Ken as the power multiplier."

"But that would mean that your power-levels are greater than Vegeta's, even now," Gohan said.

"Pretty much."

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"Zarbon's mistake was that he assumed that Vegeta's potential was less than his," Sailor Moon said. "However, Saiyans are potentially one of the most powerful species in the Universe. Fortunately, their arrogance tends to keep them in check, since they never see that they do have the potential to be greater than they are."

"Humph," Vegeta said. "Well, that doesn't mean squat where the Ginyu Force are concerned. They are elite troops who work for Freeza's father, and they are elite for a reason."

"How long do you think we have before they arrive on Namek?" Sailor Moon asked.

"At minimum, two space days."

"That's when Dad is supposed to arrive on Namek," Gohan said.

"Then, we have time to train," Sailor Moon said, as she turned to Sailor Namek. "And besides, this will give me time to help Cargo adjust to his…her powers."

"If you say so," Sailor Namek said with a nod. "It will take some time to get use to the idea of becoming female…"

Two days later…

"Ah, you're here," said Freeza, as the Ginyu Force stood at attention, after performing a sentai-style introduction. "I take it that there was no problems getting here?"

"No, Lord Freeza," said Captain Ginyu. "But before we get onto business…Jeice?"

"Of course, captain," said Jeice, as he presents a green briefcase to Freeza. "Lord Freeza, here are the new scouters."

"Oh, wonderful," Freeza said, as he takes a scouter from the case. "I do hope that have the new ringtone I added…"

"They do, sir."

"Anything else?"

"We brought along your sister, Lord Freeza," Captain Ginyu said.

"My, what?"

"Hi, big brother!" said Ice, as she materialized in front of Freeza. She carried only a parasol in her hand.

"What the…"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yes, I am, Ice," Freeza grumbled. "Doesn't Father know that THIS is MY operation?"

"He does, but he feels that you will need my help on dealing with a certain 'Moon Princess'."

"Feh," Freeza said. "I am perfectly capable of dealing with her and her traitorous monkey ally."

"In that case, consider this a visit," Ice said, as she hugged and kissed her brother. "If my help is not needed, then there should be no problem, right?"

"Humph," Freeza said. He then sees that the Ginyu Force was still present.

"Captain Ginyu, I do believe that you have a mission to perform?"

"Of course, Lord Freeza," Ginyu said. He then turned towards his troops. "Ginyu Force: let's move out, and find Lord Freeza's balls!"

"Yes, sir!" said the rest of Ginyu Force, before they fly off on their mission.

"Now, let's have a spot of tea and chat," Ice said, as she and Freeza head towards the galley of Freeza's ship.

"Yeah, yeah…"

A short time later, thanks to the new scouters, the Ginyu Force discovers the location of the Dragonballs.

"Captain, I believe the balls that we seek are there," Jeice said, as he points to the plateau. Jeice was from the planet 'Space Australia', and was the more handsome of the bunch…

"That's odd," said Guldo. He was green, short, and was the oldest member of Ginyu Force.

"You would think that SOMEONE would be here to guard the Dragonballs."

"No matter," Ginyu said, as he turns towards the towering red-head Reccome. "Reccome?"

"With pleasure!" Reccome said, as he opened his mouth and discharged a powerful energy beam.

FWOOSH!

BOOOM!

"Hey, I see them!" said Burter, as he points to the Dragonballs that were placed there. He was the fastest member, and the most snake-like.

"Excellent," Ginyu said proudly. "It looks like we will have completed our mission ahead of schedule."

"What about Vegeta and his allies?" Jeice asked. "Do we forget about them?"

"Hmmmm. I suppose not. After all, he did betray the Planet Trade Organization…"

Pause.

"Okay, new objective," Ginyu said. "While I take the Dragonballs back to Lord Freeza, your orders are to eliminate the traitor Vegeta, as well as any possible opposition. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain Ginyu!" yelled the members of the Ginyu Force, as they saluted their leader.

"Excellent. When you all have completed your assignment, you are to return to base. Afterwards, I will treat you to dinner for your success. It's the least I can do."

"Yes, Captain Ginyu!"

"Good. Carry on."

And, with that, Captain Ginyu leaves the area with the Dragonballs.

"Well, where do we start from here?" Jeice said. "I'm in the mood to pound some Vegeta-"

"Looking for me?" Vegeta said, as he suddenly appears behind Jeice.

"Space Jesus!" Jeice said, as he jumped, obviously startled.

"So, you finally decided to show up, all by yourself," Reccoome said.

"Yes, but I'm not by myself…"

"Hello!" Gohan said, as he waved his hands.

"Man, I hope you know what you're doing, Bunny," Krillin said.

"Probably not," Sailor Moon said, as she stepped forth. She then pressed her communicator wrist band.

"Bulma, have you spotted Goku's ship?"

"It's definitely within this star system," Bulma replied over a secured channel. "And I have already apprised him of the situation."

"Good," Sailor Moon said. "Keep me informed of any changes that might occur."

"Will do. And good luck…"

"Now," Sailor Moon said, as she turned to face the members of the Ginyu Force. "Let me probably introduce ourselves. You know Vegeta…"

"'Sup, punks," Vegeta replied.

"That's my grandson Gohan…."

"Nice to meet you!" Gohan said.

"That's the fighting monk Krillin, a family friend…"

"It's SO not nice to meet you," Krillin replied.

"And I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said, as she began to strike her own sentai poise. "I am the champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of all the sentai, senshi or whatever teams you make a mockery of, I shall punish…YOU."

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 27: "The Namek Saga" (VIII)**

* * *

For what seemed to be an eternity, there was silence…

"Is she for real?" Burter asked.

"Apparently so, mate," Jeice replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Goldor asked.

"We take them out, of course," Recoome said with a grin. "Recoome looks forward claiming the title of 'supreme sentai' for the team."

"I did not know that there was a title," Goldor said.

"Just saying."

"Alright, already!" Vegeta yelled. "We're going to fight you, okay?"

"Geez, Vegeta," Krillin said. "You seem to be in a hurry."

"You really don't know these guys like I do, baldy," Vegeta said. "They think they're better than everyone else!"

"Um, pot meets kettle…black?" Gohan said in a confused manner.

"So, you want to punish us, girlie?" Recoome said arrogantly, as he confronted Sailor Moon directly. "Well, Recoome says you got another thing coming!"

Sailor Moon sighs, before she rubbed her forehead. For some reason, she was getting a headache…

"So, who is going to be the first to fall to the mighty Reccoome?"

"Okay, okay," Sailor Moon said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We are going to have a contest, in ascending order."

"What do you mean?" Goldor asked.

"We'll present ourselves, and you will choose who will face us," Sailor Moon said. "Is that going to be okay with you guys?"

"Guys, let's huddle," Jeice said.

"Let's just rush these guys," Buttar said.

"No, let's do this by the numbers," Jeice said, as he turned to face Sailor Moon. "So, who's first?"

"I'll go," Gohan said, as she raised his hand.

"YOU?" Buttar said. "You GOT to be kidding!"

"Recoome agrees," Recoome replied. "Why should Recoome be insulted like this?"

"I'll deal with the lad," Goldor said.

"Right," Vegeta said. "Now, get on with it!"

"You can do it, Gohan," Sailor Moon said confidently.

"Yes, Grandma," Gohan said with a nod. He then turned to face Goldor.

"So, why are you working for an evil man like Freeza?" Gohan asked.

"LORD Freeza gives us the opportunity to be rich, kid," Goldor said. "What else is new?"

"That's awful!" Gohan said. "That's no reason to fight!"

"To each his own, I suppose," Goldor said, as he shifts into a fighting style. "Come at me, kid!"

"Okay," Gohan said, as he rushed Goldor's position…

TING!

"Huh?" Gohan said, as he suddenly found himself unable to move.

"That's right!" Goldor said with a cocky grin. "I have the power to stop you in your tracks! You are now helpless!"

"So, I can't move?"

"That's right, kid. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Use Air Bending," Gohan replied.

"Air…what?"

Gohan blew a concentrated burst of air that quickly expanded into a virtual hurricane.

FWOOSH!

Goldor, unprepared, was caught up in the burst of air, and blown away.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Goldor screamed, as e slammed against the cliff of yet another plateau.

FWOOSH!

BAM!

"Ugh!"

With Goldor down, Gohan was now able to move. He then cupped his hands.

"Kamehame-HA!" Gohan yelled, as he utilized his father's signature move.

"Kame- what?" Goldor said, as he was blasted by Gohan's attack.

BWOOSH!

When the smoke cleared, Goldor was down for the count.

"Uhhhh…"

"Huh," Jeice said. "There's go Goldor."

"He should have been faster," Buttar said.

"Recoome thinks he was too old for this sort of life," Recoome said.

"I did it!" Gohan said happily.

"That, you did," Sailor Moon said with a smile. "Krillin, you're next."

"Oh, okay," Krillin replied, as he steps forward while Gohan steps back. "So…who's next?"

"I'll take him," Buttar said, as the snake alien said.

"You sure, buddy?" Jeice said. "I mean, I could go up next."

"Yeah, but it's been a while, and besides, you owe me a Space Soda."

"But you still owe me a Space Shake."

"What are they talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Have you been to Spacey's?" Vegeta said.

"Um, no."

"You should. They have good space food there."

"I'll check 'em out, I guess…"

"Well?" Buttar asked.

"Go for it, mate," Jeice said.

"Thanks," Buttar said, as he moved to face Krillin. "So, you're the person I have to face."

"Um, yeah, I guess," Krillin said. "So, what do you do?"

FLASH!

"This," Buttar said, as he was suddenly behind Krillin.

"Whoa!" Krillin said. "I didn't see you coming!"

"That's because I'm fast," Buttar said. "Maybe faster than YOU!"

Buttar kicks Krillin from behind, knocking the monk into yet another cliff.

BAM!

CRASH!

"Ow," Krillin said, as he gets up from the pile of rubble. "And you hit hard, too…"

"Face it," Buttar said, as he seemingly teleports at different spots in front of Krillin. "You can't hit what you can't catch."

"I see," Krillin said, as he decides to study his opponent. Based upon the intel that Vegeta had given him and the other Z Fighters, while Buttar was the fastest member of the Ginyu Force, every other aspect was the weakest, including his endurance. But most importantly, he learned a new trick recently: Sensing Aura. Fined tuned, this ability has evolved into a newer trick: Sensing Battle Aura. Interestingly, Saiyans can instinctively learn to perform new martial arts techniques as their survival mechanisms kick in. That's why someone like Vegeta no longer needed to use scouters to sense Dragonballs, or someone like Goku, Gohan or even Sailor Moon no longer needed to use a dragonball locater to find Dragonballs…

Fortunately for everyone else, a sufficient amount of training is all that is needed to do the same thing that the Saiyans can do.

"Okay, you're on," Krillin said, as he close his eyes. He began to extend his senses, as he re-oriented his mind to sense Burter's energy signature without the need to use his eyes…

'There!' Krilliin thought, as he discharged an energy beam at the spot where Burter would end up next.

FWOOSH!

"What?" Burter yelled, as Krillin's attack blasted him.

BA-BOOM!

"Arrgh!" Burter yelled, as he was blasted up into the air.

Krillin pressed his attack by appearing directly on Burter's trajectory path.

"This is for kicking me from behind!" Krillin said, as he used the Zenku Fist to pound Burter into the ground from above.

BAM!

"Yahhhhhhh-!"

BOOM!

"B-Burter?" Jeice said in surprise. "BURTER!"

"And that's two," Vegeta said. "So, who's next, shorty?"

"I'll go up now!" Jeice said. He then turned towards Krillin.

"I'll get you for what you have done to me best mate!"

"Um, he's alive?" Krillin said.

"Sorry, but the rules are the rules," Sailor Moon said. "Now, you will face a new challenger."

"You?" Jeice said. "Or Vegeta?"

"Neither," Sailor Moon said, as she pressed the jewel of her tiara, activating a "Sailor Teleport".

FLASH!

"I'm here?" Sailor Namek said, in a confused manner.

"It's time," Sailor Moon said. "I think you can take on this guy."

"I can?" Sailor Namek said. "Oh, then I will endeavor…"

"What is that Namekian doing here?" Vegeta said.

"What gives?" Jeice said.

"Sailor Namek can take my place," Sailor Moon said. "Defeat her, then you won't have any problems, right?"

"Humph," Jeice said. "Fine, but I won't go easy, luv."

"Um, okay," Sailor Namek said.

"Alright," Jeice said, as he shifted into a fighting stance. "Come and get it!"

"Okay," Sailor Namek said. She glanced at Sailor Moon, and then back Jeice…

"Eye-Beam Surprise!" Sailor Namek yelled, as she shot lasers out of her eyes.

"Feh," Jeice replied, as he neatly dodged the attack. "Is that all you got? Well, here's mine: Explosive Wave!"

An explosive aura blasted outward, causing the surrounding area to disintegrate instantly.

"Ah!" Sailor Namek yelled, as she leaped over the wave. She then forms a pink ball in her hand…

"Cherry Bomb!" Sailor Namek yelled, as she lobbed the attact.

"Ha!" Jeice said, as he swats the attack aside. However, this turned out to be a ruse, when Sailor Namek called out her next attack.

"Long Distance Touch!" Sailor Namek yelled, as she stretched her right arm across a great distance, until she was able to "clock" her opponent.

BAM!

"Oof!" Jeice yelled, as he staggered backwards.

"Triform!" Sailor Namek yelled, as she used a technique that Sailor Moon had taught her…

POOF!

"Now!" Sailor Namek yelled, as she directed her clones to go after Jeice.

"Right!" replied the clones of Sailor Namek, as they nodded their heads. They then moved, and rushed to engage Jeice.

"What the bloody hell?" Jeice yelled, as he began to fight off the clones of Sailor Namek.

"Okay," Sailor Namek said, as she points her right hand towards Jeice as if she was forming a hand sign in the shape of a gun…

"Un-bloody-believable!" Jeice said. "I should have taken the Sheila more seriously!"

"We get it!" Krillin yelled. "You're from 'Space Australia'!"

Soon, the tip of Sailor Namek's right index finger sparkled…

"Ha!" Jeice said, as he threw of his attackers, who quickly disappeared.

POOF!

"Now, where were we…?"

"Namek Spiral Blast!" Sailor Namek yelled, as she discharged her attack.

Not totally caught unaware, Jeice replied with his own counter-attack.

"Crusher Power Ball!" Jeice yelled, as he discharged his own attack. A giant energy sphere the size of a car leapt from his fingers and flew towards the senshi of Namek. However, Sailor Namek's own attack corkscrewed into Jeice's, and went into Jeice himself.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Jeice said.

BLAM!

Unfortunately, Jeice's own attack continued on its projected target.

"Oh," Sailor Namek said, as she was caught up in the blast.

"NO!" Sailor Moon said, as she moved to intercept the attack, with her own body.

BOOOM!

"Grandma!" Gohan yelled.

When the smoke cleared, Sailor Moon was still standing, although her back was scorched.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Namek said.

Sailor Moon looked at her student with a grimaced smile.

"We sailor senshi got to stick together now, eh?" Sailor Moon said, as she dropped to her knees, before falling forward on her stomach.

"Grandma!" Gohan said, as he was at Sailor Moon's side.

"Well, it looks like it's down between Vegeta and Recoome, as it should," Recoome said. "And after Recoome defeats the so-called prince of the Saiyans, Recoome will finish you all!"

"Must you ALWAYS speak third-person?" Krillin said with annoyance.

"It's because Recoome is awesome, that's why."

"Enough of this," Vegeta said, as he stepped forward, as he cracked his knuckles. "It's time to put this guy down like the idiot he is."

"Try it," Recoome said.

"You…baldy and the kid with the bad haircut," Vegeta said, as he glanced at Krillin and Gohan. "You two and the green girl take your injured 'friend' to where she needs to be."

"What about you?" Krillin said.

"I'll deal with Recoome and the rest. Now, go!"

"Right," Krillin said. "Come on, Gohan. Let's get Bunny home…"

As Gohan carried his grandmother on his back, with Sailor Namek's help, and while Krillin keeps an eye out for trouble, Gohan could hear Sailor Moon's mumbles.

"I…promise…I'll keep our friends and family safe, Ranma," Sailor Moon said. "I…promise…"

And then, for the Moon Princess, everything faded to black.

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 28: "The Namek Saga" (IX)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"And, here are your Dragonballs, sir," Ginyu said, after transporting them to Freeza's ship via telekinesis.

"Wow," Ice said, as she looked at the orange balls. "Those are some big balls…"

"Thank you, Captain Ginyu," Freeza said. "I should have called for your services earlier."

"It is all in a day's work, Lord Freeza," Ginyu said.

"So, big brother, how are these…Dragonballs are suppose to work?" Ice asked.

"Simple, my dear sister," Freeza said. "All I have to do is summon the Namekian Dragon. From there, I will be granted three wishes."

"Can I have a wish?" Ice asked.

"Why should I give you a wish? These are MY balls, we're talking about."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE? You'll still have two more, you know!"

"Alright, say that I DO give you a wish. What are YOU going to wish for?"

"I want to wish for the biggest shopping mall in the galaxy. No! The Universe."

"So, that's it? No absolute power or anything?"

"Feh, who needs to live forever, when you can shop at the finest stores? Besides, power is something YOU and Cooler wants."

"Okay, FINE. You can have your wish."

"Oh, thank you, Freeza!" Ice said, as she hugged her brother.

"The things I do for family…"

"Lord Freeza, about you summoning the Dragonball?" Ginyu said.

"Oh, right," Freeza said, before he cleared his throat. "Let's see. DRAGON! Grant me my wish, so that I may become…IMMORTAL!"

Nothing.

"Brother?" Ice said. "Didn't you say that a dragon is supposed to appear?"

"That's…what the intel said," Freeza said. "But…where's the dragon?"

"Of…course!" Ginyu said.

"What?"

"The ones we took the Dragonballs from did not put up much of a fight, if any," Ginyu said. "They knew that we would not be able to summon the Namekian dragon because neither we nor they had the password or phrase to do so."

"Damn it!" Freeza said angrily. "I have been played for a fool by this Sailor Moon and her allies…!"

Pause.

"Where are they now? Sailor Moon or her companions might have more information on summoning the Namekian dragon."

"At this point, they should all be dead, if my Ginyu Force has done their job…unfortunately," Ginyu said.

"Grrrr!" Freeza laments. "Now, there is no way to get my wish!"

"Which means what?" Ice said.

"It means you don't get your space mall, that's what!"

"Ah! NO!"

"If I may interject, perhaps there are Namekians who DO know how to utilize the Dragonballs?" Ginyu said.

"How can there be Namekians when we've been killing them all ever since we got here?" Freeza replied.

"Are you sure, sir? You can always check the scouters."

"Ah, yes," Freeza said, as he relaxed a bit. He then checked his scouter…

TING!

"Well, what do you know, you're right," Freeza said confidently. He then turned towards his sister.

"You, stay here with Captain Ginyu and the Dragonballs, while I find a Namekian. Ta."

And, with that, Freeza flies away in his hover-pod, in search for the Namekian he found…

"So," Ice said, as she turned towards Ginyu. "What do you do for fun around here…?"

Meanwhile, at a second secret location, this time underwater, Sailor Moon was regenerating in a special solution, courtesy of Capsule Corp…

"Wow," Krillin said, as he sees the Moon Princess suspended in solution, unconscious, in all of her glory. He, Gohan and Sailor Namek managed to get to their new hideout undetected, and have Bulma take care of Sailor Moon before Sailor Namek returned to Lord Guru's place for a debriefing.

"Bunny is…beautiful-"

WHACK!  
"Ow!" Krillin yelled, before turning to the culprit. "Why'd you hit me, Bulma?"

"Because, you're being a pervert, that's what," Bulma replied. Bulma was monitoring her friend's vital signs, and other aspects of her body.

"You know, I'm just as concerned about Bunny as YOU are, you know. If it wasn't for her, Vegeta would have killed us or something."

"Then, act like it. In the mean time, Goku's ship should be landing soon. Why don't you make sure he arrives safely?"

"Fine, fine…"

"Bulma, will Grandma be okay?" Gohan asked.

"She will be, no problem," Bulma said with a gentle smile. She then turned towards Tho-Ohki the Cabbit. "Right?"

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki said with an enthusiastic nod. He was sporting a cute medical doctor's outfit…

"Okay," Gohan said with a nod, as he took one last look at his adopted grandparent.

"Come on, Gohan," Krillin said. "We better get going before Bulma yells at me for something else."

"She does that a lot it seems," Gohan said, before they leave the medical ward…

Bulma sighs, as she turned towards her friend.

"I don't know HOW you put up with that nonsense, girlfriend," Bulma said. She then went back to her work.

"Bulma Briefs Log #244: The subject, Usagi Tsukino Saotome, aka "Bunny", aka 'Sailor Moon', continues to recover from her injuries sustained by her involvement with the Ginyu Force, an ancillary organization within the Planet Trade Organization. Having intimate knowledge of Usagi's physiology for a while now, I can determine her overall physical development since succumbing to the first iteration of the so-called 'booster serum'. It must be noted that the booster serum, while the final iteration has succeeded in performing as expected, in maximizing the human potential by a factor of ten, long term effectiveness in field operations is questionable. Subsequent contact with various warrior species have indicated that humanoid combatants, even with the inclusion of esoteric martial arts training and artificial aids, such as the booster serum, will not be able to keep a pace with the physical prowess of these non-humanoid species…

Pause.

"In essence, the human species will always be at the mercy of potential threats, without radical modification at the cellular level," Bulma continued. "It may be that without a substantial change in the evolutionary development of human beings, the human species is at a dead end. Still, within the human species are the 'homo superior' and 'homo mutatis'—mutant and mutate—evolutionary off-shoots with the capability to manifest super-human abilities. Perhaps these sub-species will be the answer that Earth and her colonies will need, as humankind come into contact with 'extra-terrestrial-led organizations like the Planet Trade Organization. But, I digress…"

Pause.

"As for Usagi, her unique physiology, thanks to tampering made by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, via their 'super-soldier program', has the capability to assimilate and adapt foreign genetic material, as well as manifest the benefits that the material can produce. This was made possible with the company spliced xeno-morphic material with Usagi's own genetic structure. For what purpose, I do not know, nor has Usagi told me. But because of this tampering, Usagi successfully took on the characteristics of a Saiyan. In fact, in theory, she could assimilate other exotic genetic strands, given the right conditions. Furthermore, this capability has not negated her natural abilities as a Lunarian, an ancient race known for their empathic and healing capabilities who are descendents of an ancient race of transcendental beings known colloquially as 'gods'. One wonders if this heritage also allows for Usagi's overall adaptation capabilities…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, Usagi's acquired Saiyan abilities has served her well," Bulma said, as she continued her audio recording while taking a sip of her coffee. "Although her training has increased her fighting potential, it is her regenerative prowess that should be noted here. The Saiyanjin species has the capability to become stronger after reaching the point of death. Their training regimen does indeed increase their powers. However, this can also be done by being severely injured. Still, the more potent Saiyans are those who train hard before getting severely injured. Upon getting injured, the Saiyan maxes out the benefits of their training to reach a new plateau, as evident by how both Vegeta and Goku, both of pure Saiyanjin blood, are indeed getting stronger. Thus, from this, I can make the following conjecture…"

Pause.

"I believe that demi-Saiyans, such as Usagi and Gohan, will possess the same capabilities of getting stronger in the same manner as Vegeta and Goku," Bulma said. "Already, Usagi's physicality has maxed out all the training benefits that she has already undergone. The big question is how her non-Saiyan physiology will influence her development from this point on, considering the fact that Usagi's body is influenced by the xenomoprh splicing process, coupled with mutated by gamma radiation. Ultimately, Usagi's near-limitless physical potential will only be tempered by her actions and disposition, and how she reacts to her opponents. End: log."

Bulma sighed, as she looked at her friend. According to the monitors, Sailor Moon had gotten stronger just by recovering from her injuries. In fact, her height had increased by a few inches, as her skeletal system had hardened.

"I can see why Ranma chose to marry you, Usagi," Bulma said. "You're willing to risk your life for others because you truly love life. I wish…I had pursued him, instead of pushing him away like I did…"

Pause.

"I promise you this: no matter what, I WILL marry the man who is just as tough and just as capable as Ranma, even IF he's an insensitive jerk," Bulma said. "I won't be as superficial and childish about love as I have been. I swear…"

For a moment, Bulma stood in silence…

WOOOP-WOOOP!

"Bulma: speaking," Bulma said.

"Bulma!" Krillin said excitedly over a secured communications.

"Calm down," Bulma said. "What happened?"

"It's Goku! He's possessed!"

"'Possessed'?"

Krillin quickly tells Bulma that after Vegeta dispatched Recoome, Vegeta foolishly decided to retrieve the Dragonballs from Freeza's ship. Meanwhile, Krillin and Gohan had gone to meet up with Goku, had only just arrived when Ginyu came upon the scene. He had defeated Vegeta, and learned that a new fighter had arrived on Namek from him. Unfortunately, during the course of the battle, Ginyu, injured from his battle against Goku, had switched bodies with Goku, and now was on the verge of killing him and Gohan…

"Okay, I got it," Bulma said with a nod. "Help is on the way. Just stay alive as long as possible."

"Easier said than done, Bulma!" Krillin said, before he disconnected the link between himself and Bulma.

CHIRP!

Bulma sighed, as she turned to look at her still unconscious friend.

"Bunny, I hate to do this, but you're needed," Bulma said, as she activated the forced-wake up call…

A short time later…

"Hahahaha!" said Ginyu, as he floated over the injured forms of Goku (in Ginyu's body), Gohan and Krillin. "I LOVE this new body! It may be Saiyanjin, but we can't have everything."

"Give me back my body!" Goku said, as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, contraire, I do not think so," Ginyu said. "In fact, I will ease your concerns by eliminating you three…"

Ginyu then raise his palm to deliver the lethal blow.

"Good-bye my friends!"

BWOOSH!

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled.

"No!" Krillin replied.

"Grr!" Goku grimaced, even as the energy wave was about to make contact…

BLAM!

As the energy wave moved off safely, Ginyu realized that a new combatant had arrived.

"No," Sailor Moon said, as she stands straight to face her new foe, after swatting aside the energy wave attack. "I don't THINK so…"

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 29: "The Namek Saga" (X)**

* * *

Ginyu squint his eyes, as he examines his new foe…

"So, who might YOU be?" Ginyu asked.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice," Sailor Moon replied evenly. "And you have my son's body, Captain Ginyu."

"Ah, so you're the Moon Princess," Ginyu said, as he lands at eye-level with the sailor senshi. "I do have to say that I am a fan of your exploits."

"You are?" Sailor Moon replied.

"Of course. The Sailor Scouts are well-known throughout this galaxy, and even beyond, for their legendary exploits. However, as a personal matter, I was more of a fan of their 'sentai choreography'."

"Well, I'm flattered, I guess," Sailor Moon replied. "It is…a shame that we have to be foes."

"Perhaps, but I am curious as to how much of your legend is true, and what isn't," Ginyu said. "So, if you can indulge me, I would like to see if you are the premier sentai warrior…"

Pause.

"Now, face me, if you dare!" Ginyu said. "And I do hope that you are aware of the implication of accepting my challenge."

"Yes, I know that you are occupying my son's body," Sailor Moon said. "But know THIS: when my family spars together, we tend not to hold back…"

Pause.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she produced a powerful battle aura that shock the ground.

"Whoa!" Krillin said. "Look at her go!"

"Go, Grandma!" Gohan cheered.

"You can do it, Mom!" Goku said.

"Fascinating," Ginyu said. "Your power levels…are high!"

"I had a lot of fiber," Sailor Moon said. "Now, hit me with your best shot!"

"Of course!" Ginyu said, as he called out his first attack. "Exploding Wave!"

Unfortunately for Ginyu, there was a slight flaw in his plan for taking over Goku's body, as evident by the fact that only a spark of energy was produced from his fists.

FWOOMP!

"What the heck?" Ginyu said.

"Just as I thought," Sailor Moon said. "You may have my son's body, but without the training, coupled with the physiological differences between your old body and my son's, your ability to effectively use it is null and void."

"Grrrr!" Ginyu replied. "If I can't use this body, then neither will your son use it!"

"No!" Goku said.

"NO," Sailor Moon replied, as she suddenly spoke in a deeper and eerie voice, as she caught Ginyu's gaze. "STAND DOWN."

"Urk!" Ginyu said, as he was forced to comply.

"What's she doing?" Krillin asked, as he and the others see that Ginyu was in some sort of trance, and was trying to resist.

"I think Mom is using this mind trick called 'Wyrding', which she learned from space nuns called Bene Gesserit," Goku said.

"That Ginyu guy can't seem to resist Grandma," Gohan said.

"Supposedly, anyone with Mom's mental abilities can dominate others, willpower versus willpower..."

Ginyu struggled, as Sailor Moon stepped up to him.

"You…can't be doing this!" Ginyu said.

"Oh, but I can," Sailor Moon said, as she began to circle around him. "Two years ago, I wouldn't be doing this, out of fear that my powers might corrupt me. But ever since your 'Planet Trade Organization' came to Chikyuu, starting with the Saiyan invaders, you have brought something out of me that I'm afraid can't put away, especially not now…"

Suddenly, the Moon Princess grabs Ginyu's head from behind.

"You want power?" Sailor Moon said. "Here, let me give you all the power you need!"

With that, Sailor Moon began to generate concentrated dosage of electricity into the captain of Ginyu Force.

ZZZARRRK!

"Yah!" Ginyu yelled, as he withered in pain.

"You like THAT?" Sailor Moon yelled. "You like harming those I care about? Huh? HUH?"

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!"

"Grandma?" Gohan said in fear

"Oh, no!" Krillin said. "Bunny's gone crazy!"

"I…I have to stop her," Goku said, as he struggles to get up, in spite of his wound.

"Dad?" Gohan said.

"I have to try, son," Goku said, as he walks up to his mother and his enemy…

"YAAHHHHHH!"

"You will pay for what you've done!" Sailor Moon said.

"Mom!" Goku said, as he limps to the Moon Princess. "Please, stop this!"

"They won't stop, Goku!" Sailor Moon said, as tears ran down her face. "They keep coming, and coming. How many more people will die because of people like him? Your father died because of people like him!"

"Mom, you said that it is a noble thing to do to give your opponent a chance at redemption," Goku said. "That is what you learned, back when you first became a sailor senshi, remember?"

Through the foggy haze of her consciousness, her mind goes back to the sight of her old friends, whom she guessed were long since dead.

_Ami…_

_Minako…_

_Rei…_

_Makoto…_

_Haruka and Michiru…_

_Hotaru and Setsuna…_

_Mamoru…_

_Why did you leave me to be alone? Why? Why-?_

"WHY?!" Sailor Moon screamed, as she suddenly broke her hold on Ginyu, before turning away.

"Huuuuuuuhhhhhhh," Ginyu said, as he collapsed in a twitch.

Sailor Moon openly cried her tears, as she collapsed onto the ground herself.

"Mom," Goku said, as he comforted his adopted mother. "It's going to be okay…"

Sailor Moon looked at her son, before wiping away her tears.

"I'm being awful, ain't I?" Sailor Moon said.

"You are being one who cares, that's all," Goku said. "We all have our breaking points, which I'm sure will come again. But you have to be strong, until we can end this affair, but with the return of Dad and our friends."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said with a sniff. "I shouldn't be such a silly girl. It's just that I so want this to end all this."

"Me, too," Goku said. "I just hope to figure out how to reverse what Ginyu did to me."

"Then leave that to me," Ginyu said, as he slowly sat up. "Ow…that really smarts."

"You're not going to try some trick, are you?" Goku said.

"Normally, I might have entertained such a thing, but, based upon what I have witnessed today, I do believe that Sailor Moon is THE champion of Love and Justice."

"It took all this to convince you?" Krillin said incredulously.

"Perhaps, but I do know that the Moon Princess could have taken my life this day. So, I will return the favor…"

Pause.

"CHANGE BODIES!" Ginyu said, as he returned to his old body, while Goku went into his.

"Ow," Goku said, as he felt his body.

"Dad!" Gohan said, as he hugged his father.

"Not too much, son," Goku replied.

"You're back, buddy!" Krillin said.

"So far…"

"What now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I consider my time with the Planet Trade Organization to be a won…and done," Ginyu said. "I'll just collect my men, and be gone…"

Pause.

"And perhaps, I can live in the true spirit of the sentai warrior, this time for more altruistic reasons, rather than being just a common mercenary," Ginyu said, as he begins to limp away. "Well, I'm off-"

"Wait," Goku said, as he reaches into a hidden pocket in his clothes, and tosses a bean at Ginyu, who catches it.

KTCH!

"What's this?" Ginyu asked.

"It's called a senzu bean," Goku said. "You'll be healed up in no time."

"Well, thank you," Ginyu said, as he ate the bean. He then turned towards Sailor Moon.

"And thank you for being the one called 'Sailor Moon'. I am impressed."

"You're welcome, Captain Ginyu," Sailor Moon said, as she suddenly performs her sentai classic poise, the one that included the salute.

Ginyu smiled, as he did his own poise in response to Sailor Moon's.

"Oh, kami, they are going to start to vogue, are they?" Krillin complained.

"Oh, one word of caution: your friend Vegeta is still alive back on Lord Freeza's ship," Ginyu said. "Unfortunately, his sister, Princess Ice, will be there on hand."

"How tough is she?" Gohan said.

"Her power levels are no less than 1 million Radditzs."

"Oh, man, we're SO screwed!" Krillin said. "That's like TWO Freeza(s), except one of them have boobs, I bet!"

"Aye, she does," Ginyu said. "Well, good luck…"

And, with that, Ginyu flies away.

"Well, this is rich," Krillin said. "Vegeta is captured, Goku got trashed, and Bunny nearly lost it. It's game over, man!"

"Krillin, stay calm," Gohan said. "All we have to do is get the Namekian Dragonballs and recue Vegeta, while someone distracts Ice."

"I'll do it," Sailor Moon said. "You three need to focus on getting our people back, while securing the freedom of the Namekians."

"We're talking about Freeza," Goku said, as he munches on a senzu bean, in order to recover from his injuries.

"Right. They may have higher power levels individually, but we outnumber them," Sailor Moon said. "Now, let's get those wishes!"

"Right!" said the Z Fighters.

"And rescue Vegeta!"

"Right!" Goku said, as Krillin and Gohan remained silent. Goku notices this.

"What?"

A short while later…

"So, you're the famous Sailor Moon," Ice said, after tossing aside her fashion magazine. "I don't what's more offensive: you being here, out in the open, or that horrid fashion sense of yours."

"I've come to challenge you, Princess Ice," Sailor Moon said.

"Really? Do you expect me to be so stupid to allow these Dragonballs—and Vegeta—to simply be left unguarded?"

"We both know that your brother is trying to find a way to summon the Namekian Dragon to grant his wish," Sailor Moon said. "And YOU know that if we had the way to summon the dragon ourselves, we would have done so by now."

"True, true," Ice said. "Alright, then. As distasteful as fisticuffs are, I shall fight you as a royal heir should."

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said with a nod. "Shall we go some place, where we won't risk the safety of your ship?"

"Let's," Ice said, as she and Sailor Moon fly off to a secluded area of the planet Namek…

"You think Bunny is going to be okay, Goku?" Krillin said.

"To be honest, I don't know if any one of us will be okay," Goku said. "But we have to try for the sake of our people."

"What about the Dragonballs, Dad?" Gohan asked, as he points to the balls that were lying nearby.

"We move them, of course," Goku said. "In the mean time, let's find Vegeta…"

A short time later…

"Well, this is as good a spot for our fight as any," Sailor Moon said, as she points to an island in the middle of a vast ocean on Namek.

"A little dreary, but it's acceptable," Ice said.

Once the two land on the island, the two face each other.

"For the record, I don't want to o this," Sailor Moon said.

"Neither do I, but I want my wish, and my brother promised me that wish," Ice said. "Don't get me wrong. I find my brothers and father propensity towards subjugation and genocide to be a distasteful endeavor. However, as they say, you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs."

"Then, your wish had better be worth all this…death and destruction," Sailor Moon said, as she shifted into a fighting stance. "Come at me!"

"Alright…"

Suddenly, Ice was right in front of Sailor Moon, faster than expected.

"Boom," Ice said, as she unleashed a torrential amount of energy at the Moon Princess.

FWAM!

"Gah!" Sailor Moon replied, as she was blasted into the side of a cliff.

THOOM!

"You should know that even though I consider myself a bit pampered, I AM my father's daughter," Ice said. "And you should also know that I'm a lot more dangerous than I appear."

Sailor Moon crawls out of the hole that was made from her body. Other than a few scratches, the Moon Princess was fine.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Sailor Moon said…"

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

**Author's Note: Goku and Frieza still have their battle. But during that battle, Sailor Moon has her fight with Frieza's sister Ice. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 30: "The Namek Saga" (Final)**

* * *

A short time later, on the planet of King Kai in Other World…

"What do you mean I can't go back?" Ranma yelled.

"Calm down," King Kai said. "The Namekian Dragonballs can only wish one person at a time. The plan is for Piccolo to be wished back, so that the Dragonballs on Chikyuu will be utilized to bring everyone back."

"Man, that's so unfair," Ranma said.

"Face it, I'm more important than YOU are," Piccolo said. He then felt the changes in the Outer World.

"Well, I'm going now. See ya…"

POOF!

And, thank to a wish from Gohan, Piccolo was now alive again, although he was now on Namek…

"Well, there's nothing to do but wait," Yamcha said. "You guys interested in some ramen or something?"

"I didn't know that the dead could eat ramen," Tien said. Like Ranma, Tien wanted to help his friends on Namek against Freeza.

"Well, I'm up for it," Chiaotzu replied.

"Ramen for everyone!" Yamcha said.

"Eh," Tien said, as he follows Yamcha and Chiaotzu into King Kai's house…

"You do know that Goku and the others have things under control, yes?" King Kai said.

"It's not Goku I have to worry about," Ranma said. "He's my son, remember? It's Usagi that I am more concerned about…"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Ice are continuing their battle for supremacy.

"Huh!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she utilizes her speed to get in a few hits in.

WAM!

WAP!

BASH!

"Nice, but you forget one thing," Ice said. "I have five 'limbs' to use."

Ice leaps into the air, spins around, as performs a double kick and then a slap on the face with her tail.

WAP!

WAP!

BASH!

Sailor Moon rolls with the blow before Ice makes creates a band of solid, hot pink plasma, which solidifies into a rope of some kind.…

TINK!

WHAP!

"Now, let's see if you can handle me playing dirty," Ice said, as she twirls around her whip over her head, before snaring it at Sailor Moon's ankles.

WHAP!

"Eh?" Sailor Moon said, as she was suddenly lifted up from the ground. "Wah-!"

Ice spins her opponent around her head, before using the momentum generated by her actions to slam Sailor Moon into the ground…hard.

BAM!

"Down, girl!" Ice laughed.

BAM!

"Heel!"

BAM!

When Sailor Moon was on the ground, she quickly turned to face her opponent. She then takes her tiara off her head.

"Moon Tiara Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she flings her tiara at Ice. While it was in mid-flight, the tiara reforms into an energy disk.

FLING!

The attack slashes Ice's whip.

"Confounded!" Ice said. "No matter. You will die now."

Ice then lobs off a volley of energy spheres, which were moving fast at Sailor Moon. The Moon Princess replied by swatting away the attacks.

"Not bad, but mine's better!" Ice said, as she produces a hot pink spheroid.

"That…energy!" Sailor Moon said, realizing that the energy was potent enough to take out a chink of the planet.

"You know, I never thought I would have to use this," Ice said. "But, I suppose there is a first time for everything. Ta…"

As Ice released her "Death Ball", the energy sphere began to expand.

Sailor Moon responded by her own counter.

"Silver Heart Stopper!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she twirled around and released a giant, silver heart that expanded to stop the attack in its tracks.

THA-DOOOM!

Thus, the battle of wills commenced, as Ice's unstoppable force tried to overcome Sailor Moon's immovable object. The area around them raged with fire and light, as the ground underneath shook and quaked.

"Give me all that you got!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Yahhhhhhhh!" Ice screamed, as she poured more of her power into her attack. "Fall!"

"Never-!"

And then, the weight of their respective attacks crumbled, as the fighting ladies lost control…

BA-BOOOM!

The energies from the two sides coalesced before exploding outward, engulfing the combatants in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sailor Moon and Ice screamed, as they were caught up in the blast…

_Sailor Moon, wake up…_

Sailor Moon's mind was in a whirl of hurt, as she tried to keep conscious…

"Moon Princess!" said Sailor Namek, as she gently woke up Sailor Moon.

"Cargo?" Sailor Moon asked, as she recognizes who had waked her up.

Sailor Namek smiled, as she helped the Moon Princess to a sitting position.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Lord Guru had…passed on," Sailor Namek said. "However, because you made me into a senshi, his passing did not negate our Dragonballs."

"Oh, I see," Sailor Moon said, as she gets on her feet. "So, I guess that makes you princess, now, since you are now the guardian of the Dragonballs on Namek."

"I don't know if I can deal with this honor, with the destruction of our homeworld."

"How?"

"Your son Goku and Frieza have battled for a while, before the one called Krillin was murdered," Sailor Namek said. "Something…happened to him…to Goku…"

"Let me see," Sailor Moon said, as she extends her thoughts. In her mind's eye, she sees her son Goku. However, he had changed somehow, now with blond spiky hair, green eyes and increased power.

"Unbelievable," Sailor Moon said. "Is this what Vegeta meant when he said that a legendary 'super-saiyan' would reborn again, to be born every 1000 years…?"

"I do not know what you mean, but my brother is preparing to utilize one of the wishes of the Namekian Dragonballs," Sailor Namek said.

Sailor Moon looks off into the distance, noticing the darkened skies. She then sees a muscle-bound, multi-horned dragon off into the distance…

"Whoa," Sailor Moon said. "That dragon is…ripped."

"My brother Dende sent me to find you before he will make his wish," Sailor Namek said. "The guardian of Earth has already wished all the victims of Freeza and his organization to be restored to life, along with their dead planets."

"And, unfortunately, that's when Freeza decided to destroy this planet."

"Precisely, and that is why we're taking everyone back to Bulma's home planet."

"Good plan, using the last wish for a mass teleportation effect," Sailor Moon said with a nod. "Come on, we better get going-"

BLAM!

Sailor Moon and Sailor Namek were separated by a concentrated beam of energy. A second blast knocks Sailor Moon on her rear.

BLAM!

"Oof!" Sailor Moon replied.

"You know, I made a deal with my brother to be granted a wish," Ice said, as she snatches Sailor Namek up off the ground. "But instead of going with the wish I intended to make, I'm going to use it to make myself immortal…so that I can find the homeworld of this Bulma, and kill everyone there. Maybe, I will kill someone close to you…"

Pause.

"Am I right, Sailor Moon?" Ice said, as she turned towards Sailor Moon. "Even if you manage to survive this day, I will make sure that you will always be alone!"

_Alone…_

_Alone…_

_Alone…_

_Alone…_

_Alone…_

"No," Sailor Moon said, as she shook her head violently. "I won't let you take away everything I hold dear….I won't let you. I won't…I won't…I won't…I WON'T-!"

That's when a second "Super-Saiyan", as evident by the bursting of Sailor Moon's battle aura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sailor Moon yelled, as her hair turned white and somewhat spiky, while her eyes turned green.

Ice and Sailor Namek were both shocked at to see what had happened to Sailor Moon…

"Whoa," Sailor Namek said, as she reads her patron's power levels. They far exceeded even the Supreme Namekian's…

Ice squint her eyes, and tries to determine her opponent's power. She, the princess of the planet Frost, was on the verge of defeating Sailor Moon, when, all of a sudden, she gets a complete power-up.

'What did I do to cause this…change in Sailor Moon?' Ice thought to herself.

Sailor Moon looked at her hands, and then at her wrists. Her limiters had fallen off, when she achieved her present state.

'What have I become?' Sailor Moon thought to herself. Sailor Moon then looked at Ice, even as the Frost princess continued to hold unto Sailor Namek…

"You," Sailor Moon said, as she points her finger at her opponent. "Get the heck away from my husband!"

"And who are you suppose to be now?" Ice said with a cocky grin. "Some sort of…'Super Sailor Moon'?"

"Fine, then I am that, then, and MORE" said the Moon Princess. "Behold! I am 'Super Saiyan Sailor Moon', champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of everyone who has been a victim of your family's tyrannical rule, I will punish you!"

"Huh," Ice said, as she dropped the senshi of Namek onto the ground.

"Ooof!" Sailor Namek said.

"You know, I have to say that I am impressed," Ice said. "But…I'm still taking my prize."

"No," Super-Saiyan Sailor Moon said, as she reached out, and grabbed Ice with an invisible force.

GRAB!

"What?" Ice replied, as she lets go of Sailor Namek.

"I'm going to show you what your family has done to everyone that it had come across," SS Sailor Moon said. "Maybe, if you see what your family's victim sees, you can change your ways…"

Using her telepathy training, augmented by being a Super-Saiyan, SS Sailor Moon uses her abilities to open Ice's mind to what was really done in the name of her father's organization.

"No," Ice yelled, as she tried to shake the violent images from her mind. "No, please…I don't want to see!"

"See, and learn!" SS Sailor Moon said.

Blood.

Death.

Pain.

PAIN.

PAIN!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ice yelled, as SS Sailor Moon lets go of the Frost princess, and leaves her mind. "Please…stop…"

"Now, perhaps you can have some empathy for others," SS Sailor Moon said, as she takes a step back. "Good-bye, Princess Frost."

And, with that, SS Sailor Moon takes to the skies, with Sailor Namek in tow.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Sailor Namek asked.

"What would be the point of having another death?" SS Sailor Moon said. "We sailor senshi are champions of Love and Justice, not dealers in death."

"Ohhh, I see…"

With the death of Freeza and the destruction of Planet Namek, the Namekian were able to live in peace, albeit as guests of Capsule Corp. When a new planet was found, Sailor Namek was named the guardian of New Namek, as such, the Namekian Dragonballs were restored. Usagi was offered a cure for her acidic blood. However, she turned the offer down, citing that she did not want to make a selfish wish. When all business was settled, the Namekian left for their new home…

"Well, that's that," Usagi said, as she turned to her husband Ranma. "So, how do you think I did?"

"Well, I could have wrapped things up a bit sooner," Ranma said, as he held his wife in his arms. "But, I am proud of you."

"So…does that mean I wear the gi in this family now?" Usagi said. "I mean, Goku and I, and the rest of us had to deal with strong fighters, you know."

"Hey, I haven't given up my status as a martial artist, you know," Ranma said. "I trained all year, you know."

"Then, perhaps, we can find out just how much better you can be," Usagi said. "I mean, there IS more than one way of being…intimate with one's mate, you know…"

The two shared an intimate kiss.

"Bunny, I swear to you that one day, we WILL be able to have children of our own," Ranma said, after breaking the kiss. "I won't deny you that, if you still want to be a mother again."

"Ranma, if I can never bear your child, I will be happy for the son we adopted," Usagi said, as she then turned to Gohan, who was being fussed over by his mother Chi-Chi. "After all, not all families are formed by blood, you know."

"Well, see ya," said Vegeta, as he prepares to leave. "I'm about to be sick from all this pathetic crap!"

"Where do YOU think you're going?" Bulma asked.

"Somewhere, Kakkarot is out there," Vegeta said. "I still have a score to settle."

"And, as long as we know that GOKU is still alive out there, there will always be a new day," Usagi said, as she looked up at the stars.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Garlic Jr. Saga"**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 31: "Garlic Junior Saga"**

* * *

Somewhere on the Federation colony of Chikyuu, a diminutive figure, cloaked in a purple robe, surveys the scene of unadulterated carnage.

"My Lord!" said a blue skinned demon, as he kneels before the figure while presenting what appeared to be one of the fabled Dragonballs. "We have one of your balls!"

"Excellent," said the figure known as "Garlic, Jr.", as he accepts the orange sphere. "Soon, not only will I have all the Dragonballs, once again, but I will release the Black Water Mist from Kami's Lookout…"

Pause.

"And I will have my revenge on the Z Warriors, especially on the Moon Princess and that husband and son of hers. So says I, Garlic, Jr.!"

The next day at the Son Residence….

"Thank you for being there for Gohan and me, Mother," Chi-Chi said, as she and Usagi Tsukino-Saotome sat in the living room drinking tea while eating mini-sandwiches and cookies. "With Goku gone, it's been difficult trying to…fill the void, so to speak."

"Dear, Goku WILL return home," Usagi said, as she nibbled on her sandwhich. "Ranma and I have contacts all over the Alpha Quadrant, including in the Uncharted Territories. Plus, if something DID happen to my son, Ranma and I would have felt it."

"That's the only thing that is giving me any hope…"

Just then, the door to the house could be heard being opened.

"Mom, we're back!" Gohan yelled, as he, his grandfather Ranma and his other grandfather the Ox King entered the living room. "And we got dinner!"

"Gohan, didn't I tell you NOT to come into the house, unless it's through the kitchen?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Chi-Chi, calm down," said Ox King.

"Yeah, don't be such a sour puss," Ranma said.

"I AM NOT A SOUR PUSS-!"

Chi-Chi stopped her yelling upon feeling the reassurance of Usagi's hand on her left shoulder.

"Chi-Chi," Usagi said.

Chi-Chi sighed, as she collected herself.

"Okay," Chi-Chi began to say. "Gohan, in the future, please come through the back. Okay, dear?"

"Yes, Mom!" Gohan said happily. "I promise!"

"Alright, kiddo, let's go clean some fish," Ranma said.

"And I'll get the grill ready," said Ox King. "We're going to have a virtual banquet tonight…"

After the males left the living room, Chi-Chi breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for stopping me from making a fool of myself," Chi-Chi said.

"Hey, as one mother to another, I know that it is hard to let go of habits involving family," Usagi said. "And speaking of which, are you going to let Gohan go to the party at Kame's House?"

"Well, normally, I wouldn't want that pervert Master Roshi anywhere near my son," Chi-Chi said. "However, considering the nature of the party, I suppose I can make this one exception."

"My, you're certainly are getting mellow."

"Well, I try. I just…I just hope that Goku returns someday."

"You and me both…"

The next day…

"Happy Birthday!" yelled everyone, as the Z Warriors celebrated Turtle's 1000-year birthday.

"Oh, thank you, my friends!" Turtle said happily.

"Wait, I forgot to light the candles," Ranma said, as he took a single breath, and used the Art of Fire Bending to light all 1000 candles on the cake.

FWOOSH!

"Yow!" Master Roshi said. "Hey, watch the beard, man!"

"So, you're Ranma Saotome," said Marron, as she leans over towards Ranma. "I'm Marron."

"Um, yeah," Ranma replied wearily, having sensed that Krillan's girlfriend was coming on to him.

"Well, it looks like Ranma caught another," Yamcha said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Krillan yelled. "Aren't you married?"  
"I don't mind," Marron said sexily, even as Ranma broke out into a sweat.

"Aren't you worried about Ranma cheating on you?" Bulma asked Usagi.

"Bulma, I have not been able to be intimate with Ranma because of the acidic nature of my blood, Bulma," Usagi said, as she took a sip of her drink. "If Ranma wants to engage in slutty behavior, that's HIS concern."

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "I'm the victim in all this-!"

"Oh, that's right," Bulma said. She and Usagi were working on a cure for Usagi's affliction. Otherwise, Usagi could accidentally hurt Ranma, if Ranma takes Usagi's virginity. With that, the brilliant, yet headstrong, adventurer decided to change the subject.

"So, I was saying how I think I was able to track Goku's possible trajectory, based upon the telemetry data from Dad," Bulma said, as she passed to Usagi her data pad.

"I see," Usagi said, as she read the data. "This is VERY deep within the Uncharted Territories, but I do recognize these star systems."

"Well, that's good to know," Bulma said. "It is just too bad that you and Ranma would have to leave Chikyuu in order to retrieve Goku."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Usagi said. "Space traveling is something Ranma and I tend to do on a regular basis anyway, and, sooner or later, we have to return to Earth."

"I've been to Earth a few times, whenever Dad has to sell Capsule Corp stuff or give a research presentation," Bulma said. "Pretty dull place."

"Considering the fact that Chikyuu is always being attacked from both within and beyond, I'd take Earth's relative peace any day."

"Oh, come on," Yamcha said. "Chikyuu is not THAT bad…"

Unfortunately, while both Lord Kami and Mister Popo were away on errands, Garlic, Jr. manages to locate and release the dark waters unto the Earth.

"Hissss!" Ranma hissed, as he and the other Z Warriors surround Krillan, Gohan and Usagi (who was in her Sailor Moon guise), all of whom were unaffected thus far.

"If you have any good ideas, now would be a good time to use them," Krillan grunts.

"Right," Sailor Moon said, as she presents her Moon Scepter. "Moon Healing…Elimination!"

The effects of Sailor Moon's power counter-act the effects of the Dark Water.

"What…what happened?" Ranma said in a confused manner.

"You were about to bite me, Ranma," Sailor Moon replied.

"Um, I don't see our bedroom-"

WAP!

"Ow!"

"Grandpa, you okay!" Gohan yelled, as he runs to hug his grandfather.

"Gohan!" Ranma said, as he hugged his grandson.

"I hate to break up this family moment, but we still have to find who was responsible for all this," Krillan said.

Meanwhile, up at Kami's Place, Garlic Junior revels in his triumph, when Mister Popo arrives.

"What is…this?" Popo said, as he dropped his grocery bags. All around him was damaged caused by Garlic Junior's men.

"So, the servant of that old man arrives first," Garlic Junior said. "Good. I want your precious Kami to see your broken corpse at my feet!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Popo asked.

"I am Garlic Junior, the new ruler of this place and of your precious Chikyuu," said the short troll, as his henchmen maneuvered themselves around the black djinn. "After all, I have unleashed the Black Waters."

"Ah, I see," Popo said. "Go on…"

"And once I have destroyed you and the old man, I can build an empire that will spread across the galaxy, and then the Universe!" Garlic Junior said, as he noticed that a black mist was beginning to form around him and his henchmen. "What…what is this?"

"FYI, who do you think created the Dark Waters?" Popo said. "I never used it because the inhabitants of this world provide such amusement to me with their inept use of the Dragonballs, not to mention the fact that I kind of like this world as it is…"

Pause.

"Prepare to be assimilated, little man," Popo chortled.

"No," Garlic Junior said, as he and his men were being consumed by the mists. "But I am immortal!"

"And you will continue to be so, as YOU become a part of ME," Popo said. "Bye…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

"Ah, delicious," Popo said, before he belched. "Oops, excuse me…"

Just then, Kami shows up.

"I'm back from vacation," Kami said. "How were things, Mister Popo-"

He then realized that Kami's Place was a complete mess.

"Oh, my ME, what happened here?" Kami said, as he surveyed the damage of the lookout. He then looked at the self-satisfied look on Popo's place.

"You know, knowing what you're into, I do not want or need to know."

"A good notion to have, sir," Popo said.

"Humph."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Story of Bardock Saga"**


	32. Chapter 32

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 32: "The Story of Bardock Saga"**

* * *

It's been a month since the incident involving Garlic Junior's attempt to take over the world known as Chikyuu, and all seems right in the world…

"I am SO bored," Gohan said, as he stops doing his home school homework.

Usagi, who was looking after her grandson for Chi-Chi, who was out grocery shopping, looks up from reading one of her romance novels.

"What is it, Gohan?" Usagi asked.

"I'm just so…bored, Grandma," Gohan said. "I mean, maybe it's just me, but I'm so used to, well, fighting."

"Ah," Usagi said, as she nods her head in understanding.

"You know what's wrong with me?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I do, young man," Usagi said, as she sets her book aside. "You might be too young to understand this, but it's the Saiyan in you. Once you've been a warrior, it's hard to simply just walk away from that…in spite of the attempts that your mother to suppress it."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"So, I was wondering, how did you manage to meet Dad?" Gohan asked.

"What's bringing this up all of a sudden?" Usagi asked.

"Well, with him missing, I don't have much in the way of learning my alien heritage," Gohan said. "I mean, I know that I'm human in one sense, but I know that I am also a descendent of a warrior race."

"That is true," Usagi said, as she sits next down to Gohan. "But because your father Goku had a head injury when he was a baby, he lost his aggressive instincts that are common in Saiyans."

"You mean…you dropped Dad on his head?" Gohan said in surprise.

"NO, Gohan. Your father simply had a fall on his head while climbing trees."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"So, how did you come to adopt Dad anyway?" Gohan asked. "From what I know, great-grandpa found and named Dad."

"Master Gohan did find your father," Usagi said. "However, the irony was that we had met your father's real father, Bardock of Vegeta-sai, but didn't know it at the time…"  
Pause.

"It was a few decades ago, back in the early days when I was still recovering from what the scientists of this company called 'Weyland-Yutani' had done to me," Usagi said. "Ranma was there with me just to keep me safe, so that the company could not recapture me for experimentation. And it was one day, while roaming the Uncharted Territories that we came across Bardock and his team…"

FLASHBACK!

"Huh," Usagi said, as she surveyed the ruins of the planet Kanansas, home to a race of psychics. She and Ranma were stopping at the planet in order to find a healer that could repair the emotional autism that the Moon Princess had suffered at the hands of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. As a result, there was a slight disconnect between herself and her feelings.

"They all died," Usagi said. "What a shame…"

Ranma grimaced, as he looked at the burn marks.

"Definitely not artificially-produced energy," Ranma said. "Someone is clearly a martial artist of some sort-"

Suddenly, Ranma picked up a presence.

"Usagi, we have company!" Ranma said, as he and Usagi suddenly found themselves by humanoids…with monkey tails?

"What of it?" Usagi said drolly.

"Who are you?" said a tall man.

"We're just passing through, buddy," Ranma said. He could smell the blood on their hands, and rightly guessed that these people were responsible for what happened on the planet.

"Maybe we should interrogate these people just to be sure," said the fat one with the mustache.

"I'll take the handsome one," said the one who reminded Ranma of Akane.

"Um, I'm good," Ranma said.

"Why are we dealing with these idiots anyway?" Usagi said.

"You're calling US idiots?" said the balding one.

"No, I'm calling you an idiot, baldy," Usagi said.

"What?" the balding one said. "You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Why, you-!"

"Enough," said another, as he hobbles into the open. "We ought to get the hell out of here."

"Bardock, you know the procedures," said the tall one. "We interrogate to see where the subject comes from, in order to determine whether or not to invade his or her homeworld."

"As far as I'm concern, that can wait, Toma," Bardock said. "That psychic did a number on me, and I need to get back to base."

"If you say so…"

"I KNOW so. Now, let's get out of here."

With that, the one called Bardock turns to leave.

"You lucked out, girl," said the balding alien, as he turns away.

"Whatever," Usagi replied.

"And I was SO interested in interrogating the handsome one," said the female.

"We're not interested in you picking up guys, Selypa," said the fat one.

"You're just jealous that I'm not letting you come on to me, Mango…"

And then, they were gone.

"Who the hell are they, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Ranma said. "Now, let's get the hell out of here…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And, that was that," Usagi said. "A few years later, we came here to Chikyuu, and found your father, when we came to visit Master Gohan. We then decided to get married, so that we could adopt Goku as our own son. The rest is history."

"Oh, I see," Gohan said. "But…how did you cure your autism?"

"Met a man named Riddick, but that's a story for another time…"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Episode of Bardock Saga"**


	33. Chapter 33

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 33: "The Episode of Bardock Saga"**

* * *

For a long while, Usagi looked away for a bit…

"Grandma?" Gohan asked.

"Curiously, before I had all my memories back, I did not know that I had met Bardock before, back during my early days," Usagi said. "And it was really, really strange, too, considering the fact that he had supposedly died while confronting…in the present."

FLASHBACK!

Thousands of years ago...

"Summer Break!" Usagi said, as she shouted in the halls of Jurai's Science Academy. "Yahoo!"

"Will you knock it off?" said her friend and lab partner Washu. "I still have one more final to do, you know."

"Not bloody likely."

"Well, I'm going to go on vacation early, if you don't mind," Usagi said. "I'll meet you on Risa when you're done."

"Well, I hope you get lost!" Washu yelled.

"Ha, I don't think so…"

Days later…

"I think I'm lost," Usagi said, as she piloted her pet cabbit Tho-Ohki, who was presently in starship mode. Tho-Ohki was a part of a final project that Washu had submitted, based upon an idea of Usagi's…

"I don't think I recognize this star system either."

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki said.

"I see that…violet-colored planet," Usagi said, as she spies on the planet in the distance, even as Tho-Ohki created a projection of the analysis of it.

"Me-aw!"

"Well, there is no time like the present," Usagi said, as she pilots her cabbit to the strange planet before her…

"I am Dr. Dre, and welcome to planet 'Plant", said the alien creature, who was small in comparison to Usagi. "You're the second non-Saiyan visitor."

"Pardon?" Usagi said.

Dr. Dre takes Usagi to an injured warrior male with a monkey's tail. He was on his back asleep.

"We found him injured," Dr. Dre said. "We had used our magical healing gel to heal him."

"I see," Usagi said, as she reached over to pick up the man's chest plate…

"No!" the man said suddenly, as he grabs Usagi's wrist.

"Ah!" Usagi gasped.

The man then looked at Usagi closely…

"Do I know you?" the man asked. "I recognized that stupid hair of yours."

"My hair is NOT stupid," Usagi said, as she pressed a pressure point on the man's wrist, forcing the man to let go of her.

"Ow!" the man said, as he grabbed his wrist.

"And you don't grab me like that, you jerk!"  
"Humph," the man said with a cocky smile. "I like your style, girl."

"What is your name anyway?" Usagi asked.

"My name is Bardock, and I am a Saiyan warrior…"

"Well, my name is Usagi, not 'girl'."

"Heh…"

For the next month, Bardock and Usagi worked together in trying to solve their respective predicament. For Bardock, he was trying to remember something important; for Usagi, she was trying to find a way back to Juraian space. And then, something happened…

"Usagi, I…I'm sorry," Bardock said, after he kissed Usagi. "That was a bit uncalled for."

"Well, you've certainly mellowed," Usagi replied. "But why apologize?"

"Pardon?"

"Look, I'll come clean. I'm not looking for something long-term, but, well, I could use the company for a short while."

"Until you use me and leave me?" Bardock said.

"Yes."

"Oh, then we are on the same page, then, only vice versa and junk…"

For an entire week, Bardock and Usagi were together, enjoying each other's company. And then trouble occurred…

"I am Chilled of the planet Frost, and I am here to annex you planet for my use," said the Frost demon, as he confronted the Saiyans with his minions. "Any problem with THAT?"

"Yeah, we do," Bardock said, as he and Usagi confronted Chilled. "You know, you look like Freeza, the man who destroyed my homeworld, planet Vegeta."

"Interesting," Chilled said. "I like the name. I think I'll rename Planet Plant into Planet…Vegeta."

"WHAT?" Bardock said. "What did you say?"

"I said…'Vegeta', short for 'Vegetable'. You got a problem with that?"

Usagi, carrying her lightsword in hand, looks at her boyfriend with concern.

"Bardock?" Usagi said.

"Hey, Chilled!" Bardock yells. "Tell me this: what year is it?"

"It is the year 2222," Chilled replied.

"Space BC or Space AD?"

"What the hell are those?"

"Oh, my space god!" Bardock said in shock. "Somehow, that final attack from Freeza sent me into the past…"

Bardock then collapsed onto the ground.

"Bardock?" Usagi said.

"Of all the stupid, asinine, shark-jumping bull-crap!" Bardock raged, as thunder and lightning was heard and seen. Bardock didn't just lose his homeworld; he was lost in time…

"YAHHHHHHH!" Bardock roared, as he becomes the first legendary Super-Saiyan!

"Bardock?" Usagi said in fear, as Bardock's hair turned blond while his eyes turned green.

Bardock then faced Chilled.

"I'm going to break your butt!" Bardock said.

"Sorry, but I only fight natural blonds," Chilled replied.

"Frak, you!"

And that's when Bardock gave the ancestor of Freeza the beaten of his life.

"I don't think our healing gel will be enough," Dr. Dre said.

"I'll say," Usagi said, as she sweated a drop of sweat on the back of her head…

END FLASHBACK!

"After that…massacre, I was able to retrieve data from Chilled's ship, which held map archives," Usagi said. "From there, I was able to find my way again, and returned to Jurai to finish my studies."

"What happened to Grandpa Bardock?" Gohan asked.

"Well, he left to find the ancestral homeworld of the Saiyans, since planet Vegeta wasn't," Usagi said. "I never saw Bardock again after that, but, for that one summer, I enjoyed his company."

"So, from everything you've been telling me, it was fate that brought you and Grandpa together, so that you could adopt the son of your ex-boyfriend."

"You know, I never thought of it like that," Usagi said.

"In fact, you could say that you were fated to become part-Saiyan."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but I will say this: when I became part-Saiyan, I did so by taking a part of you, and incorporating that into me, so that I might be strong enough to protect the ones I love. YOU, Gohan, are the grandson of Bardock of Vegeta-sai. It is because of that, that Bardock, the one that I loved for that moment in time, is now a part of me, and will be for the rest of my life…"

Pause.

"And it is my honor to not only protect his legacy, you and your father Goku, but his bloodline. After all, one day, I will be able to have kids the natural way, and they, too, will have a bit of Bardock in THEM."

"Well, thank you for telling me this, Grandma," Gohan said.

"You're welcome…"

Pause.

"So, you want go and visit Korin and Yajirobe," Usagi said. "I hear that Yajirobe baked some fresh muffins yesterday."

"Alright, let me put away my stuff," Gohan said, as he gathers his homework.

Usagi turns to look outside, and smiles.

'Thank you for the gift, my beloved Bardock',' Usagi thought to herself. 'I WILL cherish it, by becoming as strong, if not stronger, as you were…as long as I live."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Revenge of Cooler Saga"**


	34. Chapter 34

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 34: "Revenge of Cooler Saga"**

* * *

It's been four months since Usagi returned from the planet Namek. Other than the incident involving Garlic Junior, life on Chikyuu has been quiet, so much so that when Bulma was able to track down Goku's last known location, Ranma Saotome and his wife Usagi Tsukino Saotome decided that it was time to leave the planet. After all, they did promise to bring Goku back…

In the mean time, one last outing between friends and family was called for…

"Man, I surprise that Chi-Chi is allowing you to go out with us…again," Krillin said, as he stirred a pot of stew on an open camp fire.

"Well, Mom said that as long as both Grandpa and Grandma are out here with me, and as long as Oolong is not around, I could go," Gohan said, as he read his text book. No matter what, Chi-Chi was determined to make sure that her only son was academically inclined…even on camping trips.

"Heh," Ranma said, as he continued to fish for food nearby.

"Well, Chi-Chi does have a point, you know," Usagi said, as she sipped on her homemade alcoholic beverage (called "mead"). "Besides, we can't always rely upon the Dragonballs to get ourselves out of a jam."

"She's right, you know," Ranma said, as he hefts some large tuna from out of the stream where the campsite was. "Especially since Shen Long doesn't like to see the same set of characters wishing the same freaking wishes every year…"

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about anything other than Krillin's cooking," Usagi said.

"Bunny, I resent the implication of that remark," Krillin replied.

"Tough-"

"Wait," Gohan said, as he suddenly perked up. "I sense a presence…"

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as she suddenly stood up and looked around the area.

"Yeah, I sense that, too, babe," Ranma said, as he sits down his rod on hooks, which were planted near the firepit.

"Me, too!" Krillin said. "And it's huge! I haven't sense a power level sense we ran into Freeza-"

"You met my brother?" said a voice near the river.

All eyes turned towards a familiar sight, save for the height and skin color difference.

"What?" Usagi said in alarm, as she realized who this person was, even as three more individuals showed up to surround the campsite.

"Who ARE these guys?" Krillin said.

"And what are you doing here?" Gohan said.

"Ah, let me properly introduce myself," the apparent alien said. "My name is 'Cooler', and these are my associates who work for ME…"

Pause.

"And I am here to avenge my family's dishonor with your collective corpses," Cooler said. "Nothing personal."

"For the record, your brother killed a lot of people," Usagi said.

"And from your looks, you must be the Moon Princess, the one my baby sister Ice talked about," Cooler said.

"She's alive?"

"Yes. You did not kill her, and yet she was punished for failing to properly assist our brother's quest for the Dragonballs on old Namek."

"Whatever happened to Freeza?" Gohan asked. "I kind of had to leave the area after my father went 'Super Saiyan'."

"Thankfully, Ice was present to pick up what was left of Freeza, before making her escape to safety," Cooler said. "Now, my original plan was to destroy the one called Goku. However, from what I can tell, he is not on this planet, yes?"

"He's not," Ranma said evenly. "We plan on searching for him starting next week, rather than wait for his return."

"Good. Unfortunately for you all, Goku will be returning home to a dead world."

"Ha!" Krillin said. "Shows what YOU know! Just because Goku isn't here, that doesn't mean we're totally defenseless."

"Oh?"

"Bunny, like Goku, can transform into a 'Super-Saiyan', and we seen what happened to Frieza after Goku had gotten through with him."

"My, oh, my," Cooler said, as he turned his full attention towards Usagi. "I almost forgot about that little detail, especially after my sister Ice was debriefed."

"Nice going, idiot," Ranma said, before stepping forward. "It doesn't matter. I'll fight ya."

"I do not fight 'humans'; that is why have minions to do that for me," Cooler said. "At any rate, my first task is to make Goku pay for his sins, and what better way to give tribute to my fallen brother, but by tying the body of his mother to the bumper of my ship?"

"If you dare lay a hand on my wife, I'll-"

"Ranma, you, Gohan and Krillin deal with Cooler's henchmen," Usagi said.

"But-"

"Gohan needs protection more than either of us," Usagi said.

"Hey, what about me?" Krillin said.

"Oh, and Krillin, too. But the point is that I rather die knowing that Goku's legacy was assured…"

Pause.

"Besides, don't you want a challenge to test your new powers?" Usagi said.

Ranma merely smiles at his wife, as he nods his head. He then turned towards Gohan and Krillin.

"Krillin, you and Gohan go to Korin's Tower, and stay there until otherwise," Ranma said.

"But Grandpa!" Gohan said. "I want to fight!"

"I know, but I…I need this."

"Listen to your grandfather," Krillin said with a shrug. "Some people are just a glutton for punishment."

"Very funny, Krillin," Ranma said. He then turned towards Cooler's minions.

"You, freaks, let's give my wife and your boss some privacy."

"Ooo, kinky," said the handsome Souza in a French accent.

"Wait a minute," Krillin said. "Are you from 'Space France'?"

"Why, yes!" Souza said. "How did you know?"

"It's a lucky guess. Come on, Gohan."

"Coming," Gohan said, as he takes one last look at his grandparents, before taking off after Krillin…

"Good luck, babe," Ranma said, as he gives his wife a peck on the cheek. And then, he, too, leaves the area, with Cooler's minions in tow…

"I do hope you know that I do not relish striking a woman," Cooler said. "However, in this case, I will gladly make an exception."

"Well, how gentlemanly of you," Usagi said. "But before we do this, I need to change into my working clothes, if you don't mind."

"Fine, but make it quick. I have a busy schedule of mayhem ahead of me."

"Thanks. Crescent Moon Prism…MAKE UP!"

Within moments, Sailor Moon appeared. As always, Sailor Moon's newest outfit was styled to be combat ready, which is why she wore a form-fitting body suit rather than the traditional sailor fuku…

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice," Sailor Moon said. "And on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Nice show," Cooler said. "And by the way, this world does not have a moon."

"I know, but we're working on bringing it back," Sailor Moon said. "Now, let's do this!"

"Let's," Cooler said.

For what seemed to be an eternity, the two would-be combatants stared at each other…

A fish jumped out of the stream, seemingly signaling for the fight between Cooler and Sailor Moon to begin.

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cooler and Sailor Moon yelled, as they rushed each other…

Meanwhile, the fight between Ranma and his henchmen began in earnest as well.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he faced his opponents. "I got this one. You're the pretty one, you're the strong one…and you're the one with the weird powers."

"I prefer to be handsome than pretty!" said the strong one, who went by the name "Doore". He spoke in an Australian accent.

"And my powers aren't weird!" said the handsome Souza.

"Quack!" said the strange-looking creature named "Neiz".

"And you're all stupid," Ranma said.

"You take that back!" Doore yelled.

"Heh. Make me."

"Yahhhhhhh!" Doore said, as he rushed Ranma. He threw a punch into Ranma's after image.

FWASH!

"Huh?" Doore replied.

"Ole!" Ranma said, as he elbows Doore in the head from above.

BAM!

"Yahhh-!"

"Quack!" Neiz yelled.

"Get him!" Souza replied. "Let's double-team this guy!"

"Sorry, but I don't go that way," Ranma said.

"Yah!" Souza yelled, as he and Neiz rushed Ranma. At the same time, Ranma expertly dodges the punches and jabs while delivering his own counters.

WAM!

BLAM!

BASH!

Ranma decided to change stratagems using a fake out, as he notices that Doore was about to return to fight.

"Moka Takabisha!" Ranma said, as he delivered a potent energy wave attack that nearly took Neiz's head off. However, Neiz merely retracted his head into his body.

PLUNK!

When the energy attack went past Neiz, he extended his head again.

FLOWMP!

"Quack!" Neiz said confidently.

"You fool!" Souza said, haven't caught on what Ranma was trying to do. He wasn't trying to aim for you!"

"Quack?"

Doore realizing too late as to what was happening, sees Ranma's attack.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Doore said, as Ranma's attack engulfed the strong guy, knocking him out of the fight in the process.

BWOOOSH!

"Doore!" Souza yelled.

"QUACK!" Neiz yelled, as he began to charge up his powers, which appeared to be electrical in nature. "Quack!"

Ranma was suddenly caught up in Neiz's attack, receiving what appeared to be the shock of his life.

ZZZAAAARRRRRRKKKKKK-!

"Gah!" Ranma yelled.

"See?" Souza said confidently. "There are more of US than there are of YOU!"

"Actually, more like less of you and more of ME," Ranma said, as he used Energy and Lightning Bending to redirect Neiz attack away from himself and back to Neiz.

"Quack?"

ZZZZAAAAAARRRK!

"Neiz!" Souza said.

"And that leaves just you," Ranma said.

"Grrr! You'll have to catch me, first!"

Souza then went to ground for tree cover.

"Ah, hell naw!" Ranma said, as he gave chase. "You're not going to get away with it after all THIS!"

"Hehehehehehehehehe!" Souza said, as he flew into the forest with Ranma on his proverbial heels. He knew that things would be harder on Ranma if he used the trees for cover…

Meanwhile, the battle between Cooler and Sailor Moon rages on.

"Huh!" Sailor Moon said, as she performed a spin kick while she and Cooler were in the air.

BAM!

The Moon Princess then followed through with a reverse punch and an upper cut.

POW!

KRACK!

Sailor Moon was about to deliver a tumble axe kick, when Cooler caught her leg.

"Here, let's go for a swim," Cooler said, as he flings Sailor Moon into a nearby lake.

SPLASH!

As Sailor Moon surfaced, Cooler lands a nearby rock.

"Not bad," Cooler said, as Sailor Moon gets on her feet, by standing on another rock near a waterfall. "Your skills are indeed worthy. But remember, it is one thing to have skills…"

Suddenly, Cooler 'hulks-out', as he becomes massive. He now sported horns, red eyes and a face mask.

"…It is another to possess the power to back up those skills," Cooler said, as he spoke in a deeper voice.

"Huh, so, you have a transformation power," Sailor Moon said.

"But of course, my dear. And now, you will be the beneficiary of that transformation. YARRGH!"

Cooler moved faster than normal, as he rushed Sailor Moon's position.

"Yikes!" Sailor Moon said, as she moved faster than normal, as she took to the skies. Cooler did likewise, and punched Sailor Moon in the back, knocking her into the ground.

THOOM!

The Moon Prince gets up, only to have Cooler punch her in the stomach, and then driving her into a cliff.

THOOM!

"Uck!" Sailor Moon said.

He then picks up Sailor Moon by the neck with his other hand, slams her into the ground, and then blasts her across the ground and into the lake.

SKRRRREEEEE-THOOM!

"I find it curious that you have not fought back," Cooler said, as Sailor Moon rises from the lake. "Is that ALL that you got?"

"No," Sailor Moon said, as she initiated her own attack. "Lunar Beam BLAST!"

The immediate area was engulfed by a concentrated energy discharge.

"Oooh, nice," Cooler said, as he flew directly into the beam, and clocked the Moon Princess in the stomach.

"Oof!" Sailor Moon said, as she flew into a nearby cliff.

BAM!

This was followed by a power stomp by Cooler, driving Sailor Moon deeper into the cliff.

THOOM!

"Urk!"

"Look at you, gasping for air," Cooler said, as he backed off a bit. "But I will not let you die FIRST. Only when your planet is in ashes, will you be permitted to DIE."

"Heh," Sailor Moon said, as she began to laugh.

"I find it disturbing that you would be laughing at your predicament," Cooler said.

"Actually, I am laughing at yours," Sailor Moon said, as she removes herself from the cliff.

"Enlighten me," Cooler said.

"There is an old martial arts concept known as the 'Rope-A-Dope'," Sailor Moon said. "Basically, it's when one combatant takes a beaten from another, while one of two things happens. One, the combatant being beaten upon observes the techniques and strategies of his opponent. And, two, the combatant being beaten upon lets his or her opponent expend useless energy…"

Pause.

"And thanks to the beaten you gave me, you fulfilled both objectives," Sailor Moon said, as the air around her crackle with energy. "HA!"

Sailor Moon's battle aura exploded outward, causing Cooler to be blown away, even as Sailor Moon becomes Super Saiyan Sailor Moon…

"Ha!" Cooler chortled. "My brother may not be able to handle a 'Super Saiyan', but I am much more prepared to deal with the likes of YOU, my dear-!"

"Really, Cooler?" Super Saiyan Sailor Moon said, as she whispered into her opponent's ear.

"Huh?" Cooler said, as he was startled by the fact that the Moon Princess was using multiple after images to be in more than one place.

"So, give me your best shot, so I can end this," SS Sailor Moon replied.

"You end it?" Cooler said. "Never!"

Cooler delivered an energy attack that would have fell mountains in mere moments…

"What?" Cooler said in surprise, as SS Sailor Moon floated in the air unperturbed, albeit it barely covered up at this point, due to Cooler's attack.

"Really?" SS Sailor Moon said. "Why is it that I'm always fighting perverts?"

"I am NOT a pervert!"

"SURE you are. Now, if you don't mind, could you leave this planet? You're wasting your time at this point, you know."

"Leave, huh? Well, how can I leave a planet…that no longer exists?" Cooler said, as he creates a giant orange sphere. "Say good-bye to this world, you witch!"

And Cooler throws the ball of death at the Moon Princess, as she braces for the impact…

THOOOM!

"Now, let's see you get out this," Cooler said, as he sees if his opponent will be able to circumvent his latest attack…

FWOOOM!

Suddenly, the energy ball becomes smaller.

"What…is…happening?" Cooler said incredulously, as SS Sailor Moon rises to Cooler's eye-level. She was now guiding Cooler's attack, which was now the size of a tennis ball.

"Honestly, you guys rely too much on energy attacks," SS Sailor Moon said, as she dissipates Cooler's attack completely. "Even if I hadn't learned Energy Bending, there are other means to neutralize this attack of yours."

"No!" Cooler said. "I cannot be like my brother Freeza!"

"You can, if you are willing to walk away from this, like your sister Ice," SS Sailor Moon said.

"Humph," Cooler said, as he reverts back to his normal form. "I do not need to be patronized by you…"

Pause.

"But, perhaps, I am getting a bit rusty, where martial arts is concerned," Cooler said. "Of course, it is possible that being a part of a conquering space organization is a bit old hat these days…"

"Hey!" yelled Ranma, as he drops off the unconscious bodies of his opponents from the ground while looking up. "Are we done?"

"I think so," SS Sailor Moon replied, as she reverts back to her normal guise. She then tuned to face Cooler.

"You know, this Universe could always use more heroes, Cooler. There will always be megalomaniacs out there that need to be put down."

"Perhaps, I should look into that," Cooler said with a nod. "Consider what I say as an acceptance of your challenge, madam."

Sailor Moon merely nods her head.

"Now, if you can excuse me, I need to find some clothes," Sailor Moon said. "I don't mind going au natural, but a girl has to be aware of the perverts in this world…"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Android Saga"**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Dragon's Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 35: "The Android Saga" (I)**

* * *

Months later…

It was a normal day at Capsule City's Capsule Corporation, all seemed right in the world of Chikyuu, a Federation colony on the edge of known space.

"What?" a handsome young man said, who, under normal circumstances, would wear his battle scars with pride. Unfortunately, his skills in the Wolf Fang Fist did not prepare him for the battle of wills with his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, I did," said Dr. Bulma Briefs, as she whipped back her teal-colored hair while sitting on a balcony at her family's residence. "Your stuff was taking too much space, so I got rid of most of it, Yamcha."

"But you could have put my things in storage or something," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, but then, where would I put Ranma's stuff?" Bulma said, referring to a certain pigtailed martial artist who possessed a shape-shifting curse.

"WHAT? But you're not even dating him!"

"Eh, call me sentimental. He was, after all, my, well, my FIRST."

"…"

"Speaking of dating, how's the single life coming along, Bulma?" asked Oolong, the shapeshifting pig.

"It's been great, I guess," Bulma said with a sigh. "I mean, I have an opportunity to meet new guys and all, but…"

"But what?"

"For some reason, I've been thinking about that jerk Vegeta."

"What?" Yamcha yelled. "But he killed nearly all of us. If it hadn't been Goku and his parents, he, Nappa and Radditz could have destroyed our planet."

"Eh," Bulma said with a shrug. "I really can't explain it."

"Maybe it's you thinking of Vegeta is your way of punishing yourself for letting Ranma marry Usagi?" Oolong offered.

"Maybe. But I was young back then, and, well, I didn't think I could see myself settling down so soon with anyone…"

Pause.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Bulma said, as she stands on her feet. "It's not I'll ever see that jerk Vegeta again-"

Suddenly, a Capsule Corp spacecraft falls from the skies.

SKRRREEEEEEE-BOOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Yamacha said with fear.

"It looks like one of your spacecrafts has returned," Oolong said, as he careens his neck to look at the damage done by the fallen ship.

"Oh, maybe Ranma and Usagi found Goku," Bulma said happily. "They did say that they were going to look for Goku, after that stupid Garlic, Jr., affair was dealt with…"

Unfortunately for all, the Capsule Corp spacecraft did not belong to the Saotomes…

"You!" Yamacha yelled, as the so-called Prince of the Saiyajin stepped out of the Capsule Corps spacecraft, displaying his contempt towards those he thought were lesser than him.

"Oh, great," Vegeta said with disdain. "I remember you. You're the one that was killed by one of my 'Saiba-men', and rather quickly, if I recall."

"…"

"What are YOU doing here?" Oolong asked in fear.

"I'm here for fuel for my ship and food for my belly," Vegeta said. "You have a problem with that?"

"No, sir."

"Good. I would hate to fulfill at least one of my needs with your carcass."

"…"

"Hey, Oolong is NOT food," Bulma said, as she stepped up to face Vegeta. "And if you want help, you have to ask for it."

"Why should I? Maybe I should just take what I want?"

"So, the Prince is going to become a thief, then?"

"Grrrr! Fine! What do you want, woman?"

"Oh, nothing," Bulma said, as she crossed her arms. "All you have to do is ask for help."

Vegeta grits his teeth. He knew that he didn't have many options as far as where he could rest up for a while…

"Fine. I…I…need…your…h-h-help. There! I said it."

"Good enough for me," Bulma said triumphantly. "Now, follow me. You need to get cleaned up first."

With a grumbling Vegeta walking behind, Bulma escorts the Prince of the Saiyajins into the Briefs' residence.

"Unbelievable," Yamacha said.

"I'll say," Oolong replied. "Who would have thought that Bulma was attracted to psychotic mass murderers?"

"I was referring to the fact that Vegeta is HERE. I mean, what if he decides to attack the gang again?"

"Well, just be sure to have an insurance policy or something ready if he does."

"You're NOT helping, Oolong…"

Meanwhile, in another part of space, a family prepares to leave a lone planet, which was located somewhere in the so-called "Uncharted Territories". The name serves as a designation for any area of space that is neither mapped nor claimed by any galactic power, the Saotomes are saying their collective good-byes…

"Well, you don't be a stranger, 'monkey boy'," said the blind Earth Bending mistress Toph Bae Sang, who, along with the rest of the so-called "Gang", friends of the Avatar of the elemental world of Jeegoo, were saying their collective good-byes to their friends on Air Nomad Island. It sat in the bay of the newly-christened "Republic City".

"Aww," Goku Son Soatome said, as he rubbed the back of his head while smiling good-naturedly. "Now, I'm going to miss you guys."

'And I'll miss you, too, Goku,' Toph thought. Even though Goku was married to another, the Earth Bender still had a crush on the Saiyan…

"Well, I'm glad SOMEONE will be," said the Southern Tribal Leader Sokka, with indignation.

"What's with him?" Ranma Saotome asked.

"Oh, never mind him," replied Katara, sister of Sokka and mistress of Water Bending. "He is kvetching because he'll miss you guys."

"And here I thought Sokka was the dreaded 'Wang Fire', the one who doesn't do sentimentality," Ranma said jokingly.

"Hey, don't use my secret warrior alias in public."

"Riiiight…"

"Well, I am glad that you three were able to visit," said Avatar Aang, leader of the Air Nomads and master of all four bending elements.

"Well, we figured that since we were on our way back to Chikyuu, after finding Goku on Yardats, we should stop by and pay you guys a visit," Usagi Tsukino Saotome said. "We definitely liked the work you and Zuko have done here in Republic City."

"We just wanted to undo what my great-grandfather had caused years ago," Zuko said. "And, you have my thanks in helping me and Aang set up Republic City…"

Pause.

"Still, even after all that, I am glad that a future version of Ranma married my sister Azula," Zuko said.

"Oh, I can't WAIT," Ranma said.

"Yeah, I can't wait either," Usagi said, as she gave Ranma the evil eye. "I can't believe you'll end up cheating on me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would you marry another woman? Aren't I good enough for you?"

"Ugh, I can't win with you…"

"Actually, future Usagi was fine with it," Katara said.

"So there," Ranma said triumphantly. "Ha!"

"Say that when you're sleeping alone for the next month," Usagi said. "HA!"

"D'oh!"

And, with that, the Saotomes head back to Chikyuu. Unknown to them, another vessel was heading for Chikyuu as well, but will ill-intentions for them and the rest of the Z-Warriors…

"Damn!" Vegeta said, as he slammed his fist into the table where he was eating barbeque, albeit reluctantly, with Bulma, Yamcha and Krillan. Krillan was surprised to Vegeta, but, unlike Yamcha, kept his head "cool"…

"What is it now?" Bulma asked in annoyance. "I told you these steaks will take time to cook."

"I'm not talking about THAT, woman!" Vegeta said. "I sense…I sense the coming of Freeza!"

"WHAT?" Krillan yelled. "But…Goku killed him…right?"

"Obviously Kakarot failed to kill Freeza permanently, human…"

Vegeta looks up at the skies while clenching his fists.

"And if I know Freeza, he'll kill us all and lay waste to this planet," Vegeta said. He then looked at the clothes Bulma had given him, after taking Vegeta's clothes and armor for repair and mending.

"And here I am, a proud Saiyan warrior, about to face Freeza where this…this pink thing you call a shirt."

"Um, I think complaining about your shirt should be the last thing on your mind," Yamcha said.

"I better let Gohan know what's up," Krillan said, as he gets up from the table.

"You seem awfully calm, Krillan," Bulma said.

"No, I'm petrified," Krillan replied. "I think the shock is setting in…"

Soon, the Z-Warriors—and Vegeta—gather in area of Chikyuu that was considered to be a desolate waste land. Needless to say, everyone was on edge…

"Heh," said the demon alien "Piccolo", in a snarky tone, as he took a glance at what Vegeta was wearing. "Nice shirt."

"Stuff it, slug," Vegeta said.

"Do you feel that power level approaching?" said Tien, as he looked up towards space. "I feel THREE power levels of enormous strength."

"You mean there are THREE Freezas?" Krillan said in fear.

"No, you idiot!" Vegeta said. "Besides Freeza, there is Freeza's dad Cold and that witch-sister of his Frost."

"Oh, yeah," Gohan said in realization. "Grandmother defeated her, but showed her mercy by letting Frost go."

"Yeah, and because of that dumb 'bunny' being soft', Frost came back for revenge with her Daddy," Vegeta said. He then clenched is right fist and looked towards space.

"Thanks a lot, you Meatball-headed idiot! Now, I got a lot more work ahead of me-!"

"Or, maybe, we can do things tactically, since only Dad and Grandmother were the only ones to fulfill that prophecy of achieving the power of a…'Super Saiyan'," Gohan said.

"Yeah, it is funny how that booster serum Usagi and I worked on a few years back, the one used to stop Vegeta and that crazy thug Nappa, actually mutated Usagi into demi-Saiyan status," Bulma said thoughtfully. "But who would have thought that she could become a Super-Saiyan like Goku?"

"And here's Vegeta, a full-blooded Saiyan Prince, could do what Goku or Usagi achieved," Yamcha said.

"Be very glad that I could use you as the cannon fodder that you're only good for, when Freeza and his family get here," Vegeta said dangerously.

"Ummm, heh…"

As expected, Freeza and his family arrive, as their ship passes over the heads of the Z Warriors…and Vegeta.

"They're heeeeeere," Krillan said ominously.

Upon landing, Freeza, Cold and Frost step out onto Chikyuu soil. Due to his extensive injuries, Freeza was now a cyborg.

"Ugh," Freeza said, as he surveyed the area. "This place is just as backwoods as Namek."

"Well, son, it appears that we made it to this world before your killer and his family have," said Cold, as he sipped on his goblet of wine. He then noticed how inattentive that his daughter was being.

"Frost?"

"Daddy, why are we here again?" Ice said, as she filed her nails. "You DO know that there is a sale at 'Space Macy's' that I can take advantage of, you know."

"Now, now, pumpkin, business must come before pleasure."

"Isn't the business of killing and subjugating worlds a form of pleasure, Father?" Freeza said. "You taught me that."

"That I did. But, family honor MUST be fulfilled."

"Yes, which means that the filthy humans and those filthy monkeys should pay for my indignation," Freeza said, as he clenched his fist.

Freeza then turned towards his gathered troops.

"Warriors," Freeza began to say. "Your assignment is to find the Z Warriors—and Vegeta—and kill them. And then, we will lay waste to this world in preparation for the arrival of the filthy monkey who murdered me, his dimwitted mother and that sex-changing freak of a father."

Pause.

"Now, be off!" Freeza commands.

"Yes, sir!" said a few of the warriors, as they began to take off into the skies to search for their targets. Suddenly-

SWISH! SLASH! HACK!

The warriors that began to fly came back down in pieces.

"What?" Freeza said in surprise, as a young man with lavender-colored hair lands on his feet. He wore a jacket that had a Capsule Corp patch on his left shoulder, which could be clearly seen, even as he sheaths his sword.

CHA-TING!

"'Sup," said the young man. "I hope I didn't stop by at an inappropriate time."

"Who are you?" Freeza said.

"I am someone who's going to stop you from doing…whatever."

"We'll see about that. The rest of you…KILL him!"

The remaining warriors barreled down on the young man, however-

SWISH! SLASH! THACK!

And these warriors go down in pieces.

"WHAT GIVES?" Freeza said, as he sees a pink-haired young girl, sporting twin pigtails, catching what appeared to be a circular weapon (called a "Chakram") that was returning to her. She had a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Alright!" the girl said excitedly. "I got more points than you, Trunks!"

"Usama, this isn't a GAME!" Trunks replied. "Ugh. We're supposed to be on a serious mission to save Z Warriors, you know…"

**Tbc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 36: "The Android Saga" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Vegeta said, as he kept his eye on where Frieza's ship had landed. "While you 'meat shields' take the front, I'll take the rear, and finish off Frieza and his father."

"Uh, no," Piccolo said.

"Definitely not," Tien agreed.

"Humph!" Vegeta replied. "Cowards."

"Says the one who wants to attack from behind," Krillin said.

"You DO know what I can do to you, eh?"

"Big deal. I got killed once because of you, you know!"

"You know, I really don't think that Bulma should be here," Yamcha said. "It's not safe for a defenseless woman to be put at risk."

"And yet, you're here," Vegeta said.

"I'm serious! We barely make it out of these sorts of things as it is."  
"I REALLY don't think I need YOUR patronizing, Yamcha," Bulma said.

"But Bulma-!"

"Krillin, what are we going to do?" Gohan asked. "Dad, Grandpa and Grandma aren't here."

"Tell me about," Krillin said, as he shook his head. "We might as well curl up in a corner and die."  
"Speak for yourself, baldy," Vegeta replied. "As long as I am here, we might have a chance."

"That'll be the day…"

Meanwhile, Frieza growled, obviously indignant by the fact that his vengeance was being intruded upon…

"Just who the hell are you two?" Frieza asked.

"We're the welcome wagon, of course," Trunks said. "As you can see, you don't have many 'employees' that you can use as 'fodder'."

"That's right!" Usama said. "We will stop you no matter what-?"

Usama then sees something that gets her attention.

"Hey, that's a nice shade of purple lipstick you have," Usama said, as she points to Ice. "Where did you get them?"

"Pardon?" Ice replied. "My…lipstick?"

"Oh, yes. They seem to highlight your eyes."

"Well, thank you. I got this brand from 'Space Blooming Dale'."

"Oh, I should go there as soon as we're through here-"

"ENOUGH," Frieza said. He then turned towards his father.

"Father, could you tell Ice NOT to talk to the enemy?"

"Princess, your brother is correct," Cold replied.

"But, Daddy," Ice whined. "You never allow me to have any friends…"

"Okay, YOU," Frieza said to Trunks. "Who are YOU to challenge me thus?"

"Me?" Trunks said. "I'm just the guy who can kick your arse, that's what."

"You? There is only one who managed to 'kick my butt' is the 'monkey' who managed to fulfill some 'monkey' prophecy, by becoming a…'Super-Saiyan'. Quite frankly, I'm not impressed by what I see…"

Frieza turned towards the remainder of his and his family's minions.

"You, the rest of you, kill this punk and his idiot friend," Frieza commanded.

"Lord Frieza, that 'punk' and his 'idiot friend' had turned those guys into limbs," said one minion, as he points to a pile of bodies.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Frieza said nonchalantly. "I didn't know I have to deal with…insubordination."

"Man, we don't have time for this," said a lizard minion, as he stepped forward. "Let's see what this punk's power readings are…"

Using his scouter, the minion checks Trunks' power levels…

TING!

"Five Raditz(s)," the minion scoffed. "Now, to check the girl's power levels…"

TING!

"Five Raditz(s). Either way, they don't have much power to face…this!"

The lizard minion discharged a blaster ball at Trunks and Usama.

BLAM! BLAM!

Trunks swats the energy sphere that sailed towards him away, while Usama merely caught it in her hands.

"Woooo!" Usama said, as she held the ball in hand. "I think I'll call you 'E-chan'."

BAM!

Trunks knocked his attacker into the bulkhead of Frieza's ship.

BLAM!

Trunks then turned towards his companion.

"Would you get rid of that thing?" Trunks yelled. "Geez, I don't know why Mom wanted me to bring you along on this trip…"

Trunks then returned his attention back to Frieza.

"This is your final warning," Trunks said forcefully. "Either leave alive, or stay here…DEAD."

"I am NOT impressed," Frieza said, using false bravado to hide his concern. He then turned towards the rest of his minions.

"The rest of you lot: get them."

"But Lord Frieza, we don't want to DIE!" yelled one of the minions.

"Well, then, here is your choice: die by their hands…or by MINE," Frieza said. "Carry on."

"Alright, who wants to live forever?" yelled the questioning minion.

"YEAH!" yelled the rest of the minions.

With that, the remaining minions rushed Trunks and Usama's positions.

One moment later, all but one minion were killed.

"Now THAT is efficiency," Trunks said, as he sheaths his sword.

CLAK!

"You know, I'm bored," Usama whined. "I thought we would fight real fighters?"

"Well, you could have stayed at the ship, you know…"

Meanwhile, the last minion gets "shanked" by Frieza for his failure to kill for him.

SPLURCH!

"What…the…hell?" the minion said, as he drops dead.

"You forgot one," Frieza said, as he looked at his bloody hands. "Oh, dear. I got my hands dirtied…"

"You bad man!" Usama yelled.

"Usama, calm down!" Trunks said. "This tyrant will get his."

"He has to pay, Trunks! This isn't right! Those men didn't have to die!"

"Okay, just how are you going to make me pay, little girl?" Frieza said mockingly. "Are you going to cry?"

"Me, cry?" Usama said. "I'll show you-"

"Wait, let's do this together, like we planned it," Trunks said.

"Oh, okay," Usama said. "Let's…"  
"What are they doing?" Cold asked.

"I believe that they are going to 'show me the errors of my ways', Father," Frieza said.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting."

"Hmmm," Ice mused.

"Yahhhhhhhhhh!" Trunks and Usama yelled, as the pair achieved a new a new level of power…

"What's this?" Cold said, as he felt the pair's power levels spike.

"I don't know about the girl, but I recognize the eyes," Frieza said in fear, reminding himself not to fall apart at a memory he has of his fight with Goku, the first legendary Super-Saiyan in many generations…

"Interesting," Ice said, as she stares at Usama. She sees that Usama's hair was white, her eyes golden yellow, and she appeared have unattached "wings"—six in total—hovering in a circular pattern behind her back.

"And who are YOU suppose to be, girl?" Cold said.

"I am a 'Super Juraian'," Usama said. "My father was a Juraian prince, and my mother was a Lunarian princess."

"Oh, space god," Frieza said, as he rolled his eyes. "What is with these self-entitled fools that think that just because they are of royal blood, they end up acting like that traitorous Vegeta?"

"Perhaps we should visit Jurai next, my son?" Cold said. "I didn't think the Jurains were capable of yielding such power, which could be useful to the Planet Trade Organization."

"Not until we deal with this 'Super-Saiyan'," Frieza said. "Thankfully, my new cybernetic system is attuned to deal with the likes of him!"

"So, those 'cybernetics' are not just spare parts, eh?" Trunks said.

"Grrr! Why you?"

"Now, it's time for you and your sister to earn your keep," Cold said. "And while that is going on, I'll call 'Space AAA' to have someone tow our space ship, since we do not have any more minions to pilot our ship."

"Yes, Father," Frieza said. He then turned towards his sister.

"You there! Take the girl, while I take the underwear."

"My name is Trunks!" Trunks replied.

"I'll take the boy," Ice said.

"No, I want to!" Frieza said.

"Look, I know how to handle males," Ice said, as she floats over towards Trunks. "You can handle the girl."

"The only reason why is because you liked her for her liking your freaking make-up!" Frieza replied.

"Humph, whatever…"

"Stay back," Trunks said, as he has hand on the hilt of his sword. "Just because you're a girl, that doesn't mean I won't strike back to defend myself!"

"Oh, I'm not interested in fighting," Ice said, as she gives off a poise that highlighted her sexiness. "At least, not outside the bedroom."

Trunks gulped at the implication of Ice's words…

Meanwhile, Frieza takes on Usama.

"So, you're a 'Super-Juraian', eh?" Frieza said, as he points his finger at Usama. "We'll test that assertion of yours."

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

As Usama's wings move into another position about her person, the girl casually, swats Frieza's attack aside.

FWAK!

"I like this game!" Usama said.

"Huh," Frieza said. "This CANNOT be happening."

"Please, end this," Cold said, as he notices that his wayward daughter was starting to make-out with Trunks. "I rather not have our business broadcasted on the 'Space Maury Povich Show'. I will not have a half-monkey grandchild."

"Fine, Father," Frieza said, as he leaps up into the air. He then produces his huge "Death Ball", as it cackled with power.

"Hey, girlie!" Frieza yelled. "Let's play BALL!"

With that, Frieza throws the ball of energy down at Usama.

At last minute, Usama, even as her wings realign themselves, kicks the ball of energy.

BLAM!

Both Frieza and King Cold watch in amazement, as the ball of energy sails off into the distance…

"Teehee!" Usama said. "Did I do that?"

"Father, what are we going to do?" Frieza said.

"Well, we're done," Cold said, as he turned away.

"But…Father, why?"

"We came to this world to facilitate our vengeance," Cold said. "Maybe Cooler has the right idea."

"But, what about our family's reputation? LOOK what these MONKEYS did to me!"

"Um, couldn't you just…clone a new body to house your brain in?" Usama suggested.

"See?" Cold said. "I told my son Frieza this, but he was too impatient to wait."

"Father, you're not helping me invoke fear in the hearts of our enemies, you know," Frieza whined.

Meanwhile, Ice writes her space phone number on Trunks' chest.

"Call me some time, if you ever find yourself on planet Frost," Ice said, with a wink and a smile, before giving Trunks one last kiss.

SMOOCH!

"Heh," Trunks said. "Um, thanks?"

"Come on, Daddy," Ice said, as she floats over to her father and brother. "You promise me that I could go shopping afterwards."

"Okay, Princess," Cold said. "Daddy's coming…"

"If I EVER get myself together, I'll make you ALL pay!" Frieza said.

"Frieza!" yelled Cold, from inside the space ship.

"Coming, Father-!"

As Frieza's ship sailed away, Trunks and Usama, both depowered now, look up at the sky.

"You know, we should have killed them when we had the chance," Trunks said.

"You know that you don't really mean it, Trunks-kun," Usama said. "Especially now that you have a girlfriend."

"I DO NOT have a girlfriend."

"Then why do you have Ice's space phone number?"

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

Usama merely giggled at the response.

**Tbc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 37: "The Android Saga" (III)**

* * *

With the crisis over for the moment, the Z Fighters assess the situation.

"Huh," Krillin said, as he thinks about the situation a bit. "Well, that felt a bit…anti-climatic."

"Well, whoever was dealing with Frieza and his family ought to be ashamed of themselves," Vegeta growled.

"Why?" Tien asked.

"No real fighter would ever give mercy to his enemy."

"So says the one who was defeated by a woman with weird hair and her adopted son," Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Frak you, green man!"

"So…what now?" Yamcha said.

"I say we talk to them," Bulma said. "Personally, I want to get to know that boy, and see if he's seeing someone…special."

Meanwhile, Trunks felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You okay, Trunks?" Usama asked.

"I hope so," Trunks replied with a gulp. "At any rate, we better get our audience in on what's going on..."

Trunks turned towards the Z Fighters.

"Hey!" Trunks said with a wave. "Over here! I'm heading where Goku and his parents will be landing soon!"

"Should we trust these guys?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I don't see why not," Gohan said. "That guy over there seems to know Dad and Grandpa and Grandma…"

"Well, I don't know," Krillin said. "After all the things we went through, we could be walking into a trap."

"Hey, if you guys are hungry, we got snacks!" Usama yelled.

"Then again, if we ARE walking into a trap, at least it'll be on a full stomach…"

A short while later…

"Well, we got some time to wait," Trunks said, as he threw a capsule onto the ground to produce a large, portable refrigerator.

POOF!

"We got sandwiches, and drinks of all kinds," Usama said.

TING!

"And, I brought with me a case of my freshly baked cookies," Usama said, as she brings out a pastry box from pocket space. "Chocolate Chips, any one?"

"I'll have one!" Chiaotzu said.

"Hey, not before lunch," Tien said.

"Aw!"

"So, what's your name?" Krillin asked, as he sipped on some canned soda.

"I can't say," Trunks said. He then turned towards his companion.

"And neither can my companion say hers."

"Aw!" Usama said.

"Well, 'I can't say', it's nice to me you and 'Aw'," Krillin said jokingly, causing the rest of the Z Fighters to groan.

"Huh," Trunks said, while Usama giggled.

"So, are you and your friend seeing each other?" Bulma asked.

"Pardon?"

"Well, I noticed some lipstick kiss on your cheek."

"Um, well, Frieza's sister Ice, well, kissed me, rather than fight me."

"Sounds about right," Vegeta growled. "She'd date anyone just to piss off her father…"

Pause.

"And if I ever had a son who'd allow her to do that to HIM, I'd kill him!"

"Heh," Trunks said nervously.

"Well, my friend and I knew each other ever since, well, we were born," Usama said, as she looked down unto the ground, trying to be careful about her words. "I mean, we're not related or anything, but we're like brother-and-sister."

"Well, you two do make a cute couple," Bulma said with a wink and a smile.

"Um, yeah," Trunks said, as he and Usama blushed. "At any rate, we should all just focus on Goku and the others, 'cuz it's getting kind of uncomfortable around here…"

Two hours later…

"I see something!" Usama said. "Big brother, I think they are here!"

"Dad?" Gohan said.

"Goku?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Kakkarot?" Vegeta said.

"Ranma?" Bulma replied, which caused everyone to stare the Capsule Corp heiress. "What? He was my first love, you know!"

A crystalline ship arrives and hovers over the assembled warriors.

"ME-AW!" the ship yowled, as a portal opens up to deposit its companions…

"Hey, guys!" Goku said, as he waved at his friends and son.

"Dad!" Gohan said, as he ran to his father, in order to hug him…

"What's up?" Ranma said, as he and Usagi sits down their bags.

"Oh, Ranma!" Bulma said, as she hugged the martial artist. "You're back!"

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled. "You weren't THIS enthusiastic when I returned from the dead!"

"Hey, Bulma," Ranma said, as he hugged his friend.

"I'm glad that you are okay, Ranma," Bulma said.

"Uh-hum?" Usagi said.

Bulma turned to see Usagi standing there.

"Bunny!" Bulma said, as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey, girlfriend," Usagi said with a smile, as she hugged back. "Don't get any ideas. Ranma and I are STILL together."

"Hey, don't blame a girl from dreaming, you know…"

"Grandpa!" Gohan said, as he turned to hug his adopted grandparents. "Grandma!"

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma said, as he and his wife hugged their grandson.

"Have you been a good boy while we were gone?" Usagi said.

"Yep!" Gohan replied, as he nodded enthusiastically.

"So, you three idiots decided to show up," Vegeta said. "And what are you dressed as?"

"This?" Goku said, as he sees his outfit, which was not his traditional orange gi.

"Yeah, you guys look like you stepped out of a wuxia movie," Krillin said.

"Oh, we spent time on another planet training, after we picked up Goku from Yardrat Prime," Usagi said.

"Training, huh?" Piccolo said.

"What type of training?" Tien asked.

"Well," Goku said, as he looked at his parents, before looking at his fellow fighters…and Bulma. "You see, after I escaped the destruction of Nemek, I ended up on Yardrat, where I learned the 'Instant Transmission Technique' from the natives."

"The…what?" Yamcha asked.

"The Yardrats learned to move from one location to another," Goku said.

"Why didn't you use that ability to return to Chikyuu, Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I'm getting to that," Goku said. "I learned this technique from the Yardrats, but learned that there was a limit to the technique. When Mom and Dad came to pick me up, I suggested that we go to Jeegoo, where I could master 'Energy Bending'."

"I thought you knew that already, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I knew how to 'bend' energy, but only to enhance my existing techniques," Goku said. "Mastering Energy Bending would allow me to convert my body into 'pure energy' and back, thereby allowing me to ignore the physical limitations of the Space and Time."

"Oh, I see…"

"And Usagi and I, having already mastered Energy Bending, learned to adapt the technique for ourselves," Ranma said.

"And we could give poor Tho-Ohki a rest," Usagi said, as she pets her pet cabbit.

"Me-aw!" Tho-Ohki said with a nod.

"But that still doesn't answer baldy's question," Vegeta said. "Kakkarot could have been here sooner."

"Vegeta, why do you think Ice was with her father and brother?" Usagi said knowingly.

"You mean…Frieza's sister was really working for YOU?"

"We kept in touch since the incident on Namek," Usagi said. "It was Ice who supplied me and Bulma with additional star charts, which would allow us to ultimately find Goku's location. Afterwards, Ice kept me in the loop as to what her family was doing, and even ran interference for us."

"So, you're saying that Frieza was not a threat?" Piccolo said.

"No, I'm saying that the threat was manageable…"

Pause.

"But who is this?" Usagi said, as she turned towards Trunks and Usama.

"Yeah, well, we're trying to figure that out," Krillin said.

"Hi," Trunks said. "We are, um fans of Goku's and wanted to get his autograph."

"We do?" Usama said in surprise, before catching on to what Trunks was implying. "Oh, we do! Yeah, that's it…"

"Goku, can we have your autograph?" Trunks said.

"Well, sure."

"…In private?"

"That's odd, but, okay," Goku said.

"Great!" Trunks said, as he turned towards his companion. "Wait right here."

"Okay," Usama said with a nod.

With that, Trunks walks away with Goku following him.

"Dad?" Gohan said with concern.

"It'll be okay, son," Goku said. "Count on it…"

After Trunks and Goku departs, Ranma turned towards Usama.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he examined the girl with a fighter's eye.

"Um, hello," Usama said nervously. "So…how was your trip back here…?"

"Ranma, quit it," Usagi chided. "Hi, my name is 'Usagi'."

"Um, hello…Usagi," Usama said.

"I haven't seen you before."

"I'm new around here," Usama said, as she looked at Usagi, and then at Ranma…

"Are you okay?" Usagi said with concern, as she notices how conflicted this girl was.

"Uh…um, I'm sorry!" Usama cried, as she tearfully ran away.

"Okay, what did you do, Ranma?" Usagi said to her husband.

"I didn't do nothing!" Ranma protested. "Honest-!"

"Hey, guys, look!" Yamcha said, as Goku goes 'Super-Saiyan', and then Trunks. They then saw Goku blocking Trunk's sword strikes with only a finger…

"Impressive," Bulma said, as she notes this on her data pad.

"So?" Vegeta said angrily. "Anyone and their mother can go 'super'."

"So says the non-super-saiyan," Tien said.

"Oh, frak off, tri-clops!"

"Well, that makes Goku, Bunny and the new guy 'Super-Saiyans'." Bulma said.

"What?" Vegeta said in disbelief.

"That's right," Krillin said. "Bunny went Super-Saiyan on Cooler, when you weren't here, Vegeta."

"You GOT to be kidding me!" Vegeta yelled. "How did a 'fake' like her become something that I've been striving for years?"

"I, um, not sure," Usagi said with a shrug. "I think, for me, it was when I thought I would be alone in the Universe, and my desire to save those that are close to me."

"Maybe in order to become a Super-Saiyan is based on need, not desire?" Gohan said.

"Well, I NEED to become a Super-Saiyan," Vegeta said. "And I'll find a way to become one, whatever it takes!"

"Usagi, can you still turn into a Super-Saiyan?" Bulma asked.

"Well, it is a lot easier now, from when I first transformed," Usagi said with a shrug. "In fact, I've gotten better at it, thanks to Goku and Ranma."

"Can you show us?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, I want to see!" Chiaotzu said.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she powered-up…

FWOOSH!

"Whoa," Yamcha said, as everyone witnessed a more powerful Usagi standing before them…

"I am NOT impressed," Vegeta said.

"Grandma, if you're a Super-Saiyan, how come your hair is white instead of blond?" Gohan asked.

"The best reason I came up with is that I'm already blond," Usagi said with a shrug. "That, or the fact that my Lunarian heritage is influencing my look…"

Meanwhile, Usama was looking at Usagi with loving eyes.

'Mother,' Usama thought to herself. 'It's good to see you again…'

"Well, I guess this means that Bunny wears the gi in the family," Krillin said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, but no," Ranma said. "Watch this…"

FWOOSH!

"Whoa!" Yamcha said, as Ranma's eyes turn yellow, and his hair turned white. Tattoos of feathers appeared on his face like a crown of sorts along his forehead.

'Daddy,' Usama said, as she sees this.

"What's with the tats, Ranma?" Bulma asked.

"Well, this is the thing," Ranma said. "It turned out that I am one-quarter Juraian, and that these tats are the manifestation of 'Light Hawk Wings'."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Normally, they manifest themselves physically, either as actual wings or something else, depending upon the needs the Juraian warrior."

"I've heard about Juraians," Vegeta said. "They are nothing more than a bunch of tree-loving aristocrats."

"So says the prince of all the Saiyans," Tien said.

"Keep dancing on that landmine, human…"

"So, you're part alien?" Bulma asked.

"Apparently so, on my mother's side," Ranma said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, that was the extent of what the officials from Jurai were allowed to confirm, citing not wanting to create a crisis or some junk…"

Pause.

"But anyway, I learned to manifest Light Hawk Wings after perfecting the Hidden Lotus Technique, called 'Sage of the Hidden Lotus'," Ranma said. "That's when I learned about the wings, and learned that of my alien heritage."

"So, I guess there will never be a 'Super-Human'," Krillin said with disappointment.

"Why do you think I created the Hidden Lotus Technique in the first place?" Ranma said. "Learn that, learn how to become a Sage of the Hidden Lotus, and you can become 'Super Human' yourself."

"Really?"

"Yep," Ranma said with smile. "After all, after going through Master Roshi's training together, I consider 'brothers-in-arms'."

"Oh, yeah!" Krillin said with a smile. "Thanks, Ranma!"

Soon, after powering down, Goku and Trunks rejoin the group.

"Well, that's it, then," Trunks said. He then turned towards his companion.

"Hey, it's time to go!"

"Oh, okay!" Usama said, as she runs to Trunks. As she does so, she takes one last look at her parents…

"Where are you going?" Bulma said.

"To another time and place," Trunks said. "But, we'll see each other again…"

Pause.

"Count on it," Trunks said, as he looks at Bulma, then at Vegeta…

"Bye!" Usama said, as she waved good-bye.

With that, after climbing aboard their space craft, the mysterious pair of teenagers disappears.

FLASH!

"Okay, before I begin, I got to whisper something into Piccolo's ear," Goku said.

"If it's about what I think it is, I'll keep my tongue," Piccolo said.

"Oh, that's right, you have sensitive hearing," Goku replied.

"If it's about the Androids, I think we all deserve the right to know."

"What androids?" Krillin said.

"Son?" Ranma said.

"Well, our friends learned of some…information regarding Dr. Gero," Goku said.

"That quack?" Ranma said.

"Who is this…Gero?" Vegeta asked.

"He's one of the Red Ribbon Army's top scientists," Krillin said.

"So?"

"Well, the Red Ribbon Army tried to kill Goku and his parents on many occasions, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"Interesting," Vegeta grinned evilly. "Heh."

"Vegeta!"

"What? It's not like they succeeded, obviously."

"Apparently, he's creating living weapons of mass destruction against me and the rest of us," Goku said. "And, we have one year to prepare for when Dr. Gero releases his weapons."

"This is ridiculous!" Yamcha said. "It's like EVERY year, we risk getting killed by someone. What about my baseball career? What about my adorning fans?"

"Ranma, can you help me master the Hidden Lotus Technique?" Krillin asked.

"Sure," Ranma said.

"Oh, Bulma, I got to tell you something," Usagi said. "I think I managed to find a cure for the acidic blood problem, from the Necromongers."

"Now, THAT is a story I can't wait to hear," Bulma said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all…in Hell!" Vegeta said, as he walks away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma said.

"This is Kakkarot and his idiot parents problems, not mine," Vegeta said.

"I didn't know that the great Vegeta, the prince of all the Saiyans, were a coward."

"I am NO coward, woman."

"Then prove it. Prove that you're a better fighter than Goku."

"Um, I'm still here, guys?" Goku said.

"Maybe then, you CAN become a 'Super-Saiyan'?" Bulma said.

"Prove it, eh?" Vegeta said. "Fine. I'll prove, once and for all, who is the better fighter! HAHAHAHA!"

Bulma merely shook her head in reply…

"You know, Ranma, I think I see a blossoming friendship between Bulma and Vegeta," Usagi said, as she whispers into her husband's ears.

"Really?" Ranma said in surprise. "But…those two are so different."

"True, but considering that we might face a deadly threat a year from now, I could see Bulma finally settling down with someone."

"How do you know this?"

"Who do you think I ended up with after all these years?" Usagi said. "Besides, am I not the champion of Love and Justice?"

"You…do have a point, there…"

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 38: "The Android Saga" (IV)**

* * *

A year later…

"Well, I have good news," Bulma said, as she spoke to Goku, Ranma and Usagi in one of Capsule Corps' medical wards. "And, some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Ranma said. He was wary of his son and wife taking extensive medical tests over the course of a year without his knowledge.

"And what is the bad news?"

"The good news is that thanks to the medical data from the Necromongers, I have been able to fashion the means to reduce the acidic levels in Usagi's sampled blood," Bulma said.

"Then, I can have a cure?" Usagi said.

"Well, we could have just used the Dragonballs, but, yes, we have a cure."

"Woo-hoo!" Ranma said. "Now, I knock 'boots' properly."

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she smacks her husband's shoulder.

WAK!

"Ow!"

"Not so fast, thought," Bulma said. "You will have to go through an extensive process in order for that to…happen. And even then, I don't know about the compatibility issues concerning your future children."

"What?" Ranma said.

"She's right, you know," Usagi said with a sigh. "With the way my immune system is, I could face a miscarriage situation…or worse."

"What do you mean by that, Mom?" Goku asked.

"My present body went through extensive modifications, thanks to Weyland-Yutani," Usagi said. "I don't want to risk giving birth to monster or anything."

"Oh, I see…"

"So, that's the bad news?" Ranma asked.

"Actually, the real bad news is Goku," Bulma said.

"What's the problem?" Goku asked.

"You have parasitic worms, Goku," Bulma said sadly.

"But…how?" Goku said.

"It could be anything, especially from eating."

"Ohhhh. I'm not exactly picky about what I tend to eat, I guess…"

"Thankfully, upon your insistence, I caught the problem in time, and have facilitated a cure," Bulma said, as she jots down some notes. "We can begin treatment today-"

"But Bulma, the threat from Dr. Gero is suppose to happen tomorrow," Goku said.

"Goku, you could have a heart attack and die."

"But-"

"Son, the rest of us can handle things from here," Ranma replied, as he placed his hand on Goku. "You DID make sure that we all were prepared, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Goku said, as he turned his attention towards Bulma.

"And Gohan is ready, right?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, he is," Goku said, thinking about how he, his mother Usagi and Gohan trained together extensively for a year to see if he could become a Super-Saiyan. "Bulma, how long are these treatments going to last?"

"Optimally, a few weeks," Bulma said.

"Dang it…"

"I think I have an idea," Usagi said. "We could ask Kami for use of the 'Room of Spirit and Time'."

"Usagi, you know that I don't want anything to do with…HIM," Ranma said.

"Look, Mister Popo may be the devil incarnate, but he does respect us for surviving his training," Usagi said, as she shivered at her experience at the hand of the black djinn. "And even if he doesn't respect US, I'm sure he'll understand why we need to be up at Kami's Lookout."

"I suppose you're right," Ranma said. "And if we use that room, Goku can recover faster. That way, if we really do need Goku's help, he'll be refreshed without Dr. Gero's knowledge."

"I see," Goku said. "Well, we better inform Chi-Chi and Gohan about this…"

A short time later…

"There you are," Bulma said gently, as she picked up her baby son. "Mommy misses you, my little Trunks."

"Humph," said the baby, as he crossed his fingers.

"You know, it's still hard to believe you and Vegeta, well, you know," Usagi said, as she sipped her tea in the main residential house on the Capsule Corp compound.

"It's probably because, well, Vegeta reminds me of Ranma in many ways," Bulma said. "And, well, considering the threat poise by Dr. Gero, well, I rather take my chances on being with a strong man who, well, has a noble heart after all…"

Pause.

"I just wish he stayed here on Earth, rather than insist on training someplace else," Bulma said with a sigh. She then turned towards Usagi.

"Am I…a bad person for wanting to see Ranma in Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "I…care about Vegeta, but…well, you know."

"I know what you are going through, Bulma," Usagi said. "My first love was a man named Mamoru Chiba. Sure, I had crushes before, but with Mamoru…my 'Mamo-chan'…I knew that I had found my soulmate. In fact, when I had turned sixteen years old, Mamoru and I had made plans to get married as soon as I finished school…"

Pause.

"And then, all that was taken away, when I was taken away from home, when I was caught up in a fight between a boy named Ranma Saotome and a rival of his," Usagi said.

"Oh, dear," Bulma said. "Were…you mad at Ranma?"

"A part of me was livid that I was a victim of his circumstances," Usagi said. "In fact, early on, I hated Ranma for something he had no control over. But…I came to realize that it wasn't his fault that I couldn't be with the man I loved more than life itself, and, over time, we became friends."

"I bet that was something that you had a hard time dealing with," Bulma said.

"It was. I even vowed to stay celibate for the rest of my life, because I couldn't be with the man I love…"

Pause.

"And then, I met a man named Paul Atreides, who had many of the same qualities that Mamoru had," Usagi said. "By then, I was in my thirties, and made the decision to marry him, first out of a sense of duty to Paul's people, and then for my desire to have a child, before I became too old to have one. In time, like with Ranma later on, I grew to love him as my husband."

"But you still miss this Mamoru, don't you?"

"I do. A part of me will always love Mamoru; I can't deny myself that anymore than Ranma can deny the fact that he still loves his first love, Akane Tendo. But both of us vowed to embrace our affections for each other, regardless of our conflicted arts."

"If…if there was a chance to be with Mamoru, would you?" Bulma asked.

"Of course there is a chance for me to be with Mamoru, Bulma," Usagi said. "We have access to the Dragonballs, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Bulma said with a nod. "Then, why haven't you used them?"

"Ranma is a good man, and I will always honor our marriage vows, which is why I don't use the Dragonballs," Usagi said. "But I'd be lying if I wasn't tempted to use them for selfish reasons."

"I guess I am the same way," Bulma said. "I…I care for Ranma, but I know that I had my chance to be with him, and blew it…"

Bulma then turns to her son, Trunks.

"There is a part of me that wishes that Ranma was Trunks' father," Bulma said. "But I made my decision, and, if Vegeta does want to pursue a relationship with me, after all this Dr. Gero business is over, I will embrace it."

Usagi takes Bulma's hand into hers.

"If you ever want to talk about stuff like this some more, I'll keep an open ear for you," Usagi said.

"I appreciate that," Bulma said. She turns to look out towards the window, and sighs, knowing that a part of her will always desire Ranma…

The next day, the Z Fighters are assembled near the town, on the Island of Amenbo, where Dr. Gero's living WMDs were supposed to be used.

"So, we're here," Krillin said, as he and everyone else sit around on a mountain top overlooking a city, where Dr. Gero was to begin his campaign of vengeance for the defeat of the Red Ribbon Army. "And Goku isn't."

"Relax, Krillin," Yamcha said. "All of us have gotten stronger, and we have Bunny here as the resident 'Super-Saiyan'."

"Um, you're forgetting someone," Ranma said, as he points to himself."

"Oh, we have Gohan, too."

"Hey!"

"Congratulations on becoming a Super-Saiyan, Gohan!" Chiaotzu said.

"Thanks," Gohan said. "I just hope that I am ready for when the trouble begins."

"We all do," Piccolo said.

"Exactly when will Dr. Gero make his move, Bunny?" Tien asked.

"Well, according to Goku, Dr. Gero will make his move sometime around noon," Usagi said. "Bulma is using Capsule Corp resources to monitor anything out of the ordinary from her location."

"Well, she certainly didn't like being able to come with us," Krillin said.

"It would have been too risky for her to be here, especially since she is a new parent," Piccolo said.

"I still can't believe Vegeta and Bulma, well, you know," Yamcha said.

"Jealous?" Ranma asked.

"No, I'm not ready to be a parent, or settle down," Yamcha said, as he choked up a bit. "I'm not…"

"SURE you aren't…"

"Hey, guys, if you're done talking about my relationships, I think we have something," Bulma said, over a secured signal.

"Talk to us," Ranma said, as he spoke on his wrist communicator, one of a handful that was assigned to the Z Fighters.

"As suspected, Dr. Gero's 'living weapons' can't be detected by the 'Aura Sensing Technique'," Bulma said, as she typed away from her secret location. As a precaution, she and her family had abandoned their home to stay at a remote place on Chikyuu: Dr. Wheelo's old stronghold in the north. Since the death of Dr. Wheelo and his assistant, Capsule Corps had made use of the fortress, but done so without public scrutiny. Now, it served as a hide out for the Briefs, under Tho-Ohki's protection, and a select group of Capsule Corp employees and their families…

"However, the fact that these weapons are radiating a lot of power is an indication that something big is about to happen."

"Thanks, Bulma," Ranma said, as he turned towards his companions. "Okay, we know that Dr. Gero has just deployed his revenge scheme, but we don't know in what form. So, each of use, with Piccolo serving as lookout, will search the area. Report ANYTHING that seems out of the ordinary. Any questions?"

"Um, I do," Yamcha said. "Can we pick up lunch while we're in town? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Yamcha, why didn't you eat something this morning?" Usagi said.

"I never eat before a fight," Yamcha replied. "Besides, I didn't know we had some time to kill while waiting for Dr. Gero's whatever."

"Fine," Ranma said. "Go get something to eat then. The rest of us, you know what to do."

"Right!" said the Z Fighters, save for Piccolo, who isn't into pep talks…

Meanwhile, below, two men, one slim and the other not-so-slim, are seen walking down the street wearing only hoods and long overcoats.

"Is it not a fine day for revenge, my companion?" said the thin man, as he stops in the middle of the street.

"Yes," said the fatter man, who spoke in electronic speak. "It is a fine day to avenge the demise of the Red Ribbon Army…"

With that, the men disrobe to show their true appearance. They appeared to be dressed as Sino-Russian "Cossacks", and had the logo for the Red Ribbon Army emblazoned on their hats.

"Now, let's start terrorizing, and see if we can draw out the Z Fighters into the open," said the first man, who appeared to be none other than Dr. Gero himself, as he twirled his mustache. "And when this day is done, the Z Fighters will learn that Androids are better fighters than martial artists, this I swear!"

**Tbc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Dragon Moon Z! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcome.**

**Special Note: This story is part of the SMST/TRT series, and is inspired by Team Four Star's Abridged Parody series.**

* * *

**Part 38: "The Android Saga" (V)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Z Fighters begin their search for signs of Dr. Gero's attack…

"Man, I really wish I could do something else, Bulma," Yamcha said, as he spoke into his ear piece while walking down the street. "If this doesn't pan out, you want to have lunch with me?"

"Yamcha, that's nice and all, but I'm not interested in getting back together with you," Bulma replied over a secured com-link.

"I'm not talking about getting back with you, Bulma."

"So, I'm not good enough for you now? Just because I have a baby, that doesn't mean I suddenly lost my figure."

"I'm not even going to go into how unbelievably passive-aggressive that sounds-"

Just then, Yamcha rounds the corner of the street he was on, and spots two men—one old and one fat—standing in the middle of the street, where the old one was holding an engine block in one hand.

"Um, Bulma?" Yamcha said. "I think I might have spotted our target. Can you patch in a holographic image of Dr. Gero?"

"Will do," Bulma replied. "And we're NOT done yet with our conversation."

"When is it NOT over?" Yamcha said, as he rolled his eyes, as he raised his wrist band to eye level. A light glow on the band, as an image of Dr. Gero appears in front of the master of the Wolf Fang Fist.

"You have it, Yamcha?" Bulma asked. "By the way, I am detecting the energy drain in the vicinity of location."

"Yep, that's Dr. Gero, who looks like some Cossack or something," Yamcha said, as he finds a place to avoid being detected by the target of his surveillance. "I don't recognize the other guy."

"Alright, I'm letting the others know of your situation," Bulma said. "Do not engage the targets."

"Feh, like that's ever going to happen-"

Suddenly, Dr. Gero's fatter companion presents his right palm to an incoming car…

"Yamcha, I'm detecting a sudden energy surge," Bulma said.

"Yeah, I think the fat one is going to-"

Suddenly, Dr. Gero's fatter companion discharges an energy wave that blows up the car instantly.

FWOOSH-BOOM!

"Yamcha?" Bulma cried out.

"I'm okay, but it looks like the fat one plans on shooting targets at random," Yamcha said. "Bulma, I got to-"

"I know," Bulma replied. "Just be careful, and SURVIVE."

"Thanks," Yamcha said, as he steels his resolve. He then goes to confront the targets of the Z Fighters…

Meanwhile, Usagi was trying on some clothes at a local boutique, when she gets the call from Bulma.

TING-TING!

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she taps her wrist-bracelet, which was a duplicate of Yamcha's. "Bulma, what's up?"

"Yamcha spotted Dr. Gero, that's what," Bulma said. "I've already informed the others of the situation."

"Cool, I'm on my way," Usagi replied.

"I see that you're at one of the local boutiques downtown?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, they have a sale going on."

"Oh, remind me later, so I can take a look at what they have."

"No problem…"

Meanwhile, Yamcha tries in vain to stop Dr. Gero and his companion on his own.

"Arrrgh!" Yamcha said, as Dr. Gero's assistance continued to put pressure on Yamcha. Try as he might, he could not break the grip on his person.

"Fascinating," said Dr. Gero, as he examines Yamcha like a snake examines his prey. "Even though you are beaten, you still persist."

"You just wait and see," Yamcha said. "I'm just getting started-!"

"I'm afraid that you are lying," Dr. Gero said. "Already, thanks to my companion 'Android-19', your energy levels have weakened to that of an ordinary human being."

"Well, it's a good thing that some of us aren't," said Piccolo, as he smashes Android-19 into the asphalt with his fists.

THOOM!

This forces the fat android to let go of Yamcha.

"Yamcha, are you okay?" Usagi said, as she helps Yamcha to his feet. He could barely stand up.

"Feel…so weak," Yamcha said.

"Man, you're not kidding," Krillin said, as he uses his trained senses to see that his friend was almost literally "dead tired".

"So, you all are here," Dr. Gero said, as he scans the assembled Z Fighters. "But, I do believe the reason for all this is not here…"

Pause.

"Where is your son, Goku, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome?" Dr. Gero said.

"Goku is recuperating from his latest training regimen," Ranma said evenly. Last thing he wanted Dr. Gero to know was that Goku was fighting off a viral infection on Kami's Lookout…

"Hmmm, I see," Dr. Gero said, as he turns to see his companion remove himself from the hole that was made with his body.

"But we're here," Gohan said. "Just because my Dad isn't here at the moment, that doesn't mean we can't stop you."

"Or, at least try," Tien said.

"Yeah!" Chiaotzu said with an enthusiastic nod.

"I suppose that Goku can wait," Dr. Gero said. "I suppose we can begin this fight immediately…?"

"Not yet," Ranma said. "First, I rather not fight here in a populated center. Secondly, I want Yamcha out of harm's way."

"Not that it'll matter in the end, but I will indulge your request," Dr. Gero said.

"Good," Ranma said, as he turned towards Gohan. "Usagi, deal with Yamcha

"Alright," Usagi said, as she slings Yamcha over her shoulder.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes or anything," Yamcha complained weakly.

"Okay, but do be careful," Usagi said, as she kissed Ranma on the cheek. "I just bought this sexy little number for US to try out later."

"Ah, man!" Krillin said. "Some people just have all the breaks…"

With that, Usagi, with Yamcha in hand, and with Gohan in tow, leave the scene.

"Now, we can have a proper battle," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Correct, and I will make sure that you and your so-called fighters pay for what was done to the Red Ribbon Army," Dr. Gero said with menace. "Count on it…"

A short while later, at yet another desolate wasteland, Dr. Gero and Android-19 confronted the Z Fighters.

"Now, who shall be the first to fall?" Dr. Gero asked cockily.

"How about yourself?" Krillin replied.

"Amusing."

"I'll step up," Ranma said. "So, are we going to do this, or…?"

"Actually, my associate will be the one you will have to deal with," Dr. Gero said, as he motions towards Android-19.

"The fat one?" Ranma asked.

"I quite assure you that my companion is more than capable of dealing with the likes of you," Dr. Gero said. "For years, I have observed the Z Fighters, recorded their fighting techniques, and have created living weapons that can be more than a match to any of them…and you."

"Alright," Ranma said with a shrug, as he turned to face Android-19. "Let's do this…whatever YOU are."

"But of course," Android-19 said, as he spoke in a monotone voice. "Shall we begin?"

"Kick his butt, Ranma!" Krillin yelled.

"Yeah, right!" Tien groused.

"I dislike these guys intently," Piccolo said.

"Why is that, Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"They cast no 'ki signature', remember?"

"Oh. Well, Grandpa said that you can simply look at the holes they make."

"What?"

"Yeah, Ranma figured out that Androids are not alive in a sense, they could stick out in areas that have the most life," Krillin said.

"Kind of like reverse 'Aura Sensing'," Tien said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Piccolo yelled.

"That's because you're too busy trying to train by yourself?" Chiaotzu offered, which received an angry glance from the Namekian. "Well, you know…"

"The only thing I know is that we are good as gold," Krillin said. "What could possibly go wrong with the plan we all agreed to follow?"

Meanwhile, Ranma was presently engaged in combat with Android-19. The two combatants traded blows.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he backs up a bit. He used his senses to determine the best attacker vector to pursue.

"What is the matter?" Android-19 said mockingly. "Why have you not defeated me yet?"

"I'm just getting started," Ranma replied, as he shifted his form from Ranma to 'Super Ranma'. In spite of learning more about his Juraian heritage, from his mother's side, Ranma still considered himself Terran as well. So, as a compromise of sorts, Ranma decided to call himself "Super Ranma", instead of "Super Human", which, of course, received the usual derisiveness and mocking from the other Z Fighters...

Nevertheless, with Ranma claiming the title "Super Ranma", Krillin, having learned the Sage of the Hidden Lotus Technique from Ranma, the technique's creator, Krillin became the first "Super Human".

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma yelled, as his eyes turned yellow, and his hair turned white.

FWOOM!

"I still can't believe Ranma was able to get stronger," Tien said.

"How come you haven't gotten stronger like that, Tien?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Maybe I did, and I haven't had a chance to show off my new prowess yet."

"Ohhhhh…"

"What about you, Piccolo?" Krilliin asked.

"What about me?" Piccolo groused, knowing what was about to come out of the annoying monk's mouth next.

"Well, we met that Slug guy, and he's suppose to be a 'Super Namekian'," Krillin said.

"Maybe I don't feel like being a Super Namekian or whatever," Piccolo said, thinking that now that he has to train to be a 'Super Namekian' the first chance he gets.

"Sure, you are…"

Meanwhile, Ranma, as 'Super Ranma', looks at Android-19.

"Well?" Super Ranma said with a smirk.

"Most impressive," Android-19 said. "However, my creator has assured me that I am more than capable to match your power levels."

"Oh, yeah?" Super Ranma said.

"Yes, and here's how…"

ZIP!

Suddenly, Android-19 was behind Super Ranma.

"Whoa!" Krillin said. "That fat one moved faster than I can blink!"

"What?" Super Ranma said, as he began to react. Unfortunately, Android-19 made is move before Super Ranma could react in time.

CLUTCH!

"Arrgh!" Super Ranma said, as he was grabbed by the automaton.

ZAAARRRRRKKKKKKK!

"Grandpa!" Gohan yelled out of concern.

"Ugh!" Super Ranma said, as he felt his energies being drained.

"As you can see, we can drain your energies with ease," Dr. Gero said. "And that is why skill is useless against the likes of US."

"Oh…really?" Super Ranma said with a smirk, as he takes out something from his pocket.

"What is he doing?" Chiaotzu asked.

"He's…getting some sort of coin from his pocket?" Tien said with a frown.

Super Ranma then placed the coin, an old 100-Yen piece, on Android-19's hand.

THAK!

"Happo-Shiatsu: 100-Yen!" Super Ranma said, as he activated an old martial arts technique that had been created by the demented founder of Super Ranma's martial arts style: the Musabetsu Kakuto.

BA-WOOSH!

"What?" Dr. Gero said, as he sees that Super Ranma was drawing energy from Android-19, instead of the other way around.

"Oh!" Android-19 said, as it felt its energies being drained.

"Grandpa did it!" Gohan said happily.

"Amazing," Piccolo said begrudgingly. In spite of Super Ranma being non-Namekian, he did respect his skills as a martial artist…

"What's Big Brother, Gohan?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Grandpa is draining that guy's energies instead of the opposite," Gohan said.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Super Ranma said.

"Disengage, Android-19!" Dr. Gero exclaimed. "Disengage-!"

As soon as Android-19 lets go of Super Ranma, Super Ranma twists around and utilizes a back-fist to knock Android-19 to the side.

BLAM!

Amdroid-19 tumbled about fifty yards to the ground. He attempts to get up, only to have Super Ranma utilize a power stomp that drills the automaton into a shallow crater.

THOOM!

"Urk!" Android-19 said, as Super Ranma hops off of the automaton's belly.

"Whoa," Krillin said, as he used his Aura Sensing to determined Super Ranma's power levels. "His power levels have increased by a factor of…two!"

"Humph," Piccolo said. "Having twice the energy levels does not mean that Saotome is twice as powerful."

"I don't know about that," Tien said, as he and the other Z Fighters watch on, as Super Ranma begins to "school" Android-19 in the ways of martial arts fighting.

"Yeah, he seems to be doing okay, I guess," Krillin said, as he watches Super Ranma slam Android-19 into the ground repeatedly.

BLAM!

BAM!

BOOM!

"It looks like Big Brother is doing REALLY okay," Chiaotzu said.

"No!" Dr. Gero said, as he discharged an energy beam at Super Ranma.

FWOOSH!

"Whoa!" Super Ranma said, as he dodges the attack.

"Android-19, we have to retreat, and gather reinforcements!" Dr. Gero said frantically. "We must-!"

"DIE," said a voice above, as an energy wave is discharged.

FWOOSH!

Dr. Gero narrowly avoided being blasted into another dimension.

"Who said that?" Dr. Gero demanded.

"I did," said Vegeta, as he floated down to the ground.

"About time you decided to show up," Super Ranma said.

"Humph."

"So, what's up?" Krillin asked.

"I've been training, human," Vegeta said. "Though it took great effort, I have finally achieved something that has eluded me for the past year."

"Empathy?" Tien said.

"No, tri-clops," Vegeta said. "THIS is what I achieved. YAHHHHHHHH-!"

The ground trembles and shakes, as Vegeta becomes…a 'Super-Saiyan'.

FWOOM!

"Oh, lovely," Piccolo said. "Another one."

"Whoa," Krillin said.

"Wow," Gohan said. "Mister Vegeta can become a Super-Saiyan, just like me."

"No, NOT just like you," Vegeta said. "I've become the PRINCE of all the Saiyans…once again."

"So?" Tien said. "Bunny is a princess, and look how she behaves."  
"Ha! The only princess she is of 'Space Burger King'…and even then, that's a stretch…"

SS Vegeta then turned his attention back towards Dr. Gero and Android-19.

"Now, let's see how these non-entities deal with a true warrior!"

**Tbc.**


End file.
